Celestial Bodies
by leward1992
Summary: Starting from Edward's departure in New Moon, Bella's life takes another turn when she is sent to live with Renee. Bella is pulled from the darkness by her newest friend Circe. What Bella doesn't know is that she will never really escape the supernatural world. Together, they are thrown into the world of vampires. Bella. OC. Volturi.
1. Chapter 1- All We Know

**Celestial Bodies  
**

* * *

A/N: This story begins in New Moon, but I will change the timeline to after 2015. All characters are owned by SM.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 "All We Know"**

No more tears fell as I stood in the forest wondering if _He_ really did leave me. Was this a nightmare? Or did everything that had happened since moving to Forks was just one long day dream starring a mythological teenager named Edward? I pinched myself. "Ow." Shit, this is real. I looked down at my wrist to check if the bite James inflicted on me only a few months ago was still there. Yep, still not a dream. His words replayed in my mind on a continuous track, each sentence a deep wound. "You're not good for me, Bella." _SLICE._ "My world is not for you." _SLICE._ "Bella, I don't want you to come with me." _SLICE._ "You're human- your memory is no more than a sieve." _SLICE. "My_ kind… we're very easily distracted." Kill Shot. _He_ had me pinned, body sliced and splayed like a frog on a dissection board. His words like an insecurity-seeking missile and damn did that missile do its job. Emotionally destroyed enough for two lifetimes, I laid on the cold, wet ground. I became one with the mud and leaves. I prayed to whoever the hell was out there to let me cease to exist. The universe could just suck me up and shoot my mass out all over creation. I was done. I was slowly absorbed into the Earth for minutes, hours, eternity? Who knows.

"Bella?"

A deep voice penetrated my earthen cocoon. Maybe if I didn't move.

"Have you been hurt?"

O _nly my entire being. Thanks for asking._ I answered in my head. Instead, like a true lady, I let out a soft grunt. Warmth surrounded me as Sam picked me up. He walked for what seemed like hours until we reached the clearing that contained my father's home. Passed from his arms to Charlie's, I was laid onto the couch to be examined by Dr. Gerandy.

"She's in shock." I heard Dr. Gerandy announce to Charlie. The shadows in my vision, which I guessed were people, soon began to funnel out of Charlie's house. When the door finally closed, I abruptly sat up and shuffled to the only bathroom in the house. Stripping down, I jumped into the shower to rinse down the last bit of my cocoon down the drain. The scalding water only reddened my skin, but it didn't warm my broken soul. He had punched right into my chest and yanked the still beating muscle from it's home. I knew that I would never be the same from this moment forward.

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months while I went robotically through my daily duties. School, work, cook, clean, sleep. Wash. Rinse. Repeat. It was a few more days before school let out for Christmas Break. Currently, I was on the 'getting ready for school' part of my robotic cycle.

 _Knock, Knock_

"Well that's new," I thought to myself. I heard muffled greetings and the clicks of someone wearing high heels on the stairs.

"Isabella?" Before I could even answer Renee walked into my room. Wide eyed, I stared at my mother. Finally gathering myself, I muttered, "Mom, what are you doing here?"

"I came to take you home, Bella."

"No."

"No?"

"Mom, my home is here now."

Charlie now stood at the opening of my room. Charlie Judas Fucking Priest. I thought we had an understanding? We had shared the same pain. He was left just as I was. Why would Charlie throw me to the wolves? I guess chihuahua? Yeah, that a more apt animal for my mother. Wild. Loud. Short attention span. Yep, chihuahua. How could he do this to me?

"Bells?" my father's gruff voice sounded out. No response; I just stared at him. Judas just gave Renee a look and a tilt of the chin. My mother excused herself and I was left with the betrayer.

"I will not allow you become me, Bella. Please understand. I love you and want more for you." A silent tear slid down his face. I watched as it fell from his cheek onto to bedroom floor.

"I want you to heal. I want you to leave Forks and all the bad memories it holds for you. Please, for my sake, go with your mother and start over."

All my anger against Charlie disappeared, but the hurt was still there. It hurt to leave the comfort of my solitude. I strode up to my dad and gave him a hug. I could feel the tension leave his body. The slight quivering of his chest was the only reason I knew he was silently crying. Unhurried, Charlie let me go and departed from my room only glancing back once. I walked over to my closet and began packing. After a few minutes, I heard Renee enter my room.

"Oh Honey, you will just love it in Atlanta! We will leave as soon as you get out for winter break. "

"Atlanta?!" I replied confused.

"Isabella, have you not been reading my emails? Phil got traded to the Braves! Can you believe it?! Well, He's on the expanded roster, but it's a foot in the door!"

"Atlanta?!" I exclaimed to myself. Peaches. Traffic. Rednecks. Humid. Heat. Sun. Somewhere _He_ would never exist.


	2. Chapter 2- Happy Now

**Chapter 2 "Happy Now"**

At my mother's insistence I didn't bring a lot with me to Georgia. Renee said I would still need some warmer for the clothes for the winter but overall, I would need a new wardrobe. Apparently, Georgia's weather was extremely "bipolar" and would go from 30's to 80's even during the winter. She blamed the weather, but I guessed she really just wanted to change my clothing style. My theory was proven when she slipped and said, "Bella, let go shopping and get you dressed like your age and not like a denim clad librarian." Trying to refrain from rolling my eyes, I reluctantly agreed. My regret was instant when Renee's wild driving met the insane Atlanta driving and traffic.

"Mom, if you ever expect me to ever travel with you again, I WILL DRIVE."

"Oh honey, you are such a worrier!"

"Mom, we barely made the exit! You aren't supposed to cross four lanes to the exit in less than fourth a mile!"

"Bella, Bella, Bella, we made it here in one piece. Let's celebrate by hitting all these shops! Lenox Square has so many options."

"Grrreat." I tried but failed to keep the disdain out of my voice.

Several torturous hours later, we left shopping to head back to Renee and Phil's townhome. I'm not sure what was scarier Renee's driving or being the driver in Atlanta. Sighing my relief when we pulled into the garage, I quickly dashed inside with my bags before my mom could rope me into another adventure. I flew into my room, only tripping once, and deposited all my bags into the walk-in closet. Thanks to the lower cost of living and Phil's salary, my new home was a three bed and three bath townhome. I, for once in my life, had my very own bathroom. Pure Luxury. Another bonus was no one could hear me cry in the shower. I tried to stay strong and truly start over for Charlie but the gaping hole in my chest burned with the effort. I'm not sure if it was the lost first love, the broken promise of eternity, or the utter betrayal _He_ had committed against me, but I was broken. It was easier to hide my pain with Renee around, she was such a bright light and her child-like personality was refreshing. She was really trying to be more of a mother, but she always fell more to the side of a friend. She had grown and matured, somewhat, in my absence, but still maintained her zest for life.

My room was in the basement which had ground access to the tiny fenced-in yard. It was like having my own separate home. No one could hear my screams at night begging for _Him_ to come back for me. Renee had decorated it in a neutral gray and had put large-scale floral wallpaper on the wall my bed was against. The full platform bed was covered in down comforter that was white with black splotches. A large desk against the opposite wall of the bed and one corner of the room had black built-in bookshelves with a large comfortable chair facing the windows. The room was beautiful although not necessarily my style; it was the payoff of Renee taking a modern design class or maybe just too many hours on Pinterest. "Esme would be proud," I said quietly to myself, the hole in my chest aching. I decided now would be a perfect time to take a shower, because tomorrow would be my first day at my new school and my last semester in high school. Before I could make it to the bathroom, my phone rang. Looking at the caller I.D. I saw it was my dad and answered.

"Bella?"

"Hey dad. What's up?"

"Oh, just calling before you last first day of high school! I am so proud of you. How is Georgia treating you?" He was trying. Charlie never was really a talker.

"Well, it was cold at the beginning of this week and now it's in the 60's. I can't complain too much," I replied reservedly. Even though I knew he meant the best, I still felt hurt that he shipped me away.

"Bella, truthfully, how are you holding up?" I was surprised at his question. He always kept everything very safe and extremely surface level.

"Uh, you know just holding on. I'm trying to make it through this last semester," I replied trying to steer the conversation back to neutral territory.

"Bella, when Renee left with you, I felt like my entire being was shattered. I know you hurt. I just want you to really try this last semester. Break out of your shell and make some friends. Hell, maybe even go a party. I don't want Edward to define you. You are too smart, beautiful, and compassionate to give your loyalty to someone who doesn't deserve you."

"Thanks, Ch-Dad. I have to go, big day tomorrow." I hung up quickly.

The tears started falling before I even noticed. Charlie was trying so hard to fill that hole that _He_ had left. Charlies words were only a band-aid, I knew I would never have the capacity to love someone romantically again. Edward had ruined me. I knew the truth, I was the one unworthy of _His_ love, But the pep-talk had sent a little spark into my body. The warmth from the spark made me hope that maybe in the last semester I could make friends. Maybe I could come out of the bubble I had created. It was hard to make everlasting friendships when you were constantly moving and changing schools. Maybe, just maybe, I could start pouring a foundation to better me that one day help someone else and give back to _my_ world. Hell, maybe I'll be my age for once and go to a party.


	3. Chapter 3- Otherside

**Chapter 3- "Otherside"  
**

 **"** Pope High School" was written across the cream and tan colored brick building. Just like the first day at Forks, I was nervous. I was being thrown out to the wolves and in a foreign place. Most of my life I had grown up out West. We had moved a lot so I was usually a new student, but today was just different. While Georgia was an extremely developed, populous state, the "southerness" of everything was a beast of its own. Every aspect of the South seemed to have a duality to it, modern but holding traditional values, partying but church on Sunday, friendliness served with a warm slice of "Bless your heart". I learned the "bless your heart" phrase when I asked a Waffle House waitress what grits were. She might as well just sweetly said, "Honey, you're a dumbass." Same effect, but no double meaning.

I made my way into the front office for my schedule and a campus map. Since, it was my senior year I aimed for some AP classes but not too many. I didn't want to burn myself out before college, which I wasn't even sure I was going to. Nonetheless, I needed some easy classes so I went with regular level math and an art history class. I made my way back out to my car to drive to the senior lot and waited for the bell to ring.

I felt almost out of my body with how strong the deja vu was hitting me. Here I was sitting in my new car; a gently used white Jetta that Phil insisted I have. He wanted me to have some independence and not be stuck on the bus. It felt strange not having my old rusty truck. The parking lot was filled with a mix of cars and trucks, the average being way nicer than most people drove in Forks. I was clad in my new clothes. Renee picked them out, which was a sweet gesture. I probably wouldn't have chosen the medium colored distressed denim. The jeans were tight, but showed off my curves in a flattering way. She paired it with a flowy shirt. Where Renee made her biggest error in my outfit was the shoes. Maybe she thought she was playing it safe with a brown booties with a small heel, but regardless of the short height these shoes could only spell disaster for someone as clumsy as me. My mistake was trying to take the risk and wear them to school. I heard the bell chime signaling the student to make their way to class. I made my way out of my car and threw on my backpack, walking behind a group of seniors trying to use them as camouflage towards my first class. I wasn't ready for the attention being new would bring me. As I stepped up on the curb, the edge of my heel caught the curb flinging me straight into the group of seniors. Unfortunately for the girl in front of me, we collided and headed straight for the ground. While the girl was taller than me, she was thinner and had no chance when we collided. Her straight, long caramel brown hair flew wildly as we met on our way to the concrete.

"Fudge! I'm so sorry," I apologized to the downed girl as soon as I got off her. She let out a laugh and held up her hand which I quickly grabbed and helped her up.

"Damn, honey football season is over," she joked with a slight southern drawl. I immediately redden and looked away from her sky-blue eyes.

Before I could come up with a response, she asked, "Hey, aren't you the new girl?"

"Yes I am." I replied ending with an embarrassed smile.

"Well nice to meet you. My name is Circe Montgomery, but mostly everyone calls me Cece"

"Isabella Swan." I responded.

Next thing I knew the group she was entering the school with turned toward us. A guy with short brown hair gave me a big smile and said, "Isabella? Nah, I think I'll call you Izzy!" "Wow the pair on this guy," I thought to myself. Quickly Circe, I mean Cece, turned to the guy and said, "Shut the hell up, Ryan. She's not a dog that you can just rename." Laughing, I decided to embrace the new nickname. "That's alright. I don't mind the name," I finished with a smile. Honestly, hearing Bella reminded me of my almost family and drudged up too many negative emotions. At this point, everyone in the group started introducing themselves. Cece grabbed my schedule from me and announced my schedule within the group. Hearing a chorus of, "I have that class," from different people was comforting. It would be nice have a semi familiar face in each class.

"Izzy, we have almost every class together," Cece exclaimed grabbing my hand and heading off to our first class together. Her enthusiasm was refreshing. From the little I gathered about her, I was reminded of Angela's kindness and genuineness. She also reminded me of Alice, a thought which sent an ache to my chest. Circe was bold, self-assured, and comfortable with herself like Alice, but not overwhelming as Alice had been. Maybe an Alice on Xanax? I laughed at the thought.

As we made our way to each class, Circe introduced me to the teachers and slickly suggested that she sit with me to help me adjust. Her southern accent dripped heavily like honey from her lips. I held a chuckle as each teacher readily agreed with her.

"Are you normally that persuasive," I questioned Circe.

"It's called southern charm, Iz," She winked at me.

By the end of the day, Cece and I became fast friends. We had things in common, but we were extremely different in other ways. She was outgoing while I kept to myself. She was athletic, varsity team in several sports, while I was clumsy. Even physically we were opposites, she was tall, tan, and slim curves. We were like night and day but even with the contrast I thoroughly enjoyed her company. Circe suggested we exchange numbers and meet up after school one day this week to work on some class assignments together. She admitted that classic literature wasn't a strong suit of hers, but she could help me with calculus. "Yep, we are opposites," I laughed to myself.

In the next few weeks we fell into a comfortable schedule. Every morning Circe would pull up to next to me in the parking lot and she'd quickly jump into my car wolfing down her Redbull and cheese grits that she picked up from the gas station down the street. Like clockwork, I would make a gagging noise when she opened the Styrofoam container with grits, which would make her laugh. We could talk about anything, but she was always more forthcoming with information about herself than I. I knew I could tell her anything, but that hole in my chest would ache anytime I thought about talking about _Him_. I knew I could never divulge the full truth about _Him_ , but maybe I could, at minimum, explain to Cece the reason I came to Georgia. I knew for a fact that she would never judge me. After the bell rang, we would make our way to our classes. We had lunch with the group I met on the first day. The group reminded me a lot of my Forks lunch group; guys tried too hard, some gossiped about current drama, and there was even a Lauren. She, like the Lauren in Forks, was also a bitch. Surprising. Must be a Lauren thing.

"So, Isabella, are you coming to Alex's house party this Friday," Lauren asked trying to cover a grimace. Cece told me that Lauren had been "desperately trying to get on Alex's dick for years now", so that would explain the hostility.

"Umm, I haven't really thought about it," I replied unsure if a party was worth the third-degree from Lauren.

"Uh, hell yes you are, Izzy. You're my date," Circe exclaimed.

"Can't wait to see you there, Lauren," Circe challenged back. Thankfully the bell rang and gave me out from the tension of the lunch table.

After leaving the cafeteria, we made our way to our last few classes, only separating to go to different Calculus classes. We'd meet back up before I would leave for the day and she would head to track practice. Some days she'd show up after track to my house and we'd cook dinner while doing homework. Phil typically would be at practice or out of the house. Renee had lost interest in trying to be motherly and went back to her many hobbies which also meant she was usually not home. We both knew she was more comfortable acting like a friend than my mom. Today was one of those days that Circe made her way to my house. We quickly made some stir-fry and chatted while we ate and did homework.

"So, your parents don't mind that you are gone most afternoons, Ce," I asked. She never really spoke of her family.

"Nah, my dad's a pilot and he's always gone. My mom is a flight attendant, different airline though, and she's barely home," she replied guardedly. Before I could utter a word Circe drew in a deep breath and let it out. I knew she had something on her mind. She turned to look directly at me with her piercing blue eyes.

"You know Iz, we haven't known a each other a very long time," she stated. I gave a nod of agreement.

"Well, I feel like I could trust you, Iz. We seem to click, almost like we could be sisters." I pondered her statement for a minute. What she said made sense; while my chest still pained me, Circe brought warmth that I hadn't felt in a long time. Being around her made me feel like an lizard perched on a rock begging for her sunlight. Every moment spent with her warmed my cold body. She warmed me while I cooled and calmed her. I had learned in the few weeks I've known her that she was a firecracker and wouldn't hesitate to stand up for me or something she believed in. Usually, with a few curse words or a thinly veiled threat. I always wondered if she'd back that threat up. I laughed at the thought of her punching someone in the face; she was so skinny.

"I feel the same way, Ce. You can trust me. Like Planet Fitness this is a judgement free zone," I joked. Circe smiled then laughed.

"Okay, I'll just come out with it. Freshman year I was raped by a senior. You know one of those party scenes. Drink too much, don't consent. Yada Yada." She said all this very blasé. Finished with a flick of the hand. My eyes widened and mouth dropped.

"Well, it was a big drama. My parents didn't really take my side. The guy was a family friend's kid. I was mostly blamed. Not a great time for me if you could imagine. During this time, I was extremely angry. One day it just become too much to deal with and I felt like I was going to explode. And that's exactly what I did."

"What do you mean _explode_ ," I questioned.

"Well." She held her hand out straight forward in a tight fist.

"Nice hand, Ce, but that doesn't explain anything." I laughed. She let out a small chuckle then gave me a smirk.

"Real funny, Iz. Watch this hoe." Rolling my eyes, I looked down at her hand. She tightened her fist, then she turned her hand palm up and unfurled her fist.

FLAMES.  
FUCKING FLAMES.

"What. The. Fuck."

"I know, right?!"

"So you're telling you can shoot fire from your hands?"

"Yeah, I thought I might be a damn witch honestly," she said with a laugh, closing her fist to extinguish the flame.

"Whatever you say, Charizard." I tried to joke to hide my complete astonishment.

We went spent the rest of the evening completing our homework. I would sporadically ask her questions about her "parlor trick" as she called it. She took her leave to head back home and I began to contemplate everything that was just revealed. It seemed like regardless of where I went, I couldn't escape this supernatural shit. Here, my best friend, dare I say, my sister is a human flame thrower. _He_ said our worlds were separate, but here I was being dragged right back in. Circe joked she was a witch. Could she be right? Are witches real? Hell, vampires were supposed to be fiction but I know exactly the truth to that.


	4. Chapter 4- Bad Blood

**Chapter 4- "Bad Blood"**

The rest of the school week had passed uneventfully. Cece and I planned to meet after school and head to my house where we would get ready for Alex's party.  
"Are you ready for your first party?" She questioned as she jumped into the passengers seat.

Before I could answer, she then leaned forward and pinched my cheek," My wittle baby is allll grown up."

"Shut up ya bitch." I gave her my best eye roll.

"Wow, Iz, I'm starting to rub off on you. I'm impressed," She cackled, pretending to wipe away a proud tear. When she was done with her dramatics, I threw my car into gear jerking her around in her seat. She just laughed at my temper. Soon after I joined in and we laughed loudly together. We had become even closer after her fire display. With the exception of _Him_ , she knew mostly everything about me. We quickly pulled into my driveway and made our way to my room, raiding the fridge for snacks as we went. She turned on my Spotify on my computer, scrunching her nose when classic music started playing. She quickly changed it to some hip-hop. She was trying to 'broaden my music horizons', and I didn't mind the change.

"So, Iz, what kind of look are you going for tonight?" Circe asked opening my closet door and making her way to my clothes.

"Hmm, maybe something flirty, but not too flirty. I don't want anyone to actually flirt with me tonight." I laughed.

"Honey, you really need to get back on the dating scene." I paled at the thought.

"That's rich coming from Miss 'I'm-swearing-off-boys-until-college'," I retorted butchering her accent when I quoted her.

"Isabella, you sound like a damn yankee." Circe replied laughing, not able to pull herself together at my attempt of a southern accent.

Throwing me a tight pair of black moto jeans and crimson tank top, Circe started to strip down and put on her own outfit. A high-waisted skirt and sleeved crop top. I've never seen someone as comfortable with her body as Circe. This girl would strip down in front of queen of England without a second thought. Jumping up, I walked to the bathroom so I could change. I barely finished dressing before she was pushing her way into my bathroom with a bag full of makeup.

"I promise, Iz, I'll keep the makeup light. Scout's honor." She claimed as she pushed me onto a stool.

"Done!" She exclaimed not soon after she began, backing up to check her work. True to her word, she only placed a little blush, highlight, and mascara.  
"Girl, you have the best brows and lashes. I'm so jealous." Circe stated. I just laughed. Brows? What a weird compliment. After the confidence blow, _He_ left me with, it was strange to be complimented. Circe was very pretty and extremely popular with the guys in our classes even if she didn't give them time of day. She had a natural beauty to her even though she tended to wear make up and her whole body screamed confidence. She has those legs for days that were toned from running and a golden tan from hours spent training in the sun. Sometimes I would look at Circe and wonder if she was something _He_ would want. _Him_ with someone else was a painful thought, so I quickly pushed it away. Circe finished applying her makeup, finishing with a deep plum lipstick. She was ready to knock the boys out.

"Wow, Ce, you look amazing." Her outfit showed off her slender curves and the makeup just accentuated her beauty.

"Look at yourself, honey, you are the damn knockout tonight," She retorted.

"Nah, but you did do a good job on my makeup."

"Shut up, Iz," She almost yelled at me, "you are so beautiful. We are going to have to grab one of Phil's bats just to beat the guys off of you tonight." I could only laugh. She always knew the right thing to say. I really felt like her sister especially since she always had my back.

We made our way to the party at Alex's house. Renee insisted dropping us off in case "we decided to drink"; she never really played the concerned mother part well. I was surprised she didn't kick me out of the car with a bottle of tequila and a bag of marijuana. Renee was almost too excited for me to party. We pulled up to the house, jumping out while thanking my mom.

"'I'll text you if we need a ride home, Mom." I reassured Renee.

"It's all fine, baby. Go wild, but use protection!" My mom shouted out the window while driving off. I reddened.

"Well your mom is very… open-minded." Circe raised her brows in disbelief then laughed. She grabbed my hand yanking me to the front door, walking in without even knocking.

The party was in full swing, I could already see that Lauren was pretty wasted by the way she wobbled around circling around Alex like a gnat.  
"Damn, Lauren sure is thirsty tonight. She looks like a vampire about to drain Alex dry." I paled at her statement. Could she know? "Calm down, Bella." I thought to myself. I gave her a little laugh as a response.

We grabbed some cups and started to slowly make our way through the party. This was my first-time drinking, so I took it slow, but that didn't last long as Cece handed me three shots. Who knew those tiny little drinks could really knock you on your ass. I sure didn't. Next thing I knew, I was out on the dance floor sandwiched between two random guys. "Well this is different." I thought to myself. I tried to extract myself from the guys, but I was never really known for my strength and the liquor didn't help. I searched the room for Circe and as soon as her eyes met, I gave her a panicked look. With a laugh, she rolled her eyes and made her way to yank me off the dance floor.

"I never thought I would make it out of there alive." I guffawed.

"I never thought little Izzy could move like that." Circe laughed, imitating my dance moves.

"Well thanks for the save."

"Anytime, Iz. On that note, lets get another drink." She smiled, walking to the cooler labeled "jungle juice".

"I would recommend going slow on this one, Iz." She said while sniffing her cup. Ignoring her warning, I took a big gulp and almost choked on the burning liquid.

"Christ on a cracker. That shit is pungent." I coughed out, making Circe laugh.

"Told you. Think of me as your party Yoda." She bowed her head.

"Drink beer we must." I said in my best Yoda voice. It wasn't even close and we both laughed at my failure. I realized how much I had changed since Edward's departure. Edward. I acknowledged his name for the first time since he ditched me in the woods. What would Edward think of me drinking at a party? I took another large gulp of my drink. Edward didn't care. This is what he wanted, right? He wanted me to live a normal and this was just a normal part of being a teenager. I downed the last half of my solo cup in one go.

"Dang girl, you better slow down. You're getting too big for your britches." Circe laughed.

"Ce, you know I have no idea what you are saying when you say stuff like that."

Rolling her eyes, she said, "Never mind. Just slow down. I don't want to hold your hair back later."

The party continued and we made our way around talking and dancing. I drank another cup slowly this time. I decided now was a perfect time for a bathroom break. I let Circe know where I was going. As I made my way to the bathroom, I bumped into one of the guys I danced with earlier. He was a pretty cute guy and we struck up a conversation. It seemed the liquid courage made me slightly bolder than normal. I laughed at one of his jokes and without anymore provocation he leaned forward and kissed me. Stunned, my mouth dropped open slightly which he took as an invitation to stick his warm tongue into my mouth. The numbness from the alcohol made my reactions slow as I just stood there letting him lead the way with his tongue. I had never been kissed like this and it was exhilarating. We made out in the hallway for a couple of minutes before his hands started to lower and move further down my body. When his snaked his hand up my shirt, quickly grabbing my breast, I jerked. His decision to push things further made me snap out of my alcohol buzz. What was I doing? I didn't even know his name. A sharp pain shocked the hole Edward left. I pushed back slightly on his chest, distancing our bodies and unlocking our mouths. He looked down with questioning eyes.  
"I'm sorry, I can't," was all I could stammer out before I made a run for the bathroom.

I used the bathroom and stumbled up to the sink to wash my hands and splash some cold water on my face. Looking into the mirror, I saw the results of my hallway make out session. My lips were plumped and reddened, my face flushed. Staring back at my big brown eyes, I wondered if I would ever be able to let Edward go? Would the aching ever stop? It was unfair that he could move on so easily and have rest of eternity at his disposal. I was stuck with this hole in my chest and, in the grand scheme of things, a short time to live. Sighing, I made my way to the door right as someone bust into the bathroom. Did I not lock that door? I swear I did. The guy only uttered an "opps" as he walked in locking the door behind him. It was the second guy I danced with earlier. Brad, maybe? No, Chad? I couldn't recall. As he passed by me, he got uncomfortably close. I tried to move out of the way, but he was too quick.  
"Hey where are you going so quickly, sweetheart?" His breath smelt atrocious as he leaned down to me.

"Um, I-I was just going to meet up with my friend."

"I have a better idea; why don't you hang out with me for a bit." He leaned closer, lips brushing my ear.

"Sorry, gotta go." I tried to dismiss his offer. I only took two steps before he had me pinned against the wall. His mouth against mine, trying to force his tongue into my mouth.

"Stop playing games, sweetheart. I remember the way you were teasing me on the dance floor." I couldn't respond before his mouth was back on mine so hard it forced my mouth open. I gagged when he stuck his tongue down my throat. He tasted of stale beer and what I thought might be dip. I tried to push him off, if only to get a breath of air. He maneuvered my hands together to fit in one of his and spun me around until my face was smushed against the wall. He smoothed his hands down my jeans before he roughly reached for the button undoing my pants. He stuck his tongue back in my mouth before I could scream. I heard him unzip his pants and felt the cool air against my bottom as he yanked down my pants.

"GET OFF ME!" I screamed as loud as I could. I couldn't over power him. I started having flashbacks to the alley in Port Angeles. This time Edward wasn't here to save me. Nobody would be able to help. Before he could get my underwear down, I heard a loud crash. The sound of the door breaking filled my ears.


	5. Chapter 5- Damn!

**Chapter-5 "Damn!"**  
Circe POV

The moment our eyes met in the parking lot on Isabella's first day, I knew we would become friends. I could see heartache in her deep brown eyes. They were doe-like which only enhanced her innocent look; I knew I needed to protect her. Her pain resonated within me, I knew what it felt like to bare that extreme pain alone.

The weeks passed and we only became closer. She started to come out of her shell more. Izzy was witty, smart, and sarcastic. Her patient and kind demeanor just cooled the fires that burned within me. Iz, was like the moon to me; calm, cool, and collected, she was like a breath of chill night air. In the darkness, one could find a place to hide away. We were opposites, but the contrast was so refreshing. I decided to show her the fire that roared within me. I hoped she would accept me for freak that I am and help cool some of the burn that my past held. I would do it for her. She was my sister forged in pain, but, hopefully, eventually in healing. Without hesitation she accepted who I was. Her eyes filled with empathy at my tragedy that had changed and shaped me. Izzy was that silent night that gave me peace. Sisters. I never had someone that truly loved me. Her love and acceptance were the balm that cooled the fire in my charred soul.

We made our way into the party and I could see her hesitation. I filled our cups, knowing the liquid courage would relax her. She drank the cup like a champ, so I decided now would be the time to bring out the big guns and the inner Izzy; I handed her some shots. The results were hilarious! I laughed watching her grind on those two frat guys. She would die if she could really see how douchey the guys were, but she had her beer goggles on tonight. "Oh," I laughed to myself, "she just figured it out." We made eye contact and Iz pleaded for my help. I made my way over to her still laughing and yanked her from the two douches. Now was a good time for refreshments. She was out of breath from her wild dancing session. She took big of a gulp and I gave her a lighthearted warning. She laughed it off. Something in her demeanor changed slightly, and I knew she was having one of her inner turmoil moments. Izzy would recoil within herself every once in while wrapping herself in that cocoon I tried so hard to rip away from her. Arms protecting her chest just like she was holding herself together; honestly, I don't think she was even aware of the action. She still hadn't opened up about what happened to her. I waited patiently, slowly burning inside, wanting to set fire to whatever or whoever hurt her. I had a feeling I'd get my chance eventually; her tender pure heart wouldn't take her revenge but I'd gladly avenged her.

She suddenly snapped out of her thoughts, downing her cup in a flash. I gave her a sterner warning this time. The thought of dealing with puke made me gag. She excused herself to the bathroom while I made casual conversation with some friends.

"God, did she fall into the toilet," I questioned to myself. I made my way to the bathroom. I stopped suddenly when I saw Izzy making out with Tweedle-dee from earlier. Maybe I could take a picture of this and give it to her as a present. I laughed at the thought of her face burning red when she saw it. Snapping back into focus, I decided to leave the two lovebirds to their make out session.  
"I'm sorry, I can't." I heard Iz stutter out.  
I looked up and watched Izzy run to the bathroom leaving Tweedle-dee high and dry. He passed me on the way back to the party. I knew she would need a minute to regroup, so I made my way back to the music in the living room.

"Anytime now." I said glancing at my phone to check the time. Damn, she really spends a lot of time in bathrooms. I decided it was time to check on her maybe she really did need someone to hold her hair back. As I made my way back to the bathroom, I heard shuffling in the bathroom. Weird. I knocked on the door. Nobody answered. Double weird. Then I heard it.  
"GET OFF ME!"

That was Izzy. I knew her voice too well. I tried to open the door while the burning seared its way through my body. I was going to kill whoever was touching her. I backed up from the door and with a shattering kick, the door was busted in. After what happened to me, I had learned to defend myself. The rage from my attack was spent on endless hours at the gym between kickboxing and Jiu-Jitsu. I never wanted to be vulnerable and helpless like I had those years ago.

When I walked through the broken door, I knew he would have to die. He had Izzy pressed up against the wall. I knew she was a virgin, she had told me in one of our chats, and I also knew what it was like to have that taken from you forcefully. Racing up to him he threw out and arm to block me. Mistake. I grabbed his wrist, jumped up and placed his arm between my legs pressing my legs across his body. We started to fall and I thrust up my hips against his elbow as we fell to the floor. The snap of his arm rang out in the room. Everything moved in slow motion for me, but I knew the process of breaking his fucking arm was fast. I rolled off the floor as he screamed. Climbing on top of him, I grabbed his throat, the fire in my hands begged release. I let my hand slowly singe his throat as I beat the shit out of him with my other fist. I knew I was small, but I punched with a fury that was fueled by my anger. I didn't stop even when I felt his blood splatter my face.

A cool hand touched my shoulder as I reared my arm back for another punch.

"Circe, Stop." I held my fist ready to release. He was out cold, still breathing, unfortunately. I released his throat and unclenched my fist. As I looked down at him, I knew he would wear the burn imprint from my hand for the rest of his worthless life. "Good." The fire inside me praised me. I swear sometimes that fire inside was the devil himself.

"Circe, we need to get out of here."

I shifted my eyes and met Izzy's brown eyes. She had redressed herself. I had looked over her and she only had a few abrasion marks on her body from how roughly he was grabbing her. Thank god.

"Would you like to call the cops, Iz?"

"No, I just want to go back home."

I grabbed my phone and requested an Uber back to Izzy's house. We left him on the floor like the trash that he is. Five minutes later, we were on our way to her home. I could feel by her silent demeanor that she was coming to terms with everything that happened and almost happened. Her jaw set and I could see her acceptance then determination. Tonight, I was going to push for the truth of what happened in her past; She was ready. 

* * *

A/N: I hope y'all are liking the story. It will lighten up in the next few chapters, maybe. haha. When I initially started envisioning this story, it was mostly about the later parts. So, I'm trying best to set up this story for those parts while not butchering the story in my head. This is my first fanfic, so please review.

Also, I never realized how many times I would use commas in a story. So every time I hit the comma key I get terrible anxiety. I swear I'm over doing the commas. Yeah? haha.


	6. Chapter 6- The Union

Chapter 6

I stood naked in my shower scrubbing the memories from the party off my body. Nothing had been said since I told Circe that I wanted to go home. We just rode to my house silently and went down the stairs to my room. I thought back to when I stopped Circe, I had stood there staring at the guy while she went to the sink to wash the blood off her face and hands. His face was a bloody mess and his arm lay unnaturally bent, and the blood everywhere didn't even phase me. "Good," I thought to myself. Excuse me? I was okay with this? This wasn't the Isabella Swan that I knew. I always tried to be above violence. I never wanted another person to suffer. Well, that's what I thought? "He deserved it," my inner voice soothed me. Something about him injured on the ground made something deep within me happy. Was I sick of being the helpless person Edward always told me I was? "Bingo," the voice inside my head sang. I was sick of being the victim. Fuck. I realized I was just a damsel in distress with Edward, and I unquestioningly played my part. I debated this in my head the whole ride home.

"Izzy, we need to talk about _everything_." Circe barely let me get dressed before she spoke from the other side of the door. I cringed. Could I tell her everything? _Almost_. I knew I would have to take the part about vampires to my grave. I couldn't have my sister's life on my conscious just to get all of the weight off my chest. She was my real family, not the "We will be sisters" shit that Alice spewed then left me without a second thought. Circe fought for me. She fought for me against some guy that was way bigger than her. No hesitation. She would have killed him too if I didn't stop her.

"Okay," was all I responded while I gave one last look in the mirror. We both sat in my bed, cuddling close with the fluffy comforter.

"So what happened." Circe prodded softly.

"He just broke into the bathroom. I thought he was drunk and just needed to pee. I had no idea. He grabbed me so quickly and I didn't know how to stop him. He was going to rape me, and I couldn't even save myself." Only one tear made its way down my face as I recounted my night to Circe.

"I'm sorry, Iz. I'm sorry I didn't realize something was wrong earlier," Circe uttered grabbing my hand.

"It's not your fault, Ce. You saved me," I squeezed her hand. I couldn't imagine if she hadn't made it in time.

"You're my person, Iz. I will always be there for you." My breath caught remembering when I had been promised that before. I knew Cece meant what she said, but it still made my chest burn.

"Why do you do that?" Circe asked.

"What do you mean," raising my eyes to hers.

"Why do you get that look in your eye. It's like someone is stabbing you."

"I-I just umm, it's a long story." I stuttered out. Should I tell her?

"Well best get to talking, Isabella," Circe replied. I let out a sigh. _Dammit_. I gave her a detailed, as I could, recount of those months with Edward. I jumped into the story starting off on my first day at Forks.

"So, you are telling me that son of a bitch left you in the woods?"

"Well, I was right near the house."

"What did you see in him? I mean I get that he was good looking, had money, and was charming, but like other than that why; did he have a big dick?" Circe questioned. I turned bright red.

"How would I know Circe!" I squeaked embarrassed.

"Oh yeah, forgot," she laughed out, "Now stop avoiding the question."

"Well I guess I had always taken care of everyone. I had to manage the money with my mom. I had to make sure we were fed since she couldn't cook. When she met Phil, her world revolved around him, and I always felt like I was holding her back," I explained.

"Well what about your dad?"

"Well he wasn't exactly great at conversation. He did try, but I was so used to being independent. It's like I moved in with him and took over cooking and cleaning and he just let me." I sighed.

"Then Edward came along and took care of me. His family was so welcoming and close; I wanted so badly to belong. My feeling for him were deep and intense. He promised me forever and I foolishly believed him." I looked away embarrassed.

"There's nothing wrong with giving your heart away, Iz. I've been there. I just hope one day with will let the pain go. He's not worth it." She said throwing herself onto her back, sprawling out on my bed.

"I'm not sure I can, Cece. Sometimes the pain runs so deep it feels like my heart has been ripped out."

"If you let me Izzy, I will follow you to the end of the world. We can go to college and have a wild time. We could graduate and find a shitty apartment somewhere while we pay back all our school debt. Hell, we could get a bunch of cats and become crazy cat ladies. Maybe we can find two more roommates and be just like Golden Girls. I'd be Blanche, obviously." She winked and started laughing. "You'd be Dorothy. Y'all both need to get laid." By this time, she was laughing so hard tears ran down her face.

"Whatever," I said as I threw a pillow at her face. It missed by a mile which only made her laugh harder.

We laid on bed half watching tv and half talking. "So, Izzy where are you applying to college?"

"Honestly, I haven't really applied anywhere. I wasn't sure If I would take a year off or what."

"Well I got into University or Georgia, maybe you should apply there." Circe suggested. I just shrugged in response.

"You know Iz, I wasn't kidding about us following each other. I can help you with your applications. I know you don't have a lot of clubs and sports, but your grades are fantastic. UGA has a wide selection of majors. Think we could live together and skip the awkward strange roommate drama!"

"Well when you put it that way." I thought aloud, "Sure let's try. What do I have to lose?"

"Just think Izzy! We will have the time of our lives," Circe squealed in excitement. She grabbed her laptop and brought up the application that she had already started filling out for me. I just rolled my eyes, but deep down I wanted to go with her.

"If we get it in by Tuesday, you'll make it in time for the deadline. So, get to typing bitch," She demanded handing the laptop to me. Laughing, I started going over the application. After the Cullens, I never thought I'd ever have a close family, but Circe and I had found each other. We molded together seamlessly; we made up for each other's faults and we strengthened together. I worked a little on one of the essays only looking up when I heard Circe softly snoring. Closing the laptop, I laid down next to my best friend and sister and passed out. Tonight, had been one hell of a night.

The next few weeks had been a rush of school and hanging out. I had somehow, by the skin of my teeth, gotten my application in in time. Even wilder, I managed to get an acceptance letter. Spring break was quickly approaching and I had decided to go back to Forks to spend some time with my dad knowing I wouldn't be back for awhile. I convinced a reluctant Circe to come out with me.

"Are you sure you want to spend spring break in Forks and not at the beach," Circe asked right before they called our boarding group.  
"There's beach near Forks. We can go there." I didn't tell her it would be too cold to swim though.

"Is there anyone you want to see while we are there or just father bonding time?"

"It's a small town, so I'm sure someone will come out of the woodwork, but I wouldn't mind seeing my friend Jacob."

"Ohhh, is Jacob hot?" Circe looked hopeful. I rolled my eyes. She swore off having a boyfriend, not hooking up with guys.

"Ew, Circe he's like my little brother. I've known him all my life."

"Girl, I ain't asking for you, I'm asking for me. Hoe's gotta eat." She winked at me. I could only laugh. The attendant called our group to board and we quickly found our seats.

Landing at Sea-Tac, we made our way to baggage. Charlie was already waiting for us at baggage, in uniform. Thankfully, our bags were out quickly. I was always embarrassed when Charlie was in uniform or driving his squad car, not because he was a cop, but for the amount of attention it brought.

"Cuff'em Swan." Circe jokingly demanded. Charlie let a chuckle and they shook hands.

"I have a feeling you're going to be trouble, Miss Montgomery," Charlie teased.

"No, sir. I'm here to just keep Izzy in line. She's the real hellion." Circe smirked.

"Okay, okay enough let's get out of here." I said rolling my eyes. Circe and Charlie laughed at my expense. We, finally, made our way out to his car that was parked in a no parking zone, cop perk, and made the last of the journey home. I caught my dad up on the happenings in my life. I told him that I got accepted in UGA and would start in the fall. The look on his face told me that he was proud of me even though he didn't say much. I could also tell he was happy that I was out of my zombie state that I had been in before I left.

"So, Bells are you going to go down to La Push and see Jake. He's been asking about you." Circe's eyes lit up and she gave me a wicked smile.

"Of course, Dad. I haven't seen him and Billy in forever."

"I bet you won't even recognize him, he shot up while you were gone." Charlie just laughed. When Charlie wasn't looking Circe wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at me. I sighed to myself.

By the time we made it to Forks, Circe had charmed my dad.

"She seems like a sweetheart, Bella." My dad announced when Circe was out of earshot. I laughed. I knew better, Circe was a firecracker. We made our way into my room, it was just as I left it except it looked like Charlie had washed the sheets and made the bed. There were no set plans for the day, so we laid around and watched tv. Circe quickly replaced me as the favorite daughter when she sat down and started watching sports with Charlie. I made my way into the kitchen to start dinner, listening to the excited shouts coming from the living room.

"What's cookin' good lookin'," Circe asked entering the kitchen.

"I haven't decided yet."

"Well let me help ya," She quickly went to the fridge to see what Charlie had. We made some spaghetti, since Charlie didn't really have any food in the house. I'd have to go grocery shopping tomorrow. The rest of the night was spent watching basketball while I did some reading.

The next morning, I tried to wake Circe up to go grocery shopping and she just threw out a hand trying to hit me. She was definitely not a morning person. Thankfully Charlie hadn't sold my beloved truck. I felt at home again as I made the drive to the store. I worked my way down each aisle grabbing enough food for the week plus some more to make Charlie some freezer meals. How the hell Charlie wasn't overweight was beyond me, he survived on junk and greasy diner food. I stood in the cereal aisle debating which pancake mix to buy when I heard familiar voices behind me.

"Bella is that you." _Shit_. I turned to see Jessica and Lauren standing behind me.

"Oh hey guys. How are you doing?" I gave a small smile. It wasn't a pleasant surprise.

"I can't believe you didn't tell us you'd be in town," Jessica exclaimed.

"Oh sorry, I forgot we have the same spring break. Last minute decision."

"Well we are grabbing stuff for a picnic. The gang is going to La Push for a beach day. It's supposed to be sunny this afternoon," Jessica stated, "Would you like to join us. Everyone would love to see you." I knew the only reason Jessica wanted me to come was to catch up on gossip. Lauren scowl deepened. What is it with the damn Laurens.

"Well actually I have a friend in town with me."

"That's okay, they can come too. The more the merrier!" I automatically wanted to say no but I promised Circe the beach. I gave her yes and my new number so she could text me the details. _Circe is going to have a field day with Lauren,_ I smiled to myself at the thought. Quickly finishing shopping, I checked out and was on the road back to Charlie's house.

Back at the house, Circe was finally up sitting at the table drinking coffee.  
"Please tell me you got creamer," Circe whined. She only drank coffee that was sugary sweet, which was the total opposite of me and Charlie.

"For you princess, anything." I said throwing her the creamer. Circe caught it when I threw it way off target.

"So, what are the plans today?" Circe asked pouring a large portion of creamer into her coffee.

"Well I saw some old _friends_ at the grocery store and they wanted us to meet up and go to the beach with them." Circe's eyes met mine when I emphasized friends. She gave me a devilish smile. Circe's philosophy on life was "a little drama made life interesting". She followed her motto to the T. While she wasn't into starting drama, she loved to watch and finish it if she needed to.

"Well what bikini should I wear," she asked excitedly.

"Luckily its unseasonably warm right now, so I would say the one that breaks the most necks." I knew this is exactly what she wanted to hear. Lauren was going to shit bricks.

Slapping on her smallest red bikini and me a one-piece with cut outs, which we covered with cut-offs and t-shirts, we made our way down to La Push. My style had gotten more revealing as Circe helped me rebuild my confidence, though I was still pretty modest compared to Circe. My truck chugged along, while Circe watched out the window commenting on the scenery.

"I love this truck Izzy. The bed is nice and big." She winked at me.

"Does your mind ever leave the gutter, Ce?" I laughed while rolling my eyes.

"Hell naw." She chuckled jumping out of the truck grabbing her bag. Everyone was already down by the water set up around a fire pit.

"Bella you made it," Jessica exclaimed, "Who is your friend." Jessica gave her the once over, annoyance in her eyes. Circe was gorgeous and Jessica was easily envious.

"This is Circe, we go to school together." I answered. The rest of the group had walked up by now  
"Well nice to meet you. My name is Mike." _Circe is going to eat him alive,_ I laughed to myself. Everyone started introducing themselves.

"Well nice to meet y'all." Circe laid the accent on thick, giving a smile. Lauren's scowl that was already firmly in place deepened. Circe met my eyes as we walked toward the beach.

"Thirsty, aren't they?" Circe whispered me as we made our way to the logs surrounding the firepit.

"Very, they love fresh meat." I laughed quietly. Dropping our bags together, we stretched out on the logs and started making conversation with Angela. Angela was always a sweet person. Circe took an instant liking to her, and Angela her. Angela caught me up on the happenings in Forks and I told her about my life in the peach state.

"I think I'm going to go for a swim." Circe said to us. Boys looked up, hope in their eyes.

"Good luck with that, I think I'll do some reading for now," I responded. Circe stood and turned to me and Angela. She gave us a quick wink and slowly started peeling off her clothes that were covering her red bikini while the guys watched. She bent over toward her bag and grabbed out some tanning oil. Angela and I held back our laughs, glancing at each other while the boys watched Circe oil herself.

"You're going to get cancer, Circe," I laughed.

"Well honey, at least I'll die tan," she shot back with a wink. It wasn't long before Tyler made his way to Circe beating the other guys to her side.

"So, Circe do you want to learn how to surf." Tyler asked.

"Yeah, sounds like fun." Circe was always up for some type of sport.

Angela and I read quietly with each other. We laughed each time we heard the guys make a pass at Circe. I knew none of these guys would have a chance, she tended to like her guys a little wilder, more of a bad boy. I eventually took off my shirt when I started to warm up. I looked up feeling I was being watched, I saw some people making their way down the beach. The guys were huge, hulking muscle; they were shirtless showing off their russet skin. _Must be part of the tribe,_ I thought. As they made their way to the firepit, I realized I recognized them.

"What's up paleface." A deep voice joked.

"Oh my god, Jacob is that you?" I was astonished. I jumped up and gave him a hug.

"In the flesh, Bells. Your dad told my dad you would be in La Push today. I'm a little hurt you didn't stop by my house first," Jacob teased.

"They are the worst gossips," I laughed.

"Yeah worst than a bunch of old ladies." Jake gave me a handsome smile. _Damn Jacob is fine_. I mentally slapped myself at the thought. Was this betraying Edward?  
I saw Jacob's friends looking toward the water. Circe slowly made her way to us.

"So, this is my friend Circe. She's visiting with me." She smiled at the guys. Jacob gave a polite nod.

"Hey! I'm Jacob and this is Embry and Quil." Jacob pointed to his friends who were unashamedly checking out Circe. Caught they gave her a smug smile.

"Nice to meet y'all. Jacob, Bella has told me _soo_ much about you." She smiled. _I'm going to kill her,_ I thought.

"Though, she didn't tell me that they fed y'all steroids on the reservation." The guys started laughing. She was right they were huge.

"Oh, it's just superior native genes." Embry replied. Circe laughed at his joke.

"You know I hear steroids shrink _other_ things." Circe informed me innocently. I just laughed.

"Want to find out." Embry asked with a sly smile, not missing a beat. Before Circe could reply, we heard a loud yell from the other side of the beach. We looked to see someone falling from the cliff.

"Holy shit." We yelled out in unison.

"It's okay," Quil laughed, "It's just the our friends cliff diving." We watched as another guy leapt off the top of the cliff doing a flip before hitting the water.

"Oh, I want to try," Circe responded excitedly grabbing Quil by the hand, "Take me there!"

Circe was already playing a game of cat and mouse with Embry. You could clearly see the annoyance on his face when he saw Ce grab Quil's hand.

"You'll have to start on the smaller part first." Jacob cautioned. He wrapped an arm around me, as we followed Circe, Quil and Embry to the cliffs. _Damn, he is burning hot_ , I thought.

Jacob and I made conversation while the Jacob's friends showed Circe where to jump. I watched as Circe backed up away from the cliff's edge.

"It's okay if you're too afraid to jump." Embry quipped. Circe gave him a smirk before I saw a streak of her red running for the edge, launching herself off the cliff into a summersault squealing the whole way down. Quil and Embry waited for a few seconds before both taking off after her. Jacob and I laughed.

"She's crazy, isn't she," Jacob asked.

"Yes, she's insane but she's my best friend so I put up with it." I laughed.

"Well what do you think about jumping," Jacob asked, "I can jump with you if you're scared." I gulped at the thought of the height.

"Um, sure, but you have to save me when I start to drown." I replied.

"Deal. Good thing, I know CPR." He smiled. Jacob grabbed my arm and slung me onto his back. It was surprising how strong he was. Last time I saw him, he was a gangly teenager and now he looked like a man. I felt myself slightly attracted to him. _What is wrong with me_ , I asked myself. I wrapped my legs tightly around Jacob's waist as he took off running toward the edge of the cliff. He threw us into the air and I screamed pulling myself tighter around his warm body; we plunged to the sea. We popped up after we untangled ourselves from each other. Laughing we made our way back to shore where our friends waited.

"Damn Iz, I didn't think you'd jump." Circe looked between me and Jacob smirking.

"Well, I had some help." I glanced at Jacob who was already looking at me. I turned from his gaze quickly. I turned pink.

"I'll be honest with y'all, that was cool and all but I want to jump from the top." Circe said, thankfully turning the attention away from me.

"It's pretty dangerous, Circe," Embry said, "but I can do it with you if you want." His eyes lit up at the innuendo. Circe looked him straight in the eyes.

"Well, you can jump with me, but I don't think you'll be able to handle anything else," Circe drawled out with a devilish smirk. I didn't pin Embry as Circe's usual type. Maybe she was just enjoying the chase. At least I was enjoying my time with Jacob.

"You wanna jump, Iz?" Circe asked.

"Nah, I think I make my way back to the group and warm up around the fire." I said. Jacob and Quil decided to follow me. We settled in around the fire someone had started. The other guys in the group asking where Circe was. I rolled my eyes at Jacob who laughed before I responded that she was jumping off the top of the cliff with Embry. They looked disappointed.

 **Circe POV**

Normally I wouldn't say Embry was my type. It's not that he wasn't a fine piece of ass because he was. He was flirty, but I had a feeling he was a little too sweet for me. A big bark, but not enough bite, if you know what I mean. But he was the first guy I'd seen that was worth my time in a long while. We made our way up the long trail to top of the cliff talking the whole time. He told me about his family some about living on the reservation. He was a cool guy and maybe if he wasn't sniffing at me like a dog, I'd be down. As we got closer to the top, I could start to make out the murmuring of voices. When we reached the group of guys, they turned their eyes to me. These guys were even bigger than Jacob, probably older. Embry introduced me then his friends. I made eye contact with the one named Paul. _Yes, he's it_ , I thought to myself. I could sense a bad boy with issues a mile away. They were always the perfect prey, never letting themselves get too attached. And praise the lord, he was so damn fine. He wasn't as tall as the one named Sam, but he was hulking and chiseled. He smirked at me when he caught me looking. I gave Paul a classic "you wish smirk" and asked Embry to show me where to jump. I stood back and let a few of the other guys jump, leaving me and Paul on the cliff waiting for the water to clear. I planted my feet, getting ready for the sprint to the edge when I felt his breath in my hair.

"You're not fooling anyone." I could hear the smirk in Paul's voice.

"I'm not sure what your talking about." I smiled innocently.

I knew exactly what he was talking about. I wanted him. I could feel the heat from his body on my back. I shivered. He only chuckled. Before he could respond I took off in a full sprint throwing myself off the cliff. Pure exhilaration as I fell to the churning water below. I felt the water rush around my body as I slid into the deep. I made a dash to the surface. What I didn't expect when I breached the surface was another wave to knock me back under. As I swirled in the water, I realized I lost my bikini top when I was shoved back under. _Excellent_ , I rolled my eyes. Step one stay calm. Okay, I can do that. I was a decent swimmer, I mean not like first place material but decent. I saw my red top floating just a few feet under me and I decided to go for it. I almost reached it before I felt one large, warm arm wrap around stomach. " _Dammit, I really liked that top_ ," I cursed to myself as Paul yanked my body to the surface and I exhaled the breath I had been holding replacing it with fresh air.

"Are you okay, paleface?" He yelled over the sound of the waves.

"Yeah chief, but you yanked me up before I could grab my top." Paul just gave me a shit-eating grin. That son of bitch, he did that on purpose. Splashing him with water, I started to swim back to shore and to the people who had gathered. I could see Izzy clutching Jake's hand, so I gave her a little wave to signal I was good. Paul quickly passed me in the water to get in front of me. He waited for me to catch up, standing with his shoulders above the water.

"Jump on my back." He commanded.

"You wish," I quipped back.

"Suit yourself, I'm sure the audience would love to see your tits." Damn, he's right. As Paul started to swim away, I quickly grabbed his arm and he waited while I climbed onto his back. Oh lord he was so hot. I pressed my chest tightly against his back and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Yep, I knew you couldn't resist," He gloated. I unlocked one of my feet and slowly ran it up his knee to his inner thigh, stopping just short. I heard his intake of breath as I leaned forward, lips to his ear.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about," I whispered accent rolling off thickly. I swear he growled and the vibration felt so good against my body. I locked my legs back into place so I wouldn't slip off his back as he made the last few steps toward the awaiting group. Izzy was already running into the water to meet us, thankfully she had a towel.

"Jesus, Ce I thought you drowned," Isabella came off like a worried mother. I laughed at her tone which made her scowl.

"Naw, I just lost my top in the surf," I said laughing, reaching for the towel while all the guys turned to me. I quickly dismounted and wrapped myself up, catching Paul trying to peek. Once the rest of the group saw that I was fine, we all made our way to the fire where I quickly put my shirt on. Paul sat on the other side of the circle of logs boldly watching me. I smirked when our eyes met several times. _Let the game begin_ , I thought. I leaned close to Tyler and made casual conversation, occasionally throwing in a flirtatious touch. I could see Paul watching me, unnerved, he licked his lips. _Cocky_. I watched as he got up grabbed some stuff for s'mores. I went back to my conversation with Tyler. I felt his heat as he sat on the log behind me, he wrapped his large hands around my ribs, just grazing the edge of my breast, and plopped me on his lap.

"You looked cold over here," Paul said, letting one hot finger stray across my ribs, sending more shivers up my spine.

"I guess I'm not used to this weather," I gave in leaning back on his chest. I could feel ever muscle through his thin shirt. _I wish he would bend me over this log right now_. It's been awhile and I was dying, but then again, I loved the thrill of the chase. He traced circles on my upper thigh as we stared at the fire.

"So, Bella said you guys would be in Forks for all of spring break; Do you guys have any plans?" Jacob asked. I wasn't sure for whose benefit. I wiggled on Paul's lap and turned toward where Jake and Izzy were closely sitting together. I met her eyes before speaking. I felt Paul's fingers tracing the top on my shorts.

"Yep were here all week. No big plans." I felt Paul sneak a finger into my shorts touching the top of my bikini bottoms. _Ok, maybe some plans_ , I thought.

"There's a bonfire tomorrow night and you guys are welcome to come." Jacob offered. I looked to Iz with a lifted brow, she gave me a slight shrug.

"Jacob, we'd love to come. Thanks for asking," I drawled. Catching on Izzy gave smiled as she rolled her eyes. Paul's other hand gave my ass a quick grab. We all sat around talking and laughing as it got darker. I could sense the glares coming from Jessica and Lauren as they look at Jacob and Bella talking.

"So, Bella have you heard from Edward lately," Lauren asked feigning innocence. All the Quileute boys turned for Bella's response.

"Nope, not since he left." Bella responded coolly. _Good for you girl; don't let her see you sweat._ The boys relaxed.

"Yeah, I could see that you've moved on. From one guy to the next." Lauren replied looking at Jake and Iz.

"What do you mean by that?" Iz questioned.

"Well you seem to hop from guy to guy." Lauren snickered.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Lauren." Iz was pissed but she was never good with confrontation.

"It's sad really. You only go for guys out of your league. No wonder they dump you." _Oh, this bitch was going to get it_. The burn in my body was pushing to be released. I saw Bella falter, so I decided to step in.

" _Well, bless your heart_. You know we have this saying in the South. It's, 'Talk shit, spit blood'." I stood up, moving closer to Lauren. Lauren's scowl met mine.

"Is that a threat," Lauren questioned.

"No bitch it's a promise; wanna find out?" She stood up at this point and drew back her hand for a slap. I let her hand fly though the air before I caught it. _Seriously? Why would you try to slap in a fight?  
_  
"I'll take that as a yes." I smirked. Just as she opened her mouth to speak, I decked her square in the face. She fell to the ground and I was straddling her in a flash. I felt hot, muscular arms yank me off of Lauren before I could punch her again. Jessica grabbed Lauren up with the help of Mike and they took her to the car.

"Well, looks like I found myself a hellcat." Paul whispered in my ear, holding me bridal style. He probably guessed if he put me down, I'd go after her. He guessed right. I heard some goodbyes and soon it was just us and the Quileute guys. Paul still didn't put me down.

"That was one hell of a punch, Circe," Embry said.

"Yeah, well Paul is about to find out if he doesn't put me down." I said looking straight at Paul. He laughed and let my feet drop. I looked around for Izzy hoping she was fine. She was still sitting next to Jake.

"Are you okay, Iz."

"Yeah, I guess. What is it with Laurens, though," She responded. I started laughing. _Ain't that the truth?_

"They just have really punch-able faces."

"Well I've never seen someone with a temper worse than Paul's," Quil jumped in. All the guys laughed.

"I punch harder than him too," I joked flexing my arm. We all started cracking up. Paul and Quil started to wrestle, while the rest of us made our way back to the logs.

"Well, should probably head back now, Circe," Bella said picking up our bags, "Charlie will be starving."

"Sounds good, Iz."

As we said our goodbyes, I felt a big hand slide into my back pocket, squeeze, then slide back out. I ignored it knowing exactly who it was. We gave our last waves and jumped back into her truck to head home. I grabbed the paper out of my back pocket and opened it up. I smile slide to my face when I saw the ten digits on the paper. _Got'em_ , I laughed to myself. 

* * *

A/N: I edited this while fighting my toddlers off my computer. So good luck reading through any mistakes. hahah. Let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter 7- Promises

**Chapter 7- "Promises"**

"What the fuck was that, Ce?" I almost yelled as we drove back to Charlie's.

"Excuse me, you expect me to sit there while Lauren was talking shit about you?" She asked with her accent thick. It was always heavy when she got emotional.

"Not exactly, but I didn't expect you to break her nose."

"I did a public service, Iz. Now, she can get that mountain of a nose fixed," She states, trying to hide her smirk. We both started laughing. I couldn't stay mad at her. She was hilarious and I knew she only did it to protect me.

"It's time to learn to stand up for yourself Izzy. I can't stand back while you are defenseless." I contemplated what she said. _I am sick of being defenseless_.

"I guess you're right, Ce." She looked at me with a surprised smile on her face.

"So… what's up with you and Jacob? Hmm?" Circe questioned.

"I mean he's cute, but I kind of feel like I'm betraying Edward." I stated focusing on the road.

"Seriously fuck Edward, Iz. You need to move on to bigger and better things. There's a fine as hell opportunity sitting right in front of you," Circe shot back.

"I'll think about it, but tell me what's going on with Paul. Newest conquest?" I asked trying to change the subject. A devilish grin spread across Circe's face.

"I guess you could say that. He screams 'issues', which is my favorite type. No promises, just fun."

"Yeah, I could tell by the way he practically fondled you in front of everyone. You broke a lot of hearts tonight," I stated laughing, which made Circe laugh.

"Oh well, they'll live," Circe said shrugging her shoulders. We made our way into the house and began cooking dinner. Charlie eventually got off his shift and we spent the rest of the night chatting and watching movies.

Circe and I spent most of the day cooking freezer meals for Charlie finishing with enough time to get ready for tonight's bonfire. She had never been to bonfire and I know she would love the stories Billy would tell. They weren't totally legends, so hearing them this time would have a different significance for me.

"So I'm thinking this long sleeved top with this skirt." Circe said holding up a tight white shirt with a short denim skirt.

"I think Paul would appreciate the outfit." I laughed.

"You know I only dress up for me. Paul liking it is just an added bonus." She winked.

"Here, you wear this." She threw me some skinny jeans and an off-the-shoulder top. I heard the oven timer beeping and jogged downstairs to get the cookies we made for the bonfire out of the oven. I packed the cookies up and we left for La Push.

It was almost dark by the time we made it the fire pit. We settled ourselves on a log and waited for the guys to show up. Hearing noise coming from the forest, I looked up to see the guys walking toward the fire in only cut-off shorts. Did they not own shirts? I guess if my body was that nice, I wouldn't wear one either. I chuckled to myself.

"Hey guys!" Jacob greeted us when he sat down next to me.

"Hey Jake, thanks for inviting us. We brought cookies," I said handing him the giant tub of cookies we made. Jacob opened them up and all the guys started snatching them out.

"These are great Bells." Jacob exclaimed. I felt shuffling to my right and turned to see Paul pulling Circe into his lap. She winked at me and made a motion like she was reeling in a fishing pole. Jacob laughed when he saw Circe. He sat next to me. I scooted closer to him to put some distance away from the couple and to steal some of Jacobs warmth. Edward wanted me to move on and Jacob was available. Maybe I should take Circe's advice if it all went to Hell, we'd only be here a few more days. I scooted closer to Jacob; he took the hint and wrapped an arm around me. _Easier than I thought_ , I said to myself pleased. There was only a dull ache in my chest.

Billy Black's booming rich voice told a few of the tribe's legends. Circe sat mesmerized soaking in all the information in. I've never seen her so quite before. Billy finished up and all the adults left soon after leaving us, the guys and their girlfriends. We sat around talking and laughing. Jacob testing the waters with a few chaste touches.

"So, Circe, what did you think of all the legends," Paul asked as he got up and grabbed a beer. He handed both us one. I guess he didn't care that my dad was the police chief. Circe cracked hers open taking a sip.

"Are you sure they aren't real," Circe asked. The guys froze which was weird. I knew they had their superstitions about the Cullens, but it's not they knew the truth.

"What do you mean?" Sam inquired.

"Well, Paul seems like a real dog to me." She said smugly taking another sip of her beer. Everyone relaxed and started laughing. Paul leaned forward grabbing Circe hard around the waist and licked her cheek while she screamed.

"How's that for a dog?" I heard him whisper. She whispered something back I thankfully couldn't hear.

The joking and drinking continued into late in the night. Thankfully, Charlie was working a night shift and wouldn't know if we stayed here all night. Feeling bold, I leaned in closer to Jake which prompted him to pull me into his lap. He softly traced his fingertips on my arm sending a hot current up my body. I could feel my cheeks redden at the thought of more. I turned to Ce who by now was straddling Paul's lap, he was whispering in her ear and she would throw her head back as she laughed. I laughed too; that girl had no shame. As Jacob's hand made its way down my elbow to my wrist it came to an abrupt stop. He grabbed my hand and flipped my wrist for a better look.

"What the hell is this? Are those teeth marks?" He whispered angrily. I looked down surprised that I forgot about James's bite on my wrist. _Shit_. Some of the guys looked up from their dates.

"Oh you know how clumsy I am. I fell," I brushed off.

"Don't lie to me." He started shaking, then stood up moving away from me. _What the hell is his problem_? Sam made his way over to stand in between me and Jake. At this point, Circe even looked away from Paul. She had a sixth sense for drama.

"Jacob why don't you go grab some more wood," Sam commanded. Jacob started walking toward the woods.

"Hey, Bella why don't you two stay at mine and Emily's home tonight. I don't want you out on the road after drinking." It felt like more of a demand than request. And I had only one beer several hours earlier, so it's not like I was even tipsy.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea." Circe responded with a smile. I had a feeling she had other plans for tonight.

"Well how about I ride with you, Bella, to show you the way to my house." Sam offered, giving Paul a look. Sam was a quiet man so this was probably going to be an awkward ride.

"Circe, how about I show you some more of the reservation," Paul suggested. I doubt she's going to see much of the reservation with Paul's tongue down her throat. Plus, it's dark she won't be able to see anything.

"Is that good with you, Iz?"

"Sure, see you in an hour," I questioned. I didn't want to be stuck at Sam's by myself.

"Yeah, yeah… an hour." With her response I bet that I wouldn't see her for several. I just shook my head before giving her a wave. She didn't even notice. Sam and I jumped into my truck and he gave me directions to his house. For about five minutes is was awkward silence, then Sam broke the silence.

"I need to ask how you got the bite mark."

"It's not a bite mark, I fell in the woods." I was always a terrible liar especially on the spot.

"Cut the shit, Isabella. I need to know who bit you." He knew I was lying. I panicked, but I didn't answer.

"What I'm about to tell you needs to stay between us. Do you understand?" Sam asked, breaking the silence again. I nodded.

"The legends are true. We know the Cullens are vampires." I slammed on the brakes, gripping the wheel. I couldn't speak. _How the fuck does he know._ He rubbed his hand over his eyes like he was exhausted.

"The other legends are true too. The tribe did descend from wolves. The wolves protect the tribe from vampires." I just stared into the darkness ahead of me.

"What do you mean _the wolves_?" I said barely above a whisper. He didn't answer immediately and I wasn't sure he heard me. I decided to start driving again. The tension in the car was so thick.

"I'll show you." He answered as we pulled up towards his house. What does that even mean? He opened his door and walked over to the driver's side opening my door.

"The pack will be here soon." He said ominously. _What?_ I turned to the shuffling coming from the woods that surrounded his house. My breath caught as I saw a large wolf coming out of the tree line. Okay, large was an understatement. This dog was almost the size of my truck. The wolf made its way closer. Before I could gather the smarts to slam my door and get the hell out of this place, the wolf started to vibrate. I screamed when I saw the giant wolf transform into a very human, very naked Jake. Jake stopped and quickly put on some shorts.

"Come inside, Bella. We have a lot to discuss." Sam directed. I followed and Jake caught up to my side.

"Sorry about earlier, Bells." Jacob apologized, looking toward the ground.

"It's okay." I couldn't come up with more of a response. I was still freaked out that one of my childhood friends turned into a giant dog. We walked inside and the rest of the guys were already inside, I'm guessing snuck in the back while I was having my mind exploded. _Pack?_ Sam said there was a pack. So, all of these giant guys were wolves. I guess that would explain what Circe joked was steroid use.

"We need to know who bit you, Bella." Jacob asked again.

"Why?" I asked. Jacob ignored my question, firing off his own.

"Was it one of the Cullens? How did you not change?"

"It wasn't one of the Cullens." I stated, somewhat defensively. The pack looked at each other waiting for me to finish answering the rest of the question.

"It was a nomad that bit me. The Cullens killed him and Ed- Edward sucked the venom out." I heard a few soft growls.

"How about you just start from the beginning. We need to know everything to be able to protect our tribe." Sam suggested. I launched into the story of how I met Edward, how the nomads found us, how I was injured last year, and finished with why the Cullens left.

"So, vampires can have special powers?" Embry asked.

"Yeah, like Edward could read minds and Alice could see the future based on your decisions." I supplied. A few gasps were heard. I felt a tinge of betrayal as I let the pack in on the Cullens' secrets. I guess it really didn't matter since I would never see them again. We all sat around, Jacob with his hand on my knee, as I dove into what else I knew about vampires.

"Does Circe know anything about vampires," Embry asked.

"No, she has no idea. For her to know would break the main vampire law and endanger her life."

"What law," Sam asked.

"No human can live with knowledge of vampires; they must be changed or killed," I stated unemotionally. This made most of the pack growl.

"So, the Cullens left you defenseless? What would happen to you if you were caught?" Jacob asked pulling me closer.

"I would be changed or killed." I deadpanned.

"You could move back after you graduate; the pack could protect you." Sam stated. Jake looked hopeful.

"I can't ask that of you. I wouldn't want to put anyone into danger." Sam nodded his understanding. Jacob was furious.

"Bells, can I speak to you outside." Jacob didn't wait for an answer, he just picked me up and ran to my truck. He set us inside, me on his lap.

"I've known you my whole life. I'll be honest, I like you and I will protect you if you let me. Consider moving here. Maybe you can try it out this summer. I know we haven't spent a ton of time together, but I'd like a chance to really get to know you." He leaned forward waiting for my response. I felt the mild ache in my chest, which only made me angry and more determined. I wasn't sure my feelings toward Jacob, but he was a nice guy. Handsome. Kind. We had background. I could be honest with him.

"I can't promise to move here," I said, disappointment showing in his dark eyes, "but I can consider coming here for part of the summer." He smiled a bright smile.

"That's all I can ask for, Bells." His smile widened. Slowly, I leaned forward capturing his lips. The kiss started off soft, but soon he readjusted me on his lap pulling me into a deeper kiss. I straddled his legs, one of his hot hands on my hip and the other on the back of my neck. _God, was this what it was like to really kiss_? Edward always had to hold back with me. His tongue slowly made its way into my mouth and I moaned. He leaned further back into the seat grabbing both my hips. He ground me hard against him giving me a cocky smile. _This felt ah-mazing_. I had never really known what it felt like to be really touched. _No wonder Circe was always telling me to get laid_. I leaned forward and kissed him hard, which made him slide me faster against him. _Jesus Christ_. I felt a tightening in my stomach. _Just a little bit more_. What did they call an orgasm? The little death? Yeah, that's exactly what it is. _Almost there_.

"Knock, Knock." Someone said while actually knocking on my truck window. We instantly stopped; we were breathing like we ran a marathon.

"I said, 'Knock, knock' bitch." Circe. Freaking Circe. Bane of my existence. Jake reached out a long arm and cracked the door. At least the windows were fogged.

"What, Circe," I asked, annoyance shown in my voice. She just laughed.

"I told you I'd meet you here in an hour." I looked at the clock in my truck. It was at least three hours after she said she would be here.

"You're a little late," I said, climbing off of Jacob. He had his head thrown back against the truck's rear glass. Frustration coloring his features. I opened the door further. Paul and Circe stood there smirking. _Assholes._

"Well, I'm here wondering if you still want to spend the night?"

"Umm, I guess we should probably go." I said awkwardly. Jacob let out a sigh and hopped out of the truck.

"Hey Jake, will you say bye to everyone for me. I'll text you tomorrow." I gave him a one-armed hug.

"Sure, sure, Bells."

I made my way to the driver's side, hopping in and firing up the engine. Circe gave Paul a deep kiss on his lips then hopped in my truck. I noticed her skirt was wrinkled and sideways. I laughed to myself. Once again, we made our way back to Charlie's swapping stories of our night. _Well, except the vampire and wolf parts_ , I sighed to myself. Withholding the truth from my sister was hard but necessary. I just hoped if the truth ever came out that she would forgive me.

Circe POV

The night was going really well and all the stories Jake's dad told were mesmerizing. My fantastically planned outfit had Paul in the palm of my hand or should I say the palm of his hand. As we sat at the bonfire, I could feel his hands sneakily slipping under my skirt. Always teasing touches; it was driving me mad. I'd wiggle around on his lap to get him back. He'd sigh into the crook of neck, sending shivers down my spine. He turned me around to straddle him and I knew I won a small battle in the war of who would break first. I haven't wanted someone like I wanted him in a long time. I could sense something dark within him and had me wanting to know more. I got a ladies' man vibe from him, but I wasn't looking for Mr. Forever. I felt some tension around me and broke away from Paul to see an awkward standoff between Iz, Sam, and Jacob. Jacob stood back clenching his fist, only relaxing when Sam ordered him to pick up firewood. _Is Sam blind? There's a pile of wood like fifteen feet behind us_. Paul slid the tips of his fingers on the edge of my panties. Instantly, my attention snapped back to him. I heard Sam offer for us to stay at his house since we drank earlier.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea," I answered for Izzy. I could feel Paul's fingers slip closer as if approving my statement. Paul had me all wound up and I wasn't leaving this reservation until I found some sweet relief. I heard Sam offer to ride with us so we didn't get lost and Izzy agreeing.

"Circe, how about I show you more of the reservation," Paul asked. Apparently, we had the same train of thought. I asked Izzy if she was okay with us separating. An hour seemed like not enough time, but I could tell she felt pretty awkward right now. Some wise sage advice was, "Chicks before dicks," and Iz was my chick. I couldn't leave her for too long, knowing she needed a full-time bodyguard. Regardless, I jumped into Paul's truck. _Oh, sweet baby Jesus is this a nice truck._ It wasn't by any means top of the line, but you could see the care he put into maintaining it. I leaned forward and turned on his radio to see what I was working with and was pleasantly surprised to hear some classic rock. Paul jumped into the truck extremely gracefully for such a big guy and we took off into the night. I sang along to the radio while he took us up to the top of the cliffs. Parked we sat there staring out across the sea. _I wonder how many girls he's taken up here_ , I laughed to myself.

"You have a really nice voice," Paul said.

"Do I really or are you just trying to get into my pants?" I asked. Paul smirked.

"Well, is it working?" Paul inquired. I leaned toward him and gave him a gentle punch to the arm. As I pulled my fist away, he grabbed my wrist yanking me sideways into his lap. _Smooth_.

"Fine, fine, you have a good voice." He rolled his eyes smiling before he placed a kiss to my neck. I shivered which only reminded me I was sitting in his lap. I could feel him pressing into to me. _Delicious_. He turned me, facing me forward to look out toward the ocean. It was such a beautiful view but that was forgotten when he pulled my hair to the side and started placing hungry kisses all across my neck. His hands trailed from my collar bone to my knee. His hand was tantalizingly slow as he moved it back up to the edge of my skirt, pausing as he got closer.

"I can't make you any promises, Circe." He raised a brow waiting for my response. I answered by raising my arm up to run my fingers in his hair, turning my head so our mouths locked. He understood reaching further up my skirt finally breaching the tiny cloth that separated us. _Halleluiah_! I threw my head back as he worked his fingers expertly. It didn't take me long to reach the peak, and as soon as I came off my high, I turned around quickly to straddle him. He had my top off in a flash. We were chest to chest into a deep make out session. His hands were everywhere and I felt like I had melted in his embrace. I slowly pulled his zipper down and started working my hand, giving him back what he gave me a few minutes earlier. _Fair's fair_. I needed more but I had a few more days here and he needed to work for it. We both continued to acquaint ourselves with each other, but held off on swinging that bat for a home run. Eventually, we pulled away from each other to come off our highs, listening to music until we were ready to head to Sam's.

As we neared Sam's house, Paul pointed to Izzy's car with a smirk. The windows were beyond fogged up; I could barely contain my laugh. Holding a finger to lips to shush Paul, I crept over to her truck and began beating on the window. Iz was not pleased, to say the least, but soon we were on our way back to Charlie's house. We spent the rest of the night replaying our nights for each other. I was so impressed that Iz took a step away from her ex. You could see in her expression, she was fighting with her feelings but overall she seemed happy about what happened with Jake.

The rest of the week passed much to quickly for my liking. We spent our time split between Forks and La Push, Iz being dragged off by Jake and I by Paul. Iz decided to keep it at the same level with Jake, she explained she wasn't ready for more. I followed in her footsteps since we decided we would come back to Forks for at least part of the summer. We spent our last day with Charlie fishing. Izzy was determined not to get on the boat and instead stayed on shore and read. We cooked all the fish Charlie and I caught, leaving a ton for pre-made freezer meals. Charlie was a father I wish I had; even though he kept his feelings pretty hidden you could see the adoration he had for Iz. They were so similar it was hilarious to watch. Charlie and Izzy both about died if anything inappropriate came out of my mouth, which only egged me on. By the time we made it to the airport, I thought Charlie was going to be a permanent shade of red. Izzy jumped out the cruiser gathering our bags to avoid anymore of comments while I sat in the back trying to regain my breath from laughing.

"Hey, Circe?" Charlie stopped me before I could open my door to get out.

"'Sup Charlie?" I questioned.

"Thanks for breathing life back into Bella." I gave him a smile.

"Well, what are sisters for?" I answered hoping out and giving him a wave. Iz gave one last wave before walking inside the airport.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long for an update! I wasn't planning on taking a detour to Forks, so these chapters may seem a little rushed. Any future pairing preferences/guesses? Hint: They won't bark.


	8. Chapter 8- Look What You Made Me Do

**Chapter 8- "Look What You Made Me Do"**

It was the first week back after spring break and the seniors were restless. Circe and I fell back into our routine of school and hanging out, but there was an anxious undertone added to our everyday life. We were in that 'I can't wait for my life to start' mindset that most of the other seniors had added with the excitement of going back to Forks for at least half the summer. We decided to go back before the plane even landed. Circe would never admit it, but she had a soft spot for Paul. You could see it in the way she waited with bated breath for each text to come through. I think he was enthralled with her too by the one snap I accidentally opened for Circe. I needed major brain bleach from that one picture. Circe only laughed at my agony. Jacob and I's relationship was ever so slowly blossoming. We texted most of day with the occasional call. He knew I wanted to take things slow since I was still dealing with the hurt Edward left me with.

"Anything new with Jake," Circe asked, breaking me out of my trance.

"Umm... nothing new. He says he's excited to see me."

"Yeah, I bet he is." Circe threw her head back laughing. Circe had the joke maturity of Michael Scott. I went with my customary eye-roll.

"You know it's not like that with Jake."

"It could be if you just give him a chance and unzip your pants," Circe laughed, "Hey, that rhymes!"

"Speaking of unzipping pants, how's Paul doing?" She always downplayed her relationship with him.

"He's good. Want to see a proof," She asked, holding up her phone. My reflexes being as slow as they are didn't save my eyes from a naked Paul. I covered my eyes like a child while Circe was choking on her laughs.

The rest of the school year sped up until the last few days which drug out terribly. We spent most of the last week doing tests, nothing, and graduation practice. It was boringly exhausting, but thankfully there was a light at the end of the tunnel. My dad decided to fly in for my graduation and my mom invited him to stay at the house. Circe was basically living with me at this point, so it was a very crowded house with Charlie here. Ce was thriving in the awkwardness.

"So big papa, are you excited for Izzy to graduate?" Somehow, Circe wormed her way into Charlie's heart.

"Of course I am. I'm happy for you both. This is a start of a huge chapter in your lives."

"Are you excited for us to come back to Washington?" We had booked our flights to leave the day after graduation.

"I'm very happy you two will spend some time with me before you get too busy with school," Charlie replied to Ce.

"I'm excited too, Charlie. I'm ready to raise some hell in Forks." Circe devilishly laughed. Charlie looked up face draining of color. He never had to deal with a mischievous daughter before. _I mean I guess I did sneak Edward in every night_.

"Now just because I'm the police chief doesn't mean I can clean up all of your messes." Charlie admonished. Circe smiled at his response. She enjoyed messing with him, I think he knew it was from a place of love.

"So, what you are saying is I can get away with some things." The wild smile back on her face. Charlie huffed, rolled his eyes and went back to watching sports.

Finally, it was graduation day. I marched on stage, without falling, and received my diploma with a sigh of relief. We were one step closer to our 'summer of fun' as Circe named it. Circe would be celebrating at a restaurant with us since her parents couldn't even make graduation. She didn't even seem upset saying, "As long as they send me money and I still fly for free, I don't care what they do." She couldn't fool me, she wanted a family just as much as I had wanted one with the Cullens. I guess that's what we found in each other. Dinner was thankfully uneventful and soon we were last minute packing for our flight tomorrow. We made our way into _our_ room.

"I'll be honest with you, Iz. I'm ready to get back to Paul; We have some unfinished business to get to," she said with a wink.

"Is this you finally admitting you have feelings for him?" I asked.

"I have many feelings for him; Lust, hunger, anticipation…" Circe replied as she started counting on her fingers.

"You know that's not what I meant." I said, cutting her off. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, I'll admit I think he's a pretty cool guy, but that's all I'm going to say." Circe held her hands up in surrender.

"So, are you going to give up that V-card to Jake this summer or you going to wait for Prince Charming?"

"I'm going to play it by ear. I like him, but I'm not sure I want to take that step."

"Well, I'm happy you are getting out there Izzy." I smiled at her. While I wasn't completely out of the Cullen's fog, but I was closer to being me. Ce didn't want to change me, she just wanted me to be my best self. And slowly I broke down the cocoon I had built around me, there was still ache of betrayal and abandonment, but it didn't stop me from living. With the last of packing, we jumped into bed to get some sleep for our long flight tomorrow.

The flight to Washington was uneventful other than some slight turbulence. Charlie grabbed his cruiser from parking while we waited for our bags. Everyone was starving from the terrible airport food, so we stopped at the diner for an early dinner.

"So, do you girls have any plans for tonight," Charlie asked.

"We might head into town and scout for a summer job." I answered. We had decided to try and work part-time to get ready for college. While Circe could live on junk food and ramen, I needed actual food, so the best idea was to save up some money in case classes were too tough and I couldn't work.

"You should try out Newton's. They always hire extra people during the summer."

"Thanks for the tip." I answered, stabbing my cobbler with my fork. Last place I wanted to work was with Mike.

"Yeah, we just need to go to the house and freshen up so we can check a few places out." Circe added.

We made it to Charlie's and swiftly unpacked our luggage. Circe put on some light makeup while I took a quick shower. Traveling always made me feel and look so gross. When I hopped out Ce already had our outfits picked out. Astoundingly, she had appropriate clothes picked out; they screamed please-hire-me.  
We raced to the truck and went back into town, stopping at the library first. They had us fill out an application. I was hoping for a library position. We went back to the diner and Circe filled out an application. Me carrying heavy plates of food didn't really seem like a good idea, so I didn't even fill one out. We stopped by a few random stores and then decided, as a last resort, to try Newton's. I wasn't really sure of the reception we would get from Mike since Circe did punch Lauren in the face. I was really hoping he wouldn't be in today. _Damn, so much for hope,_ I thought as I saw Mike's blonde spikey hair _._

"Hey Mike, how are you," Circe drawled out. She took the lead on this one.

"Hi Circe… Bella." Mike sputtered on seeing Circe.

"Did you miss us?" Circe smiled. She didn't care Mike was undressing her with his eyes.

"Of course. I'm surprised you remember me."

"Oh, Mike I could never forget you." Circe purred. She gave me a quick wink when he glanced away momentarily.

"Well, what brings you two in town?" Mike asked blushing.

"We are staying the summer with Charlie and we went to a few places to see who was hiring. Izzy mentioned this was your family's store and I just wanted to stop by and say 'hi'. It's been so long since I saw your face." Circe's accent thickened. Mike gave a big grin.

"Well, you could work here if you want." Mike offered.

"Are you sure? I mean that would be great. It would be so fun to work together." Circe batted her lashes. I watched Mike melt.

"My parents decided I should be in charge of hiring. So… the jobs are yours if you both want it."

"We'll take it!" Circe answered practically jumping into Mike's arms. I groaned internally. I was happy to have a job but this was going to turn awkward quickly. At least Mike was all about Ce now. Mike showed us around the store and gave us the rundown on what we would expect. I think he was just trying to impress Circe. It was safe to say I'd probably be working the register and stocking; Circe had more outdoor experience it seemed. Mike set us up with a three-day schedule until we were trained. Luckily, we could work together.

Hopping back in to my truck, we made our way to the grocery store to stock up on groceries. Charlie's fridge was once again low on food and he had eaten most of the freezer meals we made him last time. It had been the longest day and I couldn't wait to lay in my bed. I put groceries up while Ce jumped in the shower.  
"Praise baby Jesus! This bed is so damn soft. Have you heard from Jake today?" Circe asked while diving into bed in her boyshorts and tank top.

"I have a few texts. I left my phone here when we went out earlier." I responded while reading through Jake's missed texts. He texted that he couldn't wait to see me and it brought a smile to my face.

"Well, see if they want to do something after our shift tomorrow."

"Good idea. Man, I can't believe we got jobs! We didn't even have to fill out and application. Mike must be sweet on you." I said while sending a quick text to Jake. Her expression looked like she was gagging.

"Maybe sweet on my tits. He barely looked me in the eyes the whole time."

"Umm… didn't you unbutton your shirt two buttons before he even saw us," I asked with a smirk.

"Whatever it takes to get the job," She said with a wink. "You should be grateful I made such a sacrifice!"

"I hope he tones down his leering. He was concentrating so hard I thought he was trying to see through your clothes," I guffawed. She let out a loud laugh. My phone alerted me of a new text.

"Oooohh… what did loverboy say?" Circe raised a brow.

"He said, 'that the group is hanging out at Sam's tomorrow and that we are welcome to come,'"

"Perfect! Now turn off that damn light, I need my beauty sleep." I clicked off the light and before I knew it, I was off to sleep.

Circe POV

After a quick breakfast, we made our way to Newton's for what was for sure to be an interesting day. Mike was a very 'enthusiastic' trainer; Izzy could barely hold back her eye-rolls. You'd hear her choke back a laugh each time she caught Mike checking me out. About the tenth time of Mike eye raping me, I was hoping I'd get a call back from the diner. _Just two more hours, I can do this_. Time passed slowly and Paul was busy and couldn't text back. I found talking to customers kept Mike at bay and I realized I laid the flirtation a little too thick yesterday. Izzy worked the register, but I could see her smirk from across the store as Mike circled me like a vulture. I'd see her text every once in a while, giving a cheesy grin to her phone. _Must be Jake_. Iz and I shared a quick break where she caught me up on her texts between her and Jake. Apparently, they both thought the Mike situation was hilarious. I had to admit it was kind of funny… if it was someone else. The last of our shift was stocking shelves and we basically ran out of there like our asses were on fire as soon as the shift was over.

Back at Charlies house, we threw together a big batch of brownies for the guys right before we ran upstairs to change. It was a decently warm day, so I threw on some shorts and a tank top stripping off the hideous Newton's t-shirt. _Really shit brown? Who chose this color?_ Touching up my make up, I watched as Iz threw on a similar outfit. She'd grown and relaxed so much since I first met her in our school parking lot. While she was still very reserved her witty yet sweet personality had begun to shine through. It's funny how opposite we were; she was like the moon: calm, intuitive, consistent, and cool. And I was burning like the Sun: energetic, blunt, and wild. _And Izzy is a pale as the damn moon too._ I laughed at the thought. Iz calling from downstairs made me snap out of my thoughts. I ran downstairs and grabbed the containers of brownies, in less than twenty minutes I'd get to see Paul again for the first time in months. And I was giddy at the thought.

Pulling up to Sam's little house, Iz barely had the time to put the car into park before Jacob was yanking her out of her truck in a big bear hug. I grabbed the keys out of the ignition, and climbed out with the brownies making my way to the house. I barely got through the front door when two big russet hands yanked the containers from my hands. Embry didn't make it far with the containers when he was attacked by a bunch of other guys all fighting for a brownie.

"Hey, save us some you, fat-asses." I laughed as Embry, Quil, and Seth fought over the containers.

"Forget about the brownies, I've got something else for you," a deep voice said from behind me. I grinned. I never knew how Paul always moved so silently and could always sneak up on me.

I felt hands wrap around my waist, lips brushing my neck.

"I missed you," Paul whispered. I turned around and looked up at him.

"I bet you did," I said pressing into him. He laughed and tightened his grip on my hips so he could throw me over his shoulder. He took off running back out the house. We passed Iz and Jacob who just laughed when I threw Jacob Izzy's keys.

"See y'all later!" I yelled still bouncing on Paul's shoulder as he made his way to his truck. He swiftly threw me in and rounded the car to make it to the driver's side.

"So… where are you kidnapping me to?"

"I'm taking you back to my house to ravish you." Well this was a first. We were more or less friends with benefits, keeping a safe distance from personal things. I didn't even know where he lived or his middle name. We pulled up to a small rustic cabin. Paul pulled me out of my seat throwing me back onto his shoulder like a caveman. He jogged to the wooden door and straight back to his bedroom throwing me on the bed. I barely saw any of the house on the way to his room. _I hope he lives alone_. Before my eyes, could do a full span on the room Paul had stripped down to nothing. I scanned his muscular body and knew for certain that I was not going to be able to hold back anymore. He stared down at me with a smirk on his face. He enjoyed watching me check him out. _Smug bastard_.

"What are you waiting for," was all I had time to ask before he flew across the room and pinned me down to his bed.

Izzy POV

Circe left with Paul and I had a feeling I wouldn't be seeing her the rest of the night. Jake and I went into Sam's house to say hi to the rest of the pack. There were no brownies left when we sat on the couch together. We caught up on the past few months and eventually left Sam's to go make out in my car like two horny teenagers. Jacob was so fun to be around and I couldn't help but like him. I still wasn't ready for anything more physical but he was so patient. I had a few memories to settle with the Cullens before I could move on. After a couple of hours of talking and making out, I texted Circe so I could pick her up. We had to work in the morning, so she couldn't hide at Paul's all night. Jacob rode with me to show me the way and said he would just run home later. Circe came to Paul's door saying her goodbyes and walked to my truck. Her clothes were crumpled and she had the most devilish smile on her face. Circe barely shut the truck door before she was talking 100 miles per hour, telling me every last detail of her night. It made me pleased to see her so happy.  
The next few days went pretty much the same. We worked and either hung out with Charlie after or drove down to La Push. We both had a day off and I decided that'd I would do some housework. Thankfully, Circe was down to help. I started downstairs throwing our clothes in the washer and made my way into the kitchen. I heard rap booming from our room, blaring into the rest of the house. I swayed to the beat while cleaning my way around the kitchen. Circe was upstairs working on the bathroom and our bedroom.

"ISSSSSAAAABELLLLLAAA!" Circe only used my full name when she was mad or to get my attention. I ran as fast as I could up the stairs worrying why she was screaming.

"What's wrong?" I rasped out, totally out of breath. I looked at her sitting on my bedroom floor holding a shoebox. It looks like she removed a floor board.

"I stubbed my toe on this damn floorboard that was popping up. Look what I found!" I made my way closer to the box curious. She held up a picture.

"Who is this?" I focused on picture realizing it was one Edward had stolen from me. It was him looking like a God with his arm around me. I sat quickly to the floor, my legs not able to hold up my weight.

"It's Edward." Circe looked up form the box and met my watery eyes.

"I thought he took all the reminders of him." She stated confused.

"I thought so, too." She slid the box over to me. I was filled with anger at seeing all my things he had taken from me. I remember how crazy I felt when I couldn't find anything after he left. It was almost like he wasn't real. _You know what you need to do_ , the little voice whispered in the back of my mind.

"Want to go for a drive?" I asked Circe.

"Honey, I'll follow you anywhere." She answered giving me a hand to help me up.

We got in my truck and I drove towards the Cullens' old house. I needed to finish healing this wound in my chest. I almost missed the driveway to the house. The forest had almost reclaimed the hidden driveway. I flew down the road pulling up to the Cullens' mini mansion.

"Jesus Christ, look at this house," Circe spoke from the passenger's seat.

"Grab the box," I ordered stepping out. Circe followed me with the box. I marched up to the door and tried the handle. _Dammit, locked_.

"Want me to open it?" Circe asked from behind me. I nodded and backed out of her way. If anyone knew how to pick a lock it was Circe. She handed me the box and backed up a couple of steps. She gave me wicked smile and ran toward to door ninja kicking the door in breaking part of the frame.

"Would you like to do the honors," She asked, bowing and motioning to the door. I still partially stunned that she decided and could kick a door down. This girl always kept me on my toes.

"Do you always kick doors in, Ce?"

"Only doors that are owned by bitch asses." She grinned, "You think rich people could afford sturdier doors." I laughed as I pushed past the door and walked into the house. Everything was the same except for the white sheets covering all the furniture. It was like a haunted house. I could see the ghosts of my past memories. I could visualize Emmett sitting on the floor playing video games. Edward sitting at the piano. Rosalie being a bitch on the couch reading a magazine. Esme singing in the kitchen. It hurt to see the house so lifeless. I ascended the stairs to Edwards room. _He wants me to forget him, then he can keep this damn box of memories_. Circe followed me into Edward's room laying down on the chaise. I dumped the box onto a dresser, and looked around the room. Most of the records and books were still on the shelves, I picked up a baseball sitting on one of shelves. It brought back the memories of that fateful baseball game. I can't believe he sucked out the venom. It was a testament to just how little he wanted to be with me. _How did I not see all the signs before?_ With all of my strength, I threw the baseball through his giant glass window.

"Damn, Iz give me some warning next time." Circe's eyes were wide staring at me.

"Sorry, Ce. I don't know what came over me." _I wonder if Alice saw that_? She laughed standing up walking over to the shelves. She searched through the books and records, stopping and grabbing things she liked. She went to the closet and found a backpack and started putting everything she liked into them. I raised one brow at her actions.

"In for a penny, in for a pound," she said with a laugh. I joined her grabbing what was probably first editions Austen and Bronte novels.

"Want to leave him a little note," Circe asked. I considered for a moment then I picked up stray piece of glass on the floor. I cut the pad of my thumb and wrote 'fuck you' on the mirror hanging above the dresser. _Childish? Yes_. I wish I could see his face eighty years from now when he finds the box, my blood across his mirror, and all his belongings destroyed from the rain.

"I thought I was crazy, but Izzy you take the fucking cake," Circe was doubled over laughing when she saw my note to Edward.

"Let's get out of here." I only turned around for one last glance when we made it to the foyer. _Goodbye Edward_. 

* * *

A/N: I'm going to try to get another chapter in this week. Fingers crossed. Let me know what you think so far!


	9. Chapter 9- Never Be The Same

**Chapter 9- Never Be the Same  
**

Circe POV:

A few weeks had passed since our little trip to the Cullen house and Izzy was a refreshed woman. I was so happy she finally put Edward in the past. I mean I saw his picture, he was a fine piece of ass. On the skinny side for my tastes, but damn. I saw how Izzy was now opening up more with Jake. Maybe she wouldn't die a virgin. I was so thrilled for her. _Who knew committing felonies was so cathartic_. I remember my surprise and pride as she destroyed his room. I'm amazed she had it in her. Edward's backpack full of first edition records, books, and a few pieces of jewelry I found in his closet were going to make their way to a pawn shop the next time we went to big city. I was planning on us doing some backpacking after our first year of college and pawning these items would be a major help. _Thanks Edward_. I promised to light one up in Amsterdam next summer for his 'generous donation' to our trip. I was not one for stealing, but I felt like Robin Hood taking that bastard's shit.

"Are you just going to sit in your underwear today or are you going to finish getting ready for work?" Iz quipped from the doorway. I broke out of my inner monologue to give her the finger. I forgot we had to go to Newton's to work. _Ugh, Mike_ , I couldn't even suppress my groan. Mike wouldn't leave me alone even after I told him I'm seeing someone. Maybe Paul could kick his ass. _Better yet I could._ I smiled at the thought.

"I guess I'm ready for another day in purgatory," I said pulling on my jeans and throwing on my shit-brown Newton's shirt. Iz was already dressed waiting by the door.

"It's a short shift today, then we can head into La Push." Izzy smiled trying to brighten my mood.

"I guess I can hang on that long." I sighed dramatically, earning an eye-roll from Iz.

"I hope you can; what would Paul do without you." Izzy smiled at me tauntingly.

"I can guarantee he'd be forever searching for a lay half as good as me." I winked.

"Shut up, Ce. You know he has feelings for you. I see how he looks at you."

"You're one to talk! Jacob wants you so bad. I am surprised his blue balls haven't killed him yet." I laughed when Iz turned beet red. She was to easy to mess with. Iz huffed turning her back on me and walking to the door.

"We're going to be late, and you know how much Mike hates tardiness." Izzy mockingly wagged her finger at me. Ugh, if I have to go through another one of Mike's lectures, I was going to throat punch him. Any chance he gets, he likes to pull my aside and 'enlighten me'. I know he's only trying to get me alone to hit on me but _Gag me_. I gave Izzy the finger for the second time this morning and ran down to steal the last of the coffee before she could. _That'll teach you, bitch_. I laughed when she finally made it downstairs and realized I drank all the coffee. I slurped my drink extra loud for her benefit.

We made it to Newton's just in the nick of time. Mike was already foaming out the mouth when we walked through the doors. He probably had some new product he wanted to tell me all about.

"Hey Circe, come here a second I want to show you this new tent we got." Mike exclaimed. _I bet he does want to show me his tent_. I wasn't sure if I should roll my eyes or laugh.

"Wow, this is nice Mike." It was a nice tent, I'd give him that. I was actually into outdoor activities when Mike was uninvolved.

"Yeah I'd thought you'd like it. Hey, maybe sometime we could go camping and try out this tent." _Excuse me?_ My head snapped away from the tent to look at him.

"Like a group of friends?" I asked.

"I thought maybe just you and me." He looked hopeful.

"Like I told you before, I'm dating someone." I deadpanned.

"Are you? I haven't seen them around. Don't boyfriends usually stop by their girlfriend's job?" Mike answered cockily.

"Well, Mike I haven't seen your boyfriend here, so you tell me." I walked away before he could answer. I think my time was almost up at Newton's. I didn't really need a job and Mike was about to learn that. I walked up to the front of the store and stood there with Izzy. She saw and heard the whole thing and could barely contain her laughter.

"You know that's exactly how he used to treat me." She offered.

"So, you are telling me I have to trick a hot girl to move into town?" I asked.

"I don't think many people would beat you in a beauty contest Circe. So, you're shit out of luck." Iz responded with a laugh. I just laid my head on the register and stared at the clock. _Only two more hours_. We were only saved from Mike when the store picked up for a little bit. I was pulled into a pissing contest between two hikers who were arguing over some large animal that was terrorizing the forest. Apparently, there had been a lot of animal attacks in the surrounding areas for the past few months.

"I'm telling you I saw the animal." One of the guys argued.

"There is no way a bear gets that big." The other guy argued back. I slipped out of the area when I realized this wasn't going to end anytime soon. I made my way over to Izzy who was stocking shelves.

"Did you hear about any animal attacks lately?" I asked Iz.

"My dad said they've dealt with a few lately. You know how people and animals mix." She scrunched up her nose at her statement.

"Yeah, but the guy said it looked like a giant bear." Izzy stopped stocking to look at me. It's like she wanted to say something but she turned back and shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe he should get his eyes checked." She retorted. I laughed and bent over to pick up some of the packing material from the new display. I strolled to the employee room to chuck it into the trash and when I walked back out of the room two large grabbed me dragging me between two shelves. I couldn't scream since he had his hand clamped over my mouth. I bit down on his hand as hard as I could which made the guy yelp and I threw my elbow hoping to connect with his nose. To my surprise, he caught my elbow before I could make contact and spun me around.

"You son of a bitch." I laughed, relief coloring my voice when I saw it was Paul.

"I should be saying the same thing to you. You bit the shit out of me." Paul pursed his soft lips looking for sympathy.

"Then don't sneak up on me then or I'll do it again." I threatened, trying to not laugh.

"Don't tempt me with a good time, Circe." He leaned down to give me a kiss. I softly bit his lip which elicited an almost growl out of him. Paul grabbed me by my ass lifting me against the shelves. He gave me another long kiss before he placed me back down on my feet.

"What brings you up to Forks? We have some new tents in and I could show you how to pitch one." I laughed when an easy grin spread across his face.

"Jake and I decided to come pick you two up from work. Plus, I hear someone's trying to mark my territory." He lifted his head looking around the store.

"Oh… Mike? Yeah… feel free to knock him out." I said waving my hand nonchalantly.

"I've got a better idea." Paul announced voice full of mirth.

"And just what do you have planned?"

Instead of answering he pushed me against the shelf again. He put one fist in my hair yanking my head back. Paul hungrily devoured my lips, his other hand slipping into the back of my jeans kneading his fingers on my hip. We made out like desperate teenagers until I heard a cough. I pulled away to look at a very agitated Mike. Mike looked Paul up and down sizing him up. _Well, at least Paul didn't pee on me to mark his territory._

"You must be Circe's friend." Mike stated coolly.

"I'm Circe's boyfriend Paul." He straightened up, turning his muscular body to Mike like a challenge. _Hmm, this was news to me_.

"Well, please refrain from lewd acts during your shift, Circe."

"I'll try my best." I said innocently. Thankfully, Jake and Izzy walked up saving us from the awkward silence.

"Ready to go?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah, just let me grab my stuff." I ran to the back, clocking out. Paul was waiting for me. He smiling when he saw me.

"Bella and Jacob just left. We'll meet them in La Push later."

"Oh? And what plans do you have for little ol' me?" My eyebrows rose in question.

"We are going back to Chief Swan's house where you will change, perhaps put on something ultra-sexy. Then, we will go out to dinner. After dinner I'll take you back to my house, bend you over the back of the couch, and screw you until you can't walk anymore." He didn't even blink when he said this. I heard a scoff from the aisle beside us. _Mike_.

"Count me in." I agreed, "but you'll have to catch me first." I took off running out of the store to his truck. He caught me just before I reached the door handle.

"Excited?"

"Of course, I'm excited… I'm starving. Now unlock this truck." He chuckled and opened the passenger door for me. I climbed in and Paul joined in the driver's seat. He peeled out of the parking lot which made me giggle.

I unlocked the front door leaving Paul in the living room while I hurriedly got ready for the night. I didn't expect anything too fancy, but there's nothing wrong with being overdressed. I decided on a tight bandage style dress in a deep orange color. The color made my tan skin look even tanner and the gold in my hair stand out. I'm not sure how I maintained this tan in such a cloudy and overcast place but _hallelujah_. I kept my makeup pretty simple but went with a bold red lip… _because why the hell not_? Strappy heels that Paul would probably be carrying for me by the end of the night. I did a quick fishtail braid. Checking the mirror, I decided I looked awesome and gave myself a thumbs up. Paul must have heard me coming down the stairs because he was waiting at the bottom.

"Well I am one lucky man," He said when he saw me.

"Damn right you are." I grinned as his dark eyes roved over my body.

"Maybe I'll just scrap all our plans and just take you back to my house. I'd rather keep you all to myself."

"Nu-uh, mister. I was promised food." I crossed my arms and raised a brow.

"Fine, but you better eat fast." He conceded.

Paul drove us to Port Angeles where we to a little Italian restaurant. He was dressed nicely in dark jeans and a button up shirt. It was unusual to see him in regular clothes since he's always walking around half naked. He caught me checking him out.

"What are you thinking about Circe?" He gave me a smirk.

"I'm thinking about that this is the most clothes I've ever seen you wear." I laughed.

"I run on the warmer side." A deep chuckle escaping his lips.

"That's true you are hot." I gave him a wink and went back to looking at the menu. _Mushroom Ravioli? Gag_.

"So, how are your parents taking you living in Forks this summer?" Paul asked.

"I'm not sure… I haven't spoken to them since before I graduated." I didn't look up from the menu.

"What?!" I looked up at him. I was surprised he was surprised. He told me some of his background before and it wasn't really pretty either.

"My parents kind of abandoned me my freshman year of high school. I mean they pay for things, but I didn't really see them or talk to them."

"Why?" I looked away avoiding eye contact.

"It's a long story." Thankfully, the waitress came by and took our orders, giving me a reprieve from Paul's question.

"You can tell me anything, Circe." I could hear the sincerity in his voice. I'm not sure what his problem was lately. We agreed this was casual. No promises, but here we are on a date. Honestly, I spend a lot of my free time with him or thinking about him. Paul told Mike we are dating, which both thrilled and scared me. If I'm honest with myself, I did _really_ like Paul. We had a lot in common background wise. We both carried scars and we both had our secrets. The waitress gave a small cough when she placed my food on the table, bringing me back from outer space. Hanging around Iz was really turning me into a space case.

"So, are you going to tell me." Paul asked while winding noodles on his fork.

"Well telling you about being raped while shoveling lemon pasta in my mouth really makes the pasta lose its flavor." I said nonchalantly, shoving pasta into my mouth. His mouth dropped opened. I'd never really been known from my tact and he of all people should know this by now.

"Fine eat now, but we need to talk about this later." I could see his hand tremor as he scoops up his own pasta.

"Are you sure you can handle it." I looked to his shaking hand questioning. He had a habit of getting upset and taking off into the woods to 'run it off'. I guess everyone has their way with dealing with stuff but it was kind of strange. _But then again, I can shoot fire out of my hands like a human Bic_.

"I can control myself enough to be there for you." He said through clenched teeth. I gave him a nod and we finished our meal in silence. Paul paid and I gave him a quick thanks. While the night didn't seem ruined, I knew that this next emotional conversation wasn't leading to me being bent over the back of the couch as promised. The thought made me slightly pout. We only made it five minutes into the drive before he turned the radio off and looked at me expectantly. I sighed. While it no longer hurt to talk about that night, it still made that flaming beast inside rise closer to the surface. I could feel my palms warming as I began to tell him about that night and the aftermath. I looked out the window the whole time watching the mossy trees speed by. When I finished, Paul remained silent for what felt like eternity. I never felt so much anticipation at his response.

"Do you want me to find him and kill him." Paul asked sincerely. I could feel his eyes on me. I turned to meet his eyes.

"No… I got my revenge." I held his gaze, but my mind went back to the night I got my pound of flesh. I saw him at a party during junior year hitting on some drunk girls. It was easy to get him to follow me outside where I beat the shit out of him. Listening to him scream while I left a burning handprint on his chest was icing on the cake. I couldn't hold back the wicked grin that spread across my face. I looked away. I didn't realize we were already in La Push. We stayed silent as we pulled up to his house, neither of us getting out of the car. The fire in my palms was burning, aching for release; I clinched my fists tighter.  
Paul grabbed my shoulder to turn me back toward him.

"Would it make you feel better if I let you punch me," Paul offered. I let out a laugh. He understood me better than I thought.

"Nah, I don't want to mess up that pretty face of yours." He let out a deep laugh.

"Is that why you keep me around?" Paul faked upset.

"Yeah and so you can open jars for me." I pointed to his large muscular arms. He flexed his arms, which made me laugh harder.

"Well get your little ass inside, and I'll show you what else I'm good for." I opened my car door and took of running to his house squealing the whole way. Somehow Paul beat me even with my head start, blocking the entire span of the door.

"If you want inside you have to tell me a secret." He was playing a dangerous game and I loved it.

"I'm a witch." I answered with a smirk. Paul laughed not believing me.

"Prove it," He challenged me, "I'm sure I have some candles and a Ouija board somewhere." I let out a guffaw.

"Okay grab the candles." I'd humor him. He opened the door letting us in, then Paul started rummaging around his kitchen junk drawer for some emergency candles. I sat on the couch in the living room waiting.

"Impress me, Sabrina." He laughed placing down candles on the coffee table. I gave him a mischievous smile. I'd been practicing controlling the flame in private so it would be funny watching someone's reaction. I held up a fist toward the candles that sat on the table. His crossed his arms across his broad chest almost mockingly as he waited. I opened my hand letting a small blaze arise from my palm and leaned forward to light the candles.

"W-what the fuck is that," was all Paul could stutter out. Instead of answering, I stood up and walked over to the small fireplace. I made the flame on my hand bigger and gave it a toss, throwing the flame onto the stack of wood that was set up in the fireplace. That was a new trick I taught myself, sending a flaming ball away from my body. I felt Paul come up behind me and grab my wrist to check my hand.

"There are no marks." He stated astonished.

"I told you I'm a witch… or a demon. I haven't figured it out yet." I laughed at his puzzled look. I turned around to face him.

"Are you scared of me now?" I asked with a raised brow. He chuckled pushing me back toward the couch.

"Hell no." He snickered pushing me down on the couch, reaching for my zipper on my dress.

"Na-uh." I said pushing his hands away, "You owe me a secret now." He leaned forward, mouth grazing my ear.

"You, Circe, are all I can think about, all I want to think about, and all I want." He placed kisses across my jaw working his way to my mouth. I didn't realize he had unzipped my dressed until I felt his hot hand on my bare stomach making me shiver. I had a lot to think about since him admitting his feelings, but that could wait until morning, because I couldn't concentrate as his hands slid over my body. We were feral as we finally joined skipping all foreplay. He pounded into me as I came undone time and time again. He moved my body as if I weighed nothing and had me on almost every surface. Paul had every inch of me memorized and he played my body like a finely tuned instrument. Sounds were the only noise I could produce; I lost the ability to form words. When we were finally spent, we laid on the floor trying to catch our breath. I never felt so full, happy, content as I did when I was with Paul.

"I love you Circe." He whispered.

"I think I love you, too." I closed my eyes letting the truth of the statement wash over me. _I did_. Paul pulled me closer to his chest as we spooned on the floor in front of the fire. I sighed as a peaceful sleep soon overcame me.

* * *

A/N: I'm a dirty dawg liar. I tried to get this chapter out earlier. I promise! I probably won't update soon with the holidays upon us. If I don't, then a happy 'whatever you celebrate'! Anyways, we probably only have a chapter or two left in Forks! We've got bigger fish to fry elsewhere.

Comments? Concerns? lemme know!


	10. Chapter 10- Look Alive

**Chapter 10: "Look Alive"**

Izzy POV: (same day)

The morning started out pretty rough with Circe stealing the last of the coffee. I guess I deserve it since I've been giving her such a hard time about Mike. I mean it's just too funny when Mike follows her around like a lost puppy all work day. When we got to work Circe was immediately approached by Mike. I did my best to not laugh at her predicament and I started working on the displays near the register. I was close enough to still hear Mike make a fool of himself.

 _"Well Mike I haven't seen your boyfriend here, so you tell me."_ I heard Circe make her kill-shot. I laughed as she scurried up to the front with me. _God, one day she's going to get us fired_. I gave her what sympathy I could muster towards her Mike situation. When Circe started pouting on the register, I took my leave to clean out all the dressing rooms. " _I swear I am the only person who actually works here_ ," I thought as I cleaned up the disastrous changing room. I spotted Circe talking to some hikers who seemed to be arguing with each other. Thankfully Mike was nowhere to be found, so I shot off a quick text recap of my day to Jake hoping he would enjoy the drama. He always got a good laugh at Mike's expense. Circe finally broke away from the hikers and came over to the shelves I was stocking.

"Did you hear about any animal attacks lately?" Circe searched my face looking for an answer.

"My dad said they've dealt with a few lately. You know how people and animals mix." I scrunched up my nose trying to hide my growing suspicion. Charlie had something about the attacks, but they sounded suspicious to me. I just couldn't place why the attacks were so unusual.

"Yeah, but the guy said it looked like a giant bear." Circe seemed doubtful of that. I froze thinking the only thing that could be that big was the Quileute wolves. I debated the best answer.

"Maybe he should get his eyes checked," I quipped. _Whew,_ _Nice save_. I mentally high-fived myself. Thankfully, she started laughing. I went back to stocking shelves while Circe helped by cleaning up packing material. I checked my phone for the time, hoping Jake texted me back. _Almost free_.

"Hey, get off your phone." I startled at the voice coming from behind. I turned to see Jacob's arm crossed against his broad chest with a smug look on his face.

"You caught me!" I threw up my hands in surrender and Jake laughed at my display.

"Paul and I decided to come to pick you two up. I think he wanted to have a word with your _boss_."

"What Paul doesn't like Mike sniffing around Circe," I said mockingly.

"You know how territorial wolves are," Jacob said with a wink. We both started laughing and I motioned for him to follow me toward the employee room to grab my stuff. Apparently, our timing was perfect and we walked up to the end of Mike and Paul's confrontation. I asked if Circe was ready so we could leave and she ran back to collect her belongings.

"So… I am going to take Circe out tonight," Paul said rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. It made me laugh to see him so nervous. Jacob always told me how big of a ladies-man Paul had been, but it seems like Circe drew him like Siren.

"Well you two have fun," Jake replied while throwing an arm around my shoulder, "Bells and I have some pack business to take care of." A confused look must have crossed my face because Jake said we would discuss it on the drive. I nodded my agreement and he directed me out the front of the store and to my truck. We started on the drive to La Push and waited for Jake to bring up the 'pack business'.

"Have you heard about the attacks lately?" Jake asked. I gave him a nod.

"A little. Charlie spared me the gory details. I also heard some hikers say they saw a giant bear. I'm guessing the bear was someone from the pack?" I gave him a sly smile.

"Well, yes and no," Jacob stated solemnly. I paused when I heard how serious his voice was. Jake was always so fun and energetic and it was uncommon to hear him speak this way.

"Yes, the 'bear' is usually one of us. No, they are not animal attacks."

"What do you mean, Jake?" I had to slow my truck down so I could give him more of my attention.

"Bells, we've been trying to catch two vampires… their scent isn't familiar." I knew he was letting me know the Cullens were not back. I tried to calm myself down before I spoke again, but my heart was about to beat right out of my chest.

"What are they doing here?" I barely voiced.

"Well, when we are chasing them down as wolves it doesn't really lead to conversation." Jacob laughed. "It seems that they are searching for something. We found trails near the Cullen house. Some trails circle around the Res, others around town." My stomach dropped at the thought of two nomads stalking around Forks.

"Can you describe them? Have you gotten that close?" I could barely contain my panic.

"Yeah, one leech is dark-skinned with dreadlocks and the other is a female with crazy red hair. We've gotten close to grabbing the male, but the female is so hard to catch." My heart almost stopped in my chest. I quickly pulled over to the side of the road. The panic in my chest was too much and I swiftly opened my truck door and puked all over the damp pavement. Victoria and Laurent were back. I could only guess they were back from me. How long have they been following me? How close had they gotten? I threw up once more and leaned back into the truck throwing my head back against the headrest. My head was pounding and I was sweaty from puking, my wavy hair sticking to the back of my neck. Jacob reached over and hauled me into the passenger's seat.

"What's wrong, Bells?" I laid my sweaty face against the glass.

"They are here for me. The Cullens destroyed Victoria's mate… the vampire that bit me. She's probably come back to finish the job. Laurent was one of the coven mates." I could feel Jake begin to tremble.

"We need to go to Sam's and tell the pack immediately." He slid over to the driver's seat and pushed my truck to its limits trying to get down to La Push. This was all my fault; now, so many of my friends are in trouble. Jake pulled up to Sam's cozy home and pulled me out the door with him. He carried me to the house and entered without even knocking.

"Sam, it's an emergency. We need to call the pack." I never heard Jake's voice so commanding as he looked at his Alpha. Sam nodded to Embry, who was eating muffins on the couch, and Embry took off to the back door shedding his clothes as he went. We heard a long, loud howl before Embry made his entrance back into the house. Within five minutes, the pack, excluding Paul, was standing in Sam's small living room.

"What's the emergency, Jacob?" Sam questioned.

"Bella knows who the leeches are and what they are trying to find." The pack looked toward me and Jake gave me a reassuring nudge.

"They are the coven mates of the vampire the Cullens killed to protect me." I wrung my hands trying to calm myself down. "The redhead, Victoria, was James's mate. I think she is back to avenge his death and that would mean killing me." I looked down to my feet when I finished. _Goddamn Edward leaving me with this mess._

"Thanks for letting us know; it will help to know they have a target," Sam responded. We all fell into silence debating what to do next.

"If Bella is the target then maybe we can use her as bait," Embry suggested.

"NO, IT'S TOO DANGEROUS," Jake said from beside me. The pack spoke in hushed tones. I hadn't thought about actually being able to help but it was a decent idea. I mulled it over in my head as Jake was staring down Embry. _If looks could kill._

"Enough!" Sam commanded. The murmuring from the pack fell silent at Sam's command.

"It's a good idea," I thought aloud, "It's the only way for me to help. I could lure them somewhere and draw them out into the open." I didn't look up; I was afraid of Jake's glare.

"I won't let you sacrifice yourself," Jacob gasped out. He pulled me into a tight hug.

"It won't be a suicide mission, Jake. All I have to do is lure them out into the open maybe even draw some blood to sweeten the deal. I'm the perfect vampire bait." Jacob shook his head clearly not agreeing.

"I think it will work Bella and I'm willing to try if you want to," Sam agreed. Jake looked astonished at Sam's agreement. Sam seeing Jake's disapproval said, "It's time to end this Jake. Innocent people are dying and this may be our best chance." Jake nodded reluctantly at Sam. Jacob couldn't ignore the logic.

"I just have one request: I want Circe out of the area so she doesn't get hurt," I added. At least if I didn't survive, she'd be safe.

"That can be arranged. Now let's discuss strategy," Sam answered. The pack started throwing around ideas while I contemplated how crazy my short life had been. This time tomorrow we would be standing around the sweet, purple smoke of a vampire fire or I, with possibly some of the pack, would be dead. _Simple. As. That_.

It's wild how suddenly a life could change. How someone's simple choice could cause a major impact on your life. I wish I could have washed my hands of this just as Edward had, but when had my life ever been easy? I was born to ill-matched parents, a mother who never was truly a mother. I was ill placed in the human world, always on the fringe and never fitting in. I was promised eternal life, an escape, and had it yanked away. I came out of my depression to find a true friend, we had a hopeful future. _I had a hopeful future_. Now everything teetered on the edge, threatening to fall taking me with it. I stuffed all of my despair deep into the back of my mind, slamming the metaphorical door on it. There was no more time for self-pity, we had vampires to kill. 

* * *

A/N: Suuuuppppp?! I disappeared for bit. Hope everyone had a good holiday. I'll be straight with y'all. This chapter was short and it was like pulling teeth for me to write. I'm ready to get TF outta Forks. You know? My mind is writing later chapters, but we need to tie up some loose ends here first. Hopefully, one more big chapter should do it.

And *freaking* shout out to all those reading, reviewing and PMing me. Any support has been tremendous. This is my first attempt at writing, so **bless y'all** for battling through this with me. 


	11. Chapter 11- Alive

**Chapter 11- "Alive"**

Izzy POV

Where am I? I looked toward the window whose sheer white curtains were filtering the early morning light. I knew I wasn't in my own bed. I reached down to pull the warm quilt up higher on my chest protecting me from the outside world. _Ugh, I don't want to get up_. I finally threw the covers back and sat up on the edge of the bed. This room, while small, was so warm and welcoming. I placed my bare feet on the cool wood floor. _I think this is Sam's guest room?_ Making my way to the bedroom door, I opened it hoping to find a bathroom before I peed my pants. _Yes, this is definitely Sam and Emily's home_. I went to the familiar bathroom relieved myself and rinsed my mouth out since I didn't have a toothbrush. That would have to do for now. I followed the smell of breakfast down the hallway to the kitchen where I found Sam and Emily sitting at the table.

"Good morning, Bella. You fell asleep at the meeting last night, so I had Jacob put you in our guest room." Sam explained not even looking up from his plate. Emily gave me a smile of greeting.

"Come help yourself, Bella, before Sam eats everything." I grabbed a cup of coffee and a chocolate chip muffin and sat next to Emily.

"Thanks," I grunted out. I obviously wasn't a morning person. Sam stood up to clean his plate off.

"Well, Bella I have to go over some more drills with the pack for tonight but I'll call you this afternoon when we are ready. Okay?" Sam gave my shoulder a reassuring squeeze before he leaned down and gave Emily a kiss.

"Sounds good. I'm going back to Charlies for a bit," I answered. Sam gave us a quick wave before shut the back door. I got up to wash my cup. I had a lot of things to do before tonight. First thing was to get Circe out of the house today. I turned back to Emily to thank her again for letting me stay.

"Oh, Bella it's not a problem." Emily stood and wrapped her arms around me. I leaned into her embrace. This may be the last time I would see her. A few tears slipped out.

"You're being so brave, Bella. Don't worry your pack now and we always take care of each other." She gave me another smile after she let me out of the hug. I gave her a nod as I made my way out of the little cottage. I gave the house one last look before I pulled out of the driveway and eventually out of La Push.

I pulled up to Charlie's house to see the lights on but the cruiser wasn't there. Circe must be home. I plastered on the most serene smile I could before I walked into the house. Keeping all these secrets from Circe broke my heart but her safety was more important. I can't screw up now; I needed to get her out of Forks before this afternoon.

"Hey, Circe," I called out when I walked in. She was laying in the living room floor doing crunches.

"Hey, bitch. Want to work out with me?"

"Umm… hell no." She worked to maintain those abs and it did not look like fun. She switched to flutter kicks. _Yeah,_ _that's a no from me, dawg_.

"Iz, I have so much to tell you!" She huffed out.

"What? You two wined, dined and sixty-nined last night?"

"Well yeah… But Paul told me he loved me last night!"

"Wait before or after the sixty-nine?" Circe sat up rolling her eyes at me before laying on her stomach to do mountain climbers. _God, does she ever stop?_

"Before, ya' bitch… anyways I don't know what to do. I told him I think I did too." Well, this was more serious than I thought. She only dropped her guard around me, so for her to admit feelings was big. I plopped onto the couch to watch her.

"Did you tell him you're a witch? That might help to scare him off." She stopped working out to look me in the eyes.

"Yeah, and he was totally cool about it." She smiled and laid on her back doing something that twists a lot. _Looks painful_. I bet he can't really complain when he turns into a giant ass dog.

"Well, then what's holding you back?"

"I feel like I do, but I'm not sure. I-I feel like he is hiding something and that scares me." I wonder if it would scare you as much as the truth? Knowing her she'd probably not even care, but the truth is too dangerous. I'd hate for her to get dragged into the world of vampires.

"You'd have to talk to him about it. What do you want for lunch?" I changed the subject to avoid having to lie to her more.

"I just want a peanut butter sandwich and a cold AF cherry coke." She joined me in the kitchen, sitting on the counter while I made us sandwiches.

"So Iz how was your night? I see that you stayed the night out." She gave me an all-knowing smirk.

"I was hanging out with everyone in La Push. I fell asleep at Sam's." Circe just stared at me. I guess she was expecting more.

"That's it, Izzy?"

"Yeah, but Jake asked me out today and wants me to go camping with him tonight. I'll leave my truck. Think you can entertain yourself?" Circe rolled her eyes at me.

"Of course I can entertain myself, so you can hook up with Jake." She laughed.

"What are your plans today then?" I had to make sure she was going to be out of the way.

"Paul, unfortunately, was busy tonight so I think I'll drive up to Seattle. I'm going to try to sell Edwards crap. You know money for school or whatever." I started laughing.

"I forgot about that stuff. Just be safe in Seattle. Get a hotel if it gets too late."

"Good idea. Maybe I'll treat myself tonight," She agreed. Circe would be safe all the way in Seattle.

Circe downed the last of her cherry coke, letting me know she was going to go get ready. I texted Jake to let him know Circe's plans.

"Be ready at 3," was all he texted back. He was still upset I was throwing myself into danger. He'd have to get over it because the plan was already set into motion. I sat at the kitchen table listening to Circe blare her music upstairs. Sounds like rap. I tapped my foot along to the beat while I slowly ate my sandwich. Circe had really broadened my musical tastes. She listened to just about everything under the sun. She'd go from listening to rap, country, pop, to classic rock, every once in a while, she'd sing out a song that'd I had never heard before. Circe was a walking, talking jukebox always giving me whiplash with each new song and to top it off her voice was so pretty. But she gagged anytime I tried to play classical. We were so different, but we really completed each other. Day and night. I'd miss her the most. _Dammit, stay positive_.

"Okay, Izzy I'm off then." She came down the stairs in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt carrying a bookbag.

"Try not to get arrested selling stolen goods. Charlie would shit a brick." We both busted out laughing. It's not really stealing if the guy is dead right?

"I'll see you later babe. Get some for the both of us," She winked. We gave each other a quick hug. I held back on wanting to smother her. Too much affection from me would alarm her that something was amiss. I watched as Circe fluttered around the house packing last minute things. Her caramel brown hair had lightened during the summer and she was now a dirty blond. Her hair trailed straight down her back stopping mid-back. She moved with grace around the kitchen packing away snacks for the drive. Circe was slender but still had curves, and was deceptively strong for how small she looked. We looked nothing alike, but we were sisters. Her sky-blue eyes met my brown ones, she gave me a smile and a wave goodbye, shutting the door behind her.

I sat in silence in the living room going over the plan in my head while counting down the time. It was a simple plan: walk into the woods behind Charlie's house, hike almost half a mile to a small meadow, and then wait. That's all I was suppose to do. Wait and hope the pack can take down Laurent and Victoria. My scent alone should drive the two out of hiding. I licked my lips, the stress from the whole situation was making me chew my bottom lip into oblivion. I looked around the living room. Everything around the house never changed, Charlie never bothered to change anything after Renee left. Ironic… since he was the one who wanted me to move on and not get stuck in the past with Edward, yet he kept this place a shrine to the past. If I survived this afternoon, I was going to paint every room in this damn house. I'd replace what furniture I could. If I had to let go of the past, I'd make sure Charlie had to also. He deserved a fresh start. Renee was never good enough for Charlie. Don't get me wrong, I do love Renee, but she always took and never gave back. My whole life with Renee was an example of that. I walked around the house trying to force myself to memorize every detail. I laughed to myself thinking about the kitchen table where Charlie was cleaning his guns when Edward first came to pick me up. _If only he shot him then_. It would have saved me a lot of heartache, but I'd be idiotic to forget how much I've gained since he left, namely Circe and a better relationship with Charlie. I was happy and it wasn't fleeting happiness that Edward gave me; limited, lopsided, and desperate. I _am_ so goddamn happy. Ascending the stairs, I walked to my room. I tore off my clothes and searched for some leggings and a comfortable t-shirt. If I was going to die, I was going to die in comfort. I dug through my closet for some hiking boots; finding them I shoved them onto my feet and sat on my bed. Thinking back to all those times Edward use to sneak into my room to watch me sleep, I laughed. I used to think it was so sweet, but now it gave off a creepy vibe. Three chimes from the hall clock told me it was time to go. I sent Jacob a text telling him I was ready. Dropping my phone onto my nightstand, I picked up a lighter and placed it safely into my bra. I made my way down the stairs to the back door and gave one last glance around the house. I didn't bother locking the door as I strode out into the forest.

The forest was loud with the sound of animals scurrying around. The dense green vegetation was hard to walk through, but soon I found a game trail that led west toward La Push. I'd walk about a half mile, following the afternoon sun to a small clearing. I couldn't help the slight tremor that moved through my body; I was scared. I was scared of losing the life I was building and the future I had. I was scared to lose family and friends. _I was afraid to die_. Only my martyring nature kept my legs moving forward. I could help end this now, regardless if I died, and protect the people around me. I stumbled my way into the clearing, thankful to be out of the woods, and sat down dead-center in the meadow. This meadow lacked all the flowers that _our_ meadow had, but it was still beautiful. A small oasis from the dense forest. The sunlight felt wonderful on my skin while I laid back into the soft grass, picking apart blades of grass. It's funny how all of this started with a meadow; Edward's meadow, the baseball meadow, and ending with this small meadow. I sat for what felt like hours as I distracted myself making daisy chains. Hurry up, vampires. I'm starting to get bored. I needed to sweeten the deal, so I searched around for a sharp rock. It stung as I cut across my palm to draw the blood. I squeezed my fist tight letting the blood flow to the grass below. Feeling woozy from the blood, I decided to lay back onto the grass and closed my eyes. The sun faded into twilight when I realized that the surrounding forest was silent. I felt the prickling on the back of my neck and I knew I was no longer alone. I sat up and saw Victoria's wild flame-colored hair at the edge of the forest. I turned my head to the right to see Laurent break through the tree line directly across from Victoria. "Oh, fuck this," I could hear Circe saying in my head. If only she was here. I let out a nervous laugh which made Laurent cock his head in curiosity.

"Sweet, sweet Isabella, we finally meet again," Laurent purred. His red eyes looked toward my injured hand. I knew I had to buy some time for the wolves to get into position.

"Oh, Laurent I thought you went up North to the Denali's?" He smiled at my attempt at small talk. Victoria stood off to the side watching but never moving. Maybe she knew this was a trap.

"I did have a lovely time with Irina, but the diet doesn't really agree with me." The small smile that I plastered on my face faltered. Laurent strode closer inhaling deeply.

"Also, my dear friend Victoria asked me to help her." I glanced up to Victoria who had come close but still kept some distance.

"Help her with what?" I squeaked. _Where are those damn dogs at_? I squeezed the rock in my hand hoping to draw them closer, but I stilled as I heard her voice.

"A mate for a mate." Victoria's high voice rang out. Is this bitch nuts? Edward wasn't my mate. A mate would never leave… especially dumped in the forest… with vampires hunting her.

"We both know I'm not his mate, Victoria. He left me months ago." An evil smile played across her features.

"It doesn't matter. James was killed for you, _pet._ You are the cause of his death." I needed her to come closer. I didn't want her to escape.

"It's not my fault that James was such a dipshit that he fought a large coven for a _pet_. Did he really think he would win? They tore his ass to pieces." Somehow my voice stayed strong even though I was on the verge of pissing my pants. I watched as she flashed forward standing a few strides away from me. Venom dripping from her lips as she snarled. _Must have hit a nerve with that one_.

"You will die, Isabella Swan. It will be slow and painful, and when I am done with you, I will finish off the rest of your family." I breathed in deeply waiting for her attack.

Before she could lunge forward the Pack broke through the darkness of the forest. Laurent spun his back toward me to face the wolves.

"You have walked us into a trap, Victoria," Laurent hissed now realizing he was surrounded on all sides. While the vampires were distracted, I did an awkward crab crawl back towards the safety of the forest. I passed Sam's black wolf and he gave me a slight nod. I settled against a tree to watch the impending fight.

Laurent and Victoria slowly moved to the center, their backs met before they both dropped into defensive crouches. The wolves had them surrounded and as if on command, the wolves crept closer pulling into a tighter circle. The vampires snarled in response before they launched forward to the wolves. Without hesitation, the wolves flung themselves at the vampires. Everything before me was a blur. I sat and listened to the snarls, growls, and small yelps from the fight. I had done my part, and hopefully, the wolves could finish the job. I squeezed my eyes shut when I heard the first metallic screech. A dark arm landed in front of me. I grabbed the lighter out of my bra and leaned forward to light it on fire, avoiding getting to close to the twitching appendage. I wish I had Circe's flame hands right now. The limb caught quickly and I backed away as I heard Laurent yell out in pain. _Creepy, I guess he could feel that._ I felt his gaze on me right before he was overcome by two wolves. They unceremoniously ripped him to pieces. Laurent's head rolled towards the fire. I picked up a stick to push it the small distance into the fire. Laurent's eyes watched me the whole time before the fire overtook him. _Bye, bye bitch_. I looked away from the flames to see the pack had Victoria surrounded. She met my gaze and snarled. With all the kindness in my heart, I gave her a single-finger salute. The wolves pounced and the meadow was filled with the sweet sound of Victoria's dismemberment. Howls broke through as the pack finished piling the parts at the center. I made my way to the pile, lit my lighter and tossed it on the heap. I watched the flames as sickly, sweet purple smoke filled the air. A hand clasped my shoulder spinning me around. Jake held me tight, my tears of relief ran down his bare chest _. We had won! I was alive! I was free!_ The howls slowly turned into human cheers as the rest of the pack phased back. I was passed from hug to bone-crushing hug, even Leah embraced me.

"You did well, little leach-lover," Paul praised ruffling my hair.

"I can't believe you called her mate a dipshit," Embry barked out. We broke out into hysterics.

"I was afraid she knew it was a trap. What better way to piss her off was than insult her?" Sam nodded his head in agreement.

We all sat in the dark, around the burning embers of the vampires, joking around. I was cuddled up with Jake while Embry gave me a play by play since everything was a blur for me.

"So Bella, Paul showed us Circe's secret power. Too bad she wasn't out here flaming the vampires to ash," Quil said. I looked at Paul who just looked away from me. It wasn't his secret to tell.

"Well, she doesn't know about vampires so unless you're going to tell her about you turning into a giant dog, I wouldn't say anything." I raised my brow at Quil. Paul looked to Sam.

"What's going on," I asked when I saw their exchange.

"Paul wants to tell Circe. He sees a future with her, but it's against the rules to let outsiders know," Sam answered.

"She can't know about vampires," I answered flatly, "Her life depends on it."

"Well, it's not like she's not accepting to the supernatural. She has fucking flame hands. I trust Circe and I am sick of lying to her." Paul was pleading at this point.

"Fine. You can tell her tomorrow at the bonfire, but you better be sure, Paul." Paul nodded his acceptance. I was surprised Sam was open to the idea, but maybe since she already had a secret Circe could be trusted by the pack.

"Well... how about we get you out of here. We need to bandage your hand," Jake said while swinging me into his arms bridal style. The remains of the vampires were only embers now as Jake strode off into the night. 

* * *

A/N: WASSSSUUUUPPP!(Scary Movie 3 voice) Just dropping off this chapter for your viewing pleasure. I'll be honest with y'all, I've been reading a lot more than writing lately, but I'm ready to get back into the flow. I will be wrapping up Forks in the next chapter (for real this time), then its off the college for my two favorite betches. Comments/ requests? Lemme know.

Shout out  
Lazygirl89: Marcus will not be a love interest for Bella or Circe. You're right on the money with Marcus. I may sneak a little Garrett/Allistar action just for you.  
Missysue: You keep on, keepin' on girl.  
Blackrosedragon97: That's very kind for you to compliment my writing. I have no idea what I'm doing. Send help... and wine. 


	12. Chapter 12- Better As A Memory

**Chapter 12- "Better As A Memory"**

 **Circe POV**

Seattle was a nice change of pace from the small town of Forks. The city reminded me of an overcast Atlanta and honestly, I had been missing home. I missed the heat, the humidity, and good ol' Waffle House. _God, I would kill for an All-Star Special right now_. I went over the contents in my backpack sorting everything out. "Dang this Edward guy has an unhealthy obsession with vampires," I said to myself as I pulled out another vampire-themed book. I grabbed the pile of books and headed inside the bookstore. I was confident that at least a few of these books would bring in some cash. The little trinkets and jewelry I _borrowed_ from Edward sat in my purse. I'd have to sell those separately so jewelers wouldn't assume them to be stolen. Two hours and much negotiating later, I was ten thousand dollars richer. I had no idea how much the books were actually worth, but that didn't stop me from arguing for a better price. I deposited my money at the nearest bank because I really didn't want to get mugged tonight. Grabbing a coffee and some pastries at a local coffee shop, I decided to look around Seattle for a little bit before making the drive back to Forks. I'd have the house to myself anyways since Bella would be camping and Charlie was fishing with some friends. I chose the most touristy places I could find and enjoyed the beautiful views Seattle had to offer. _Seattle was really so beautiful_. I wondered if I could ever find a life for myself here. If things worked out with Paul, I could possibly see myself here. _Sigh_. I never really pictured myself in a relationship. I'd always felt like damaged goods so I only picked other broken guys, but being around Paul made me feel more whole. I wanted more out of my relationships and I was willing to try with Paul. It would have to be long distance until I finished college. Because _Go Dawgs_ … I wanted to go to the University of Georgia since childhood and I wasn't giving it up for a guy. The street lights flickered on bringing me out of my inner monologue and I went back to the truck to make the long drive back to Charlie's.

Several hours later, I parked the truck in the driveway and noticed the lights on in the house. I walked in on Bella sitting on the counter with Jake standing between her legs; they were talking. Thankfully, I got here before the real show started and they still had their clothes on.

"Hey, Y'all." I earned a little jump from Iz who didn't hear me walk in.

"Hey, Circe." Iz gave me a bright smile. _Okay, maybe I just missed the show_.

"I thought y'all were going camping?"

"Walking danger magnet here," Iz waved a bandaged hand, "I fell on the hike and cut my hand pretty badly." I rolled my eyes but couldn't hide my smile. I bet some exercise would help her tremendously in terms of coordination. Iz had a great body, but the only muscles she had came from turning pages in a book.

"So… what's the plan for tonight?" I tried to be nonchalant, but I couldn't hide my grin. I had accidentally cock-blocked guessing from how Jake still hadn't moved away from Iz.

"Jake has to head back to meet up with the guys. I was thinking me and you could talk about sprucing this place up. It's only Friday and we have all weekend to paint and maybe change some furniture before Charlie gets back," Iz admitted excitedly. I didn't take Izzy as the HGTV type, but it sounded like fun.

"I love that idea! Charlie will die when he sees it." I grabbed my laptop to start looking up ideas. Home renovations courteous of Edward. Jake took that as his cue to leave and Iz followed him out onto the porch. No doubt she was bidding him farewell with her tongue down his throat. I liked Jake, but he was still immature. Every once in a while, he was kind of domineering toward Iz, but she needed to learn to stand her ground. _But two points for being hot… that's the least I could give him_. Izzy made her way back into the house, lips swollen. _Yep, definitely made out_.

"How's Jake?" I teased as a blush spread across her cheeks.

"Jake's fine." Izzy busied herself putting the first-aid kit back together while I grabbed a coke out of the fridge.

"No developments?" I questioned. She tapped her fingers along the counter in contemplation. A slow smile spread across her face.

"I think I'm going to go _all the way_ with Jake." I choked on my drink, spluttering coke all over the counter while I coughed.

" 'Scuse me?" I couldn't even tone down my accent.

"Yeah, why not?"

"Do you love him," I asked. She was the epidemy of classic romance novels so it was fair to ask.

"No…I mean… maybe one day." She shrugged.

"Are you sure this is the step you want to take?"

"You've been throwing me to the wolves for months, Circe. Why are you trying to get me to slow down now?" Izzy's face was contorted in annoyance.

"Women support women, Iz. I want you to do whatever makes you happy. I'm just playing devil's advocate." Iz gave me a nod accepting my answer.

"Well… I'm sure."

"In that case… I've got the perfect outfit for you!" I clapped my hands in excitement. That was the end of that discussion. I'd support all of Izzy's decisions, always. We spent the rest of the night looking up ideas for Charlie's house deciding on some lighter grays for the walls. The yellow vibes inside the house had to go.

xxx

Next morning, after a lot of coffee, we headed to the local hardware store to pick up some paint and supplies. Izzy kept me up most of the night sleep talking about vampires, _again_. She seriously needed to put the novels down they were giving her wild dreams. We grabbed several gallons of paint, hoping for the best since we didn't get any samples. It would be just us girls today until we went to the bonfire tonight. Izzy had _big plans_ with Jake tonight after the bonfire and I some equally _big plans_ with Paul. Life was looking up. Hours of painting later, we finished the living room and hallways. We still had the kitchen and bathroom left but we could finish the next day. Iz was on strict orders to stay on the ground since she almost fell off the ladder. I swear sometimes watching her move was like watching a newborn giraffe walk. We cleaned out our brushes and rollers and took our turns showering. We had a few hours left until the bonfire, but we needed the time to prepare for tonight. Iz wanted to wear full makeup tonight. I tried to argue against it; she is so naturally beautiful it almost felt like a waste of time. Giving in, I dolled her up for tonight and placed her into a sweet but short summer dress. Izzy was going to give Jake a heart attack tonight. Izzy made us a quick dinner while I got ready. My phone buzzed alerting me of a text.

' _Hey, babe. Can't wait to see you tonight. I've got the go-ahead to tell you the secret I had to keep.'_

 _'ha ha… I hope it isn't some secret kid'_

 _'It's definitely not that. Don't worry about tonight. Just remember that I love you.'_

I was excited and nervous to find out everything about Paul. I needed to know if we were going to continue this relationship. Watching my parents keep secrets and cheat on each other for the past few years really made me crave one hundred percent transparency. I really let it slide for too long with Paul and he now owed me the truth.

A quick dinner later, we were headed to La Push. Izzy was a hot mess of nerves, so I offered to drive. She was so anxious for tonight. Iz had come so far from the shy girl that tackled me on her first day at our school. She held herself more confidently, smiled brightly, and laughed more. She was as bright as a brand, new full moon. We pulled up to the beach and it was very crowded. Jacob told Iz that there would be some people visiting from another tribe tonight, it was supposed to be a big celebration. I saw Paul standing by the fire. The bright fire lit up his russet skin, his white perfect teeth shone in the light as he laughed with his friends. He was always so majestic at night. The fleeting light of twilight always made him seem almost otherworldly. And he was all mine. I couldn't contain the smile as I made my way to him. I snuck up and wrapped my arms around his solid waist, burying my nose into his back to breathe him in.

"Hey, babe." God, his deep voice made me want to melt.

"Hi, Paul." He pulled me around to his front, placing a quick kiss to my forehead.

"The stories should start soon. How about we take a seat and we can go back to my house after to discuss everything."

"Sounds like a plan." I smiled at him. He sat down on one of the logs pulling me onto his lap. I spotted Izzy and Jake across the fire. They were so close together I could barely distinguish where each person began and ended. Iz no longer looked nervous. She caught me looking and gave me a quick smile; I winked back. Chief Black started telling tribal legends, some new and some I've heard before. I leaned back into Paul and he whispered sweet things into my ear. I was so excited to get to his house, it was killing me to sit here. Thankfully, it ended after about only an hour. I could see she was starting to get nervous again.

"How about we go search for a drink."

"That sounds like a great idea," Izzy sighed out. We gave a quick wave to Paul and Jake and walked off to where the food was and grabbed two beers. Cracking open our beers, we decided to take a short walk down the beach to talk. It was a beautiful, clear summer night.

"Are you alright, Iz?"

"Yeah… I am nervous. I'll admit that much."

"You still have time to change your mind," I reminded.

"No, I'm sure. I just want to get the first time over with and it should be easier after that. Any advice?" I laughed at her philosophy.

"Sure, lie back and think of England," I laughed. Izzy quickly slapped my arm in reprimand but giggled.

"Leave it to you to make a joke out of this." Iz tried to act unimpressed.

"You'll be fine, Iz." I gave her a one-armed hug. We turned back toward the party, which now even more people were gathered at. I searched for Paul, but couldn't find him in the crowd. Izzy spotted Jake and we made our way through the mass.

"Jake, this is a bigger party than I thought," Izzy pointed out.

"Our tribe has a lot to celebrate this year." They shared a pointed look. Okay, awkward, obviously I was out of the loop.

"Have you seen Paul," I asked anxious to get back to his place.

"Yeah, I think he went to grab some food. Here I'll take you two over there." Jake moved through the beach party. I walked ahead spotting Paul, but something wasn't right.

"Circe, wait," I heard Jake shout behind me. He tried to grab my arm, but I was too fast. Adrenaline and anger pumped through my body _. I'm going to kill him_. The beast inside made my body started to burn, the fire wanting to be released. I reached Paul, but he didn't even notice me as he had his tongue shoved so deep into some bitch's mouth, he was probably tasting what she ate last week for breakfast. I felt arms wrap around me pulling me away. Sam pressed my palms together like he knew I was about to burn this whole place to the ground. I couldn't escape his grasp, but I put up one hell of a fight. Embry came over to help hold me. Paul turned back to me as if some spell had been broken. His lust filled eyes turned tragic when he saw me.

"I'm so so sorry, Circe," Paul cried out. I almost believed him. Tears welled in my eyes.

"Fuck you, Paul," was the last thing I would ever say to him. Sam scooped me up and took me back to Izzy's rusty truck.

"Bella will be here soon. She's talking to Jake." I just nodded. I was just too fucking done. I vowed to never make the mistake of committing to a guy again. I stewed in silence waiting for Izzy, so we could leave this damn place. 

**Izzy POV**

It happened too quickly before I even realized what was happening. One second, we were looking for Paul and next Sam was fighting to gain control of Circe. Smart move on his part for clasping her palms together. She looked so mad, I could only guess she was going to lose control of her power. Circe raged a quick fuck you to Paul before she was pulled away. I was at a loss for words at the scene in front of me. Paul stood there holding onto some girl I've never seen before. The held each other like they've known each other all their lives. _Oh… Oh, shit_. Circe caught Paul with another girl. My heart broke for Circe which only served to make me angrier.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing," I questioned making my way to Paul.

"I'm sorry Bella, but you don't understand." Paul pulled his girl behind him. _Good choice, asshole_. I wasn't stupid enough to punch a werewolf, but I was willing to hit this bitch. Jake must have sensed my intent because he scooped me up and took me away from the couple.

"Bells, we need to talk."

"Talk about what? How Paul is a piece of shit? The message is loud and clear," I hissed.

"Paul imprinted," Jake said as if that meant something.

"Imprinted?" My brows wrinkled in confusion.

"It's when a wolf meets his soul mate. It's _more than that_. It's hard to describe."

"Well, you better find a way to explain it."

"We thought it was rare. Sam is imprinted on Emily. You've seen them. She moves, he moves. Perfectly together. It's like Sam's world was rearranged when he first laid eyes on Emily." I soften slightly at Jake's description. Sam and Emily were a wonderful couple.

"So… Paul can't help it?"

"No. I mean I guess he could have handled it better, but Paul has never been known for his control." I thought on this for a few minutes. The silence made me realize something.

"Have you imprinted on me?" Jake stilled while formulating his response.

"No, I haven't, but that doesn't matter. I love you, Bells. I'll fight any imprint." I scoffed at his admission.

"What if you can't fight it, Jake? Am I suppose to just take the risk? Will you just ditch me when something better comes along? You're just as selfish as Edward by putting yourself first. I'm not waiting for you to meet someone that is _perfect_ for you," I spat out. I couldn't contain my anger anymore. Why the hell does he think I should just wait around? I'm not a goddamn distraction.

"Bells, please, it's not like that."

"This won't cut it for me, Jake. I won't be second best. I won't wait around. It's best we just end it now." I stood up. This was probably the last time I would see him. With a nod, I left Jake standing by the dying fire. Circe was waiting for me back at the truck and I needed to be there for her.

The ride back to Charlie's was silent. I watched Circe out of the corner of my eye the whole drive. Devasted was too small a word for the look on her face. I knew she'd pull out of this. She was strong, but it hurt to watch someone as bright and full of life as Circe so sad. When we pulled up to the house, she just walked straight upstairs and got into bed. Paul had blown up Circe's phone all night, so I quickly deleted his messages and blocked his number. Climbing into bed, I fell into a deep sleep next to Circe.

The smell of French toast wafted up the stairs. Changing into some old sweats, I checked my phone to see it was only nine in the morning. I slowly walked down the stairs to see Circe sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"I made food. We should eat before we start the last of the painting." She sounded like a tired version of herself.

"Smells good." I grabbed a coffee and some French toast sitting down across from her.

"It shouldn't take long to finish up. We could go look at furniture today. Also, I'm ready to go back to Georgia." My fork paused midway to my mouth.

"If that's what you want. We can put our two-weeks in and book flights today."

"'Yes, there is nothing left here. We can spend these last two weeks with Charlie."

"That's a good idea, but let's go look at furniture before painting. Maybe they can deliver today before Charlie gets back," I offered. Circe nodded and went back to eating. When we finished, Circe offered to do the dishes while I went to type up of notice for work. Mike would sure miss Circe though I couldn't say the same for her. We both got ready in silence and jumped back into my truck to head to Newton's. I spotted Mike's car in the parking lot and offered to drop our notices off for both of us. Circe gave me a thankful look before I jumped out of the truck and broke the news to Mike.

The furniture store had a small selection, but we were lucky to find a small leather sectional and matching recliner for Charlie. We picked up some different end tables and lamps, keeping it simple. Charlie wasn't a man for decorations which was great for our pocketbooks. They would deliver this afternoon, so we needed to rush home to clear the living room and finish painting. I reflected on the past few days on the drive home. Two days ago, Circe was blissfully in love and unaware of the blade dangling above our heads. Now, she was heartbroken, but our lives were safe. I had to think this was for the better. I dreaded Paul exposing the supernatural to her. I would hate to risk her life. Maybe Paul breaking her heart was a blessing in disguise. Circe would just never know how much of a blessing it was. 

xxx __

"Izzy, after everything that has happened… I-I'm glad we came here." I paused in my painting, Circe had been silent since we got home.

"I'm sorry for what he did, but I'm glad too." She gave me a small smile.

"We didn't even get arrested once; Charlie must be so proud," Circe pointed out.

"Well, there is still time… we could key Paul's truck," I offered. An evil smirk passed across her face.

"Nah… He's not worth going to jail for. We could break back into the Cullen's though, steal some more stuff, and drop Paul's shirt off there like he did it." I couldn't hold back the laugh. She joined in falling onto her back laughing hysterically. I would definitely be willing to do that.

"Maybe before we leave," I said. We painted in silence until Circe got up and turned on some music. She belted out a few sad country songs before she switched it to pop. I guess she needed to get it out of her system and country music seemed to have a lot of sad love songs. Finishing the last of the painting, we walked around to assess our work.

"It's wonderful, Izzy. Charlie will love it."

"Do you think he will?"

"Of course! It's not too modern for Charlie, but it's cleaner and fresher than it was. Plus, the new furniture will make it look fantastic."

"I guess I could see him with all his buddies here, drinking beers, and watching the game," I pointed out. It did look really nice.

"Well it's perfect timing since the delivery people are on their way," Circe said, "Here, I'll go clean up and you let the delivery people in." Circe wouldn't allow me to clean the brushes after my mishap with the hose and roller brushes. Apparently, it was an art to be able to clean off the rollers without spraying paint mist over everything. I greeted the delivery guys in and told them how to arrange everything. By the time Circe was done, I had taken a shower and was now seated on our new couch soaking in our job well done. Circe joined me after taking a shower.

"We should blindfold Charlie before we let him in the house," Circe laughed.

"Yeah right, Charlie would never let you do that."

"Oh, ye of little faith. I bet I could," She said running up the stairs. I laughed when she came back with a pink scarf.

"Good luck." We heard Charlie's cruiser pull onto the gravel drive. Circe didn't miss a beat before she sprinted out the door. I walked slowly to the front door, only to be proved wrong when Charlie wrapped the scarf around his head. Circe directed him up the stairs to the front door.

"Are you ready, dad?" I asked.

"Should I be scared," Charlie questioned.

"Only if you don't like the color orange," Circe teased. Charlie audibly gulped. She snickered pushing Charlie through the front door. We stood on either side of him and told him to count to three before taking his blindfold off.

"Do you like it," I questioned nervously. He hadn't spoken for an entire minute as he walked around the lower level.

"I love it. You two did a wonderful job." His eyes were on the misty side. I was somewhat uncomfortable with his tears. He was always so stoic and Circe didn't hesitate to give Charlie a big hug.

"Just think about how impressed all your new women will be when you bring them back here," Circe joked, "This couch has excellent springs and the recliner lays _all the way back_ …if you know what I mean." Circe gave us both a wink which turned both my father and me a dark red.

"I say on behalf of Charlie and myself; please shut the fuck, Circe."

"Yeah… what Isabella said," Charlie agreed. Circe fell onto the couch laughing. It was great to see her be her normal crazy self. I know she wasn't healed, but she would get there. The rest of the evening was spent telling Charlie about us leaving early and planning our last two weeks with him. He was sad to see us go, but excited we were going to college.

Between fishing, watching games, and going hiking, we made some many new memories with Charlie. I was the tannest I've ever been. And by tan, I mean sunburnt. We spent so much time outdoors. I was glad to have a great relationship with Charlie and thankful that he sent me to Renee's to heal last year. We were packing our bags on the last day when Charlie brought us a small gift. We both opened it to find identical pepper spray containers. I rolled my eyes while Circe remarked she couldn't wait to use hers, which made Charlie pale. We finished our packing and Charlie and Circe took our luggage downstairs. I looked around my room taking it in one more time. I would miss Forks and it would always hold a place in my heart. I had some many good and bad experiences here and it made me who I am today. I turned off my light, closed my door, and went downstairs ready for the next chapter in my life.

x

x 

_In the back of my mind though, I couldn't get rid of the eerie feeling that this would be the last time I would return to this house.  
_

* * *

A/N: WE ARE DONE IN FORKS PEOPLE! Are y'all pumped? Let me know. xoxo gossip girl... ;)

Oh and if you haven't figured it out, all chapters titles are song titles. Have fun figuring that one out.


	13. Chapter 13- 22

**Chapter 13- "22"**

Izzy POV

Sticky, hot, and mildly sunburned we spent all day at a local creek. The smell of honeysuckles and the woods hung heavy in the air, mosquitos buzzed lazily around us. I looked up from my current novel and watched Circe's tanned legs bob in the air; she laid on her stomach reading a book and humming a quiet song. The bottoms of her feet were stained red from the Georgia clay that made up the bank of the creek. We spent the little time left of our summer before college exploring Georgia outdoors, most of it spent here picnicking by the river or laying on the rocks in the creek tanning. We had no responsibilities. We were in that sandwiched between the stage where we weren't under our parents' rules, but not yet full adults with nine to five jobs. Circe and I were young, beautiful, and free; our futures shone brightly. There was an air of wildness and adventure that clung to the air... or maybe it was just the humidity.

"Pass me that bug spray… I swear to the Lord above if I get bit by one more mosquito I am going to scream," Circe rasped out. I chucked at her annoyance. Between us, she seems to attract the most mosquitoes. _Better mosquitoes than vampires._ I tossed her the spray.

"How's your novel?"

"Delicious. Smutty. Tragic romance. I'm liking it so far," Circe replied. She had picked up a few of bodice ripper novels from a used bookstore that I frequented. I guess my reading was starting to rub off on her. I smiled at her contentment. We only spoke about Paul once. Circe buried her hurt and held her chin up high. She wouldn't let a guy knock her off of her footing. I admired this; it was almost a year since I had almost let Edwards leaving completely break me.

"So Iz… are you ready to move into the dorms tomorrow?" Circe tossed her novel back into her canvas tote.

"I am very excited, roomie," I answered with a smile. Tomorrow we would start the first leg of our journey together. We'd be moving into the tiny dorms and college would start soon after. I thought I would try my luck as an English major and Circe was going in undecided. She considered the medical field but then would change her mind to being an art or history major. I wasn't sure if she would ever choose, too many things interested her.

"Iz, I can't even begin to describe my excitement to you. I'm so happy we're doing college together."

"Me too, Ce." I laid my book in my bag and decided to take one last swing off the rope swing into the creek. Coming back to Georgia I decided I would start to expand my interest into new areas. I didn't want to be the shy, clumsy girl of my youth. I wanted to be a more self-assured, less accident-prone woman. What time we didn't spend outdoors, we spent in the gym. Circe was also teaching me basic self-defense. She was very enthusiastic when I asked her to help me get stronger and learn to protect myself. I honestly think she just wanted a bar fighting partner.

"Iz, how about we get tattoos tonight," Circe asked as she swam up to me in the creek. "You can check it off the 'Expanding My Horizons List' you've got goin' on." I mentally cringed at the thought of the needle.

"… And what exactly do you think I should get, Ce?" I tried to humor her request.

"I have been thinking on this for a while. I think we should get ones that complement each other. Same spot."

"You still haven't told me what you think we should get. I mean fries and ketchup _complement_ each other, and I'm not getting a bottle of ketchup tattooed onto my ass," I quipped.

"Izzy, We both know I'm the ketchup in that scenario, Iz," She laughed. "I'm thinking more classic examples."

"Which are?"

"Specifically, the Sun and Moon. Like us, opposites but complement one another." Apparently, she had thought this through. It fit us. I could see her with a sun tattoo on her shoulder. The sun describing her vivacious and happy disposition. _Plus, she shot flames out of her hands_. I chuckled at that thought. Shoulder would be easy to hide for job interviews. Did the moon describe me? I guess I was the calm influence in our friendship and that fit with the moon theme. If I really thought about it, the idea was pretty kick ass. _Why not_?

"Okay… just nothing cartoony," I answered. Circe threw a fist to the air, shouting a quick 'hell yeah'.

"I knew you would say that, so I had a tattoo artist come up with a few designs," Circe smiled, "I'll show you when we get done swimming.

Once we made it to the shore, Circe pulled out her phone and went to through our options. She showed me a minimalistic version. It was cute and small. The next was a little bigger and had a more bohemian design. The last one was more of simplified classic art design. I loved the last. It reminded me of something that you'd see in an old book, detailed but not gaudy. Circe agreed and we went back to Renee's to get cleaned up for our tattoo appointment later that night. Circe held my hand during the whole tattooing process. The pain wasn't too bad either. I guess all the years of being accident prone I built up a high pain tolerance. Circe must have snapped a few pictures on her phone because I had a few scolding texts from Charlie when Circe laid down for her turn. I couldn't help but chuckle at Charlie's reaction. If only he knew I dated a vampire he wouldn't have much to say about a tattoo. I wonder if Alice saw me get this tattoo. I laughed at the thought of Edward tsk-ing my decision to get one.

When Circe's tattoo was finished we stood in front of a full-length mirror admiring the work. It matched us perfectly. Ce's golden body only brought the sun to life on her delicate shoulder. While my pale skin and dark hair reflected the moon that was now tattooed to my body. Branding ourselves only brought us closer. Circe flashed a smile my way.

"I told you that you would love it."

"You got me there, Ce." I acceded.

"Now we have to stay best friends or we'd both look like dumb-asses without the corresponding tattoo," Circe guffawed. I gave her a side hug to try to avoid our newly bandaged ink.

"We're sisters forever. Don't you dare forget that, Circe." I only hoped in fifty years when we are saggy and old, we can look back fondly on this wild time of our lives.

 **XXX**

We moved into our little-cramped dorm room. I naturally took the bunk closer to the floor, while Circe took the top bunk. Our room was sparse but homey. Two desks, our bunk, one lamp, and a microwave, _that may or may not be allowed_ , a small bookcase filled with my favorite books, and a motivational poster of a cat hanging from a branch saying 'hang in there' that Circe _just had to have_. I dove into school reveling in the reading and writing assignments of my major, while Ce worked her way through the campus hotties. Somehow, beyond my comprehension, Circe was keeping her grades up. We spent the first few weeks of school getting into the swing of things but by the time my 19th birthday rolled around, Circe surprised me with our very own fake id's and we hit downtown in full force. Now, I had drunk before, but the way Circe was passing me tequila shots it wasn't long until I was standing on the bar dancing and pouring liquor into strangers' mouths. I don't remember much after Circe helped me off the bar, but I was punished the next morning with the worst hangover of my life.

"Good morning, Sunshine." Hearing Circe's voice was like hearing nails on a chalkboard. I wasn't sure if I was hung over or still drunk from the night before. I ignored her greeting and flashed my middle finger to her.

"Well, sleeping beauty I brought you coffee and some Tylenol." I heard her place something on my desk. "There is no cure for hangovers, but at least you'll be a very wide-awake drunk," Circe laughed out.

"You drank as much as me, Ce. How in the hell are you so perky?"

"Ah… years and years of underage drinking has hardened my liver. You could say I'm a pro with high tolerance. Plus, you lost count of how much you drank when you started dancing on the bar. I've got a video if you want to see your twerking skills." The amusement was clear in her voice. I groaned which made my head throb which made me groan more. It was an endless cycle, really. I finally braved lifting my face off of my pillow. _God, it was so bright in our room_. Circe was sitting at my desk in running shorts and a sweatshirt, looking like a sports model even after a night of drinking. She must have just come back from her morning run. _Bitch… I hate her_. She laughed at my expression and leaned forward with a fresh coffee. _Ohh… I love her_.

"Drink up, Izzy Iz. You have class in an hour." She stood up heading to our tiny bathroom to take a shower. Her birthday was exactly a month after mine so I had time to plan a revenge birthday party. The thought made me laughed, which only made me groan again. _I'm never drinking again_.

 **XXX**

Well, my hungover promise never came into fruition because we spent most of our free time down at the bars or tailgating before each football game. I just learned my limit. Circe's birthday fell on Friday the 13th and she demanded to get one of those cheesy tattoos that shops offered for cheap tattoos for the 'holiday'. She wanted to surprise me and wouldn't let me come with her. Around an hour, later she burst through our dorm door excited to show me her new addition. She stared at me with a wicked smile on her face. I placed my book for class down to give Circe my full attention. Ce could be a theater major just based off her dramatics. I knew she was waiting for a dramatic effect.

"Okay. Let me see the damage." I tried to sound like a scolding parent but failed when my lips quirked up. She was just so pleased with herself, like the cat that ate the canary. She turned away from me unzipping her pants. She watched me over her shoulder as she pulled her jeans down, slipping off the bandage, to show me a tiny tattoo that said "BITE ME" on the top of her left butt-cheek. Her smile was wild waiting for my response. I kept a straight face for about three seconds before I was laughing so hard that I started to cry.

"Does that really say 'BITE ME'," I asked while I was drying my eyes on my shirt.

"Hell yes, it does. I saw it and had to have it." She had no shame. We both laughed manically only calming down to get ready to grab an early birthday dinner before we headed downtown to meet up with our good friends Jack, Jim, and Jose.

The smell of booze and cigarettes hit us when we made it downtown. Circe's birthday sash wrapped around her body inviting frat guys to buy her drinks all night. She spun wildly around the dance floor completely free with a smile on her face. Guys were trying to buy their way into her bed tonight and it was hilarious to watch. Her tight rose-colored dress displayed her tanned long legs and slim curves. I let her dress me in a short forest green dress since she promised it would bring admirers with free drinks. We were in drunken hysterics most of the night, avoiding dancing too long with the same guy, staying just out of reach. When the night began to fade into the very early morning, we left all the bars and made our way back to our dorm. I knew Circe hit her limit when she tried to kiss our Uber driver on the way home. She didn't even attempt to climb into her bunk when we got to our room, she just kicked off her shoes and climbed into my bed scooting over to leave me just enough room to slip in beside her. Circe was snoring loudly by the time I came out of the bathroom ready for bed. It was a very successful birthday.

 **XXX**

Our first semester of college was flying by. We were both now 19, just finished midterm and well on our way to Thanksgiving break. We stayed at our dorm for the holiday, Renee and Phil were out of town, Charlie was staying in Forks, and Circe's parents were wherever the hell they were. We went all out and went to a local diner for Thanksgiving. It was probably one of the better Thanksgivings I'd had since I didn't have to cook or clean up after. We spent the rest of the break with the other misfits that didn't go home for the holiday. We made a few new friends and spent our time watching movies and studying for finals that were coming very soon. The closer to finals we got the more stressed we were. Any free time was spent at the gym trying to burn some energy and keeping us from pulling our hair out. The finals were really helping me get into the best shape I'd ever been in. My body was toned but curvy, I didn't look like an awkward teen anymore. I was finally understanding why Circe put so much time into maintaining her body. Finals came and went and we celebrated our straight A's by bar hopping downtown. Circe and I survived our first semester of college.

We spent Christmas at Renee's, we had the house mostly to ourselves since Phil surprised Renee with a trip to Cancun for Christmas. It's crazy how little I saw my mom when we lived so close. I guess that's growing up. Plus, she had Phil to take care of her. Charlie and I maintained a relationship with a weekly phone call where he worried if I needed money and if I kept my pepper spray on me at all times. Circe and I celebrated our friendiversary by going out to eat in Atlanta. We got overdressed and had a great night out on the town. Circe surprised me with matching necklaces that looked like a bursting star with a small diamond in the center. Hers was gold, and mine was silver. The necklaces completed our celestial body set: sun, moon, and stars. I never would have guessed a year ago I would be where I was right now. If I didn't meet Circe I wonder if I would be still depressed sitting in Renee's basement. I was a stronger, smarter, tougher woman than I ever thought I could be. I could walk without tripping, speak my mind with confidence and throw one hell of a punch.

 **XXX**

The trees that laid bare all winter began to green with life as spring took over in Georgia. The air from the open window was warming and fresh. I couldn't help but bite down on my lip as I was lost in thought. Circe and I were well into our second semester at college. I took some easier classes this semester which allowed me to socialize more. I went a few dates and I can say it was fun but there was never a spark. _Had I been ruined for the natural world_? From vampires to shape-shifters, I had never had dated a normal human. _Would I eventually settle?_ I let out a puff of air in irritation.

"What are you thinking about so hard over there?" Circe watched me from her desk while she was studying. Marking my page, I put down the book I forgot I was reading.

"Nothing… stop trying to get out of studying," I quipped back. Circe let out a theatrical groan.

"But… but… I just can't even anymore." She threw her head back in exasperation.

"Maybe you should take a break," I chuckled. Midterms were upon us and Circe was taking a harder schedule this semester. She was currently regretting her choice. Circe spun in her desk chair to face me.

"Good idea. Let's talk about our summer plans," Circe trilled.

"Tell me about our big plans, Circe. I know you've got something up your sleeve."

"Okay, I put a lot of thought into it and I have the perfect summer planned… were going to backpack across Europe!" She tried her best to not squeal and failed miserably.

"Circe, Europe is expensive and I don't even have a passport!" The idea was intriguing but kind of unrealistic for poor college students.

"Nice try Izzy, but I have solved any and all excuses you can come up with," She said with a smirk that showed her white teeth, "I went ahead and booked up tickets to fly to Paris three days after this semester ends. The tickets are free since I have a dad that's a pilot. I sold most of the stuff we took from your Ex's house and that provides us with plenty of money. I also went ahead and got you a passport." She knelt down on knee presenting me my passport as if she was proposing. _When did she take this picture_?

"How did you get my social?" I asked mildly impressed.

"Umm… don't worry about that. Just say, 'Yes!'," She yelled. I started giggling at her excitement.

"Fine! YES! I'll backpack across Europe with you," I yelled back. Her excitement only brought out the dramatic nature in me. The wind was knocked out of me as Circe launched herself at me.

"I can't wait, Iz. We will fly to Paris and we will go where the wind takes us. I already mapped out some hostels and places to see, but we can go anywhere! Just think of all the beautiful sights, delicious food, and the _very sexy_ Europeans." Circe gave me a wink. She had sold me and I was already getting excited. I couldn't wait to see everything that Europe had to offer. Museums, art, culture, history, and of course food. Hopefully all the walking we would be doing would counteract all the food I was going to consume this summer. I'm not sure I'd want to leave come August. I was already counting down the days until we left for Paris. I was so excited to explore the world with my best friend. 

* * *

A/N: Forgive the large gap in an update.*Tiny violin begins to play* My house was struck with the plague and it's hard taking care of kids when you're sick and your husband travels for work. Anyways, I covered a large amount of time in this chapter since I'm so excited for them to head to Europe. I hope no one got whiplash. Also, I am trying to keep the perspectives to just Circe and Bella(Izzy), but in later chapters there will be way more action. My question is would it bother you as readers to have bigger scenes in third person omniscient? Let me know. Hope y'all enjoyed the chapter!


	14. Chapter 14- (Don't Fear) The Reaper

**Chapter 14- "(Don't Fear) The Reaper"**

Izzy POV

The bright May sun filtered in through the balcony window, the breeze caught the gauzy curtains making them dance. Circe and I had landed in Paris the night before and thankfully Circe had booked a small hotel room ahead of time. I rubbed my eyes trying to adjust to the late-morning light.

"Bonjour," Circe greeted from the open balcony doors, "I have procured some lattes and croissants. Just so you know, Parisians do not like Americans." Circe plopped down into the chaise on the other side of the room, folding her long legs under her light blue wrap dress. She was dressed modestly but no less attractive than normal.

"What did you do to piss them off?" I laughed.

"I'm not sure if it was my terrible use of the French language or when I gave up and used google translate to speak to them instead."

"How hard is it to ask for two lattes?" She had me laughing hysterically.

"Very hard. My southern accent isn't compatible with the romance languages." She was lost in thought while she picked at her croissant. I got ready for the day, putting on a yellow cotton dress. I left my hair down and threw on some mascara.

"Maybe you should just sing everything you say. Your accent disappears when you sing," I pointed out.

"Ou̔ sont les toilettes, s'il vous plaît?" Circe sang loudly. Her voice rang like a prima donna taking the stage. I laughed. Always theatrical.

"What does that mean, Circe?"

"According to this quick guide to French, it means, 'Where is the bathroom, please.'." She held up the little travel book we picked up before we came to Europe. My laughing only urged her onward and she jumped onto the bed singing more random French phrases in a rich opera-like voice. Banging on an adjacent wall was the only thing that quieted Circe which led to us to cry out with laughter. Eventually, we made it out of the small hotel room and into beautiful Paris.

We explored Paris doing everything that the typical tourist would see but by the third day we gave up on all the museums and tourist traps and started to wander. I strolled into a quaint bookstore trying to find a light read while we traveled, Circe was at a small restaurant grabbing us lunch. Much to my amusement, she did tend to sing phrases in French when trying to talk to people. To my surprise, people thought it was charming that Circe sang when she spoke to people. After a week, Circe had tempered her southern accent enough to not sound like a dumbass when speaking French. We both quickly picked up some conversational French phrases which allowed us to get around the city easier.

"Maybe I'll be a French major when we go back to school," Circe spoke softly as I approached her. She had set out a blanket for us at the park across from the bookstore.  
"I thought you wanted to be an art major?" I couldn't suppress the laugh that escaped at her mentioning another change to her major. She was currently sketching the park in her journal. She seemed to have a natural talent for the arts.

"I could double major: Art and French," She chuckled while putting a few final touches on her sketch before closing the thick leather sketchbook/ journal she bought for this trip.

"I found a book."

"And what book did you find?" Circe passed me a sandwich.

"Beauty and the Beast. It's in French though." She scrunched her nose at me.

"You and your books, Izzy. You're just like Belle in that regard." _Or a Bella I laughed to myself_. She took a sip of wine straight from the bottle. She must have forgotten the glasses… _again_. With our wrap simple wrap dresses and ballet flats, we almost looked like sophisticated ladies until Circe drank straight from the wine bottle. I internally face-palmed. I could see the side of her mouth quirk up in amusement when our eyes met.

"Want a sip?" I nodded then like the cultured lady I am, turned the bottle up to take an impressive gulp. Yep, classy.

"Let's talk about travel plans. We will take a train to Bordeaux and we will stay there for a week or two. From there we head to Spain. Your girl wants to learn to dance." Jumping to her feet she began to dance what I guess was a salsa.

"Looks like you already know how to dance, Circe." I rolled my eyes at her as she held up the wine bottle and used it as a makeshift partner. She leaned back and tipped up the bottle as if being dipped and promptly fell on her ass where she spilled red wine all over her peach sundress. Circe's loud laugh made other park patrons turn their head. I heard a few snickered 'Americans'.

"I think this wine is going straight to my head." Ce didn't even look embarrassed.

"You are so embarrassing."

"Ouch don't hurt my feelings, Iz. You know you love me." She was futilely wiping wine off her dress.

"Fine… I'm sooo sorry," I mocked. She plastered on a victorious smirk.

"Do you know what Bordeaux is known for Izzy?"

"Not a clue."

"Wine." 

**XXX**

I can be honest with myself… mostly. We spent a couple of days in Bordeaux. From what I remember it was a beautiful city. The thing is I don't remember is most of our time there. Wine tour after wine tour, it was like reliving my 19th birthday, but instead of one night, it was continuous days of a drunken buzz. To sum it up… we had a wonderful time. Now we were currently, in some random guys' car on the way to Spain. Honestly, not the best or safest plan but it saved us a lot of gas money. _Yay for saving money_. We had met a few college students that were headed back home to Spain and offered us a ride. It may have also helped that Circe hooked up with one of them. I think his name is Pablo? I could be wrong; I am still a little tipsy.

We stayed for two days with Sebastian's family. Turns out his name wasn't Pablo and also, he and his friends aren't murders. I guess Americans are too zealous with the stranger danger concept. Sebastian's large family lived in Barcelona and treated us like we were apart of the family. His mother was currently trying to teach me Spanish and real Spanish dishes in the kitchen. Thankfully I took some Spanish in high school… emphasis on 'some'. Circe was currently sing-learning the language and Sebastian thought it was _just so sweet_. Sebastian was smitten with Circe and Circe was… well only looking for friends with benefits. Ce's panicked eyes met mine over the kitchen island.

"Beetlejuice," Circe stage-whispered. I excused myself from Sebastian's mother, meeting Ce back the guest room.

"You're using the safe word? I thought that was for emergencies only?" I chuckled. We created a safe word to get us out of weird, uncomfortable or dangerous situations.

"We need to get out of here quick. I think Sebastian just proposed to me, but I don't know Spanish. Let's get the fuck out of here." The panic shone across her face.

"You need to make up an excuse, Ce. I like it here Sebastian's mom is super cool," I mocked. I really couldn't help myself.

"Fine. Just pack our stuff quickly," Circe replied exhaustively. She ran out of the room to excuse our quick leaving. Ten minutes later she came back to the room.

"Let's go say goodbye to his mom quickly." We gave hugs and kisses to his mother who is more affectionate than my parents combined and made out of their home. We walked in the hot June heat for what felt miles through the city. We left at the worst time since it was siesta and most shops were closed. So, we wandered around the beautiful city until we found a bench. Plopping down we took out our snacks Sebastian's mom packed us. _Maybe I'll ditch Circe and stay with Sebastian's family_ _forever_. A girl can dream. His mom was such a good cook. I let out a sigh.

"What did you tell your fiancé before we left."

"Nothing. He was out running errands for his family and I seized the opportunity."

"CIRCE! You did not?"

"I left him a note," She shrugged.

"What did it say? Thanks for the sex have a good life?" She looked away instead of answering me. _I KNEW IT_.

"I also thanked him for his hospitality," Circe grinned mischievously. I gave up and sprawled out on the bench deciding to take my own nap. Even under the shade of the tree, it was still blazing hot. I must have slept for a while because Ce had finished a sketch of me.

"What time is it?"

"Time for dinner and we need to find somewhere to stay for the night."

Wondering through the streets until we found a small taberna. The impressive yet antique brickwork drew us in off the street into the coolness of the bar. We let the waiter order for us. He must have liked us because the food was delicious and the sherry wine was flawless. He gave us directions to a small family-run hostel. We were welcomed by the family to a small room with two bed, where we both collapsed from a long day of walking and sight-seeing. _Gah,_ _I want to make sweet love to this bed_. I let out a content sigh. Circe snored quietly. Our backpacking trip so far had been so successful. We had over six more weeks before we had to go back to America and I did not want to go back. It was so fun being irresponsible, no plans, and the culture here was so rich. I never wanted to leave. I shut my eyes and let sleep overtake me.

The next few days we spent either at the beach or dancing at the many clubs. Circe was well onto her way to becoming certified in Latin dancing by the way she moved out of the dance floor. I was currently taking a break from dancing, I, surprisingly, wasn't terrible. Dripping in sweat she came over and sat next to me at the bar. Her black dress flowed softly at the hips and danced while she moved across the floor. I'm not sure how she didn't break her ankles dancing in heels. She had her hair pulled up into a braided bun to avoid taking out anyone's eyes while she spun.

"I am dying for some water," She rasped. I handed her my drink and she whispered her thanks.

"Earlier, I found a cheap flight to Milan, but it's for tomorrow morning. We can move on from Spain to Italy head down seeing the touristy things in Italy and maybe head to Greece then up through all the -venia countries." She offered, "Or we can head to Madrid the over to Portugal? The choice is yours."

"What time do we leave for Milan?" I smiled. I was ready to stuff my face with pasta.

 **XXX**

After a quick two-hour flight, we landed in Milan. Italy was so beautiful. The bright sun shone on the Duomo, while I lazily read a book. Circe worked on another sketch, long tanned legs stretched out over the bench as she drew. Her golden-brown hair was in a loose top-knot, trying what little she could do to fight off the heat and humidity. It was very hot, but it reminded me of my time in Arizona, I sprawled out more to soak up the sun. I had more of a 'tan' than normal but I was still a shocking contrast next to Circe. Black and white, day and night. I wonder where she got her tan from, where her ancestors hailed from to bless her with the ability to not burn in the sun.

"What do you want to do today Izzy?" She looked up from her sketchbook.

"I want to drown myself in wine and gorge myself until I puke with Italian food." I smiled. _Yeah, that's a damn fine plan_.

"Sounds good to me. Let's go back to the hotel and swim. I'm melting in this heat."

We swam and tanned late into the afternoon only hopping out to shower and grab a quick dinner and dessert. Somehow two bottles of wine made it back with us to the hotel room. It was perfect girls' night that was reminiscent of our high school days. Watching movies, dancing and singing all night. We passed out with tipsy smiles on our faces.

The next morning, we ordered room service and had a lazy morning in. Circe put on lilac skater dress did a quick braid for the day. I was pretty skeptical when she said I should pack mostly dresses before we left for Europe. I never was really a dress person, but now in this heat, I knew why. Dresses took over way less room and we didn't look like a dorky tourist wearing khaki shorts and fanny packs. Plus, I looked good in the dresses at least that's the reaction I got out of guys lately. The attention was welcome and extremely flattering. I was no longer the self-conscious, shy Bella. I threw on a linen slip dress to battle today's heat. Circe wanted to spend some time shopping since we were in a 'fashion capital'… apparently. I only obliged because she made shopping fun, quick, and rewarded me with food at the end. Alice could learn something.

"Okay picture this: tonight, we are dancing at a busy Italian club and I am wearing this. Would you bang me?" I turned to see Izzy holding up a black lace bustier one-piece and a black leather skirt.

"The idea of leather in this heat makes me ass sweat, Circe," I chuckled.

"Yeah but tonight in an air-conditioned club? Hot Italian guy. Yes or no?"

"Fuck it. Yes. Buy it. You'll look great." She smiled. I knew she'd buy it regardless.

"Well, I found you something to wear too." I turned back from a rack of clothing to see her hold an emerald green bandage dress. "It would really bring out the red in your hair, Iz," She shimmied waiting for my response.

"Hmm…" I tapped my chin in faking indecision.

"Well?"

"Hell yes, give it to me," I laughed grabbing the dress from her. I was going to look so hot tonight.

Circe demanded we get new shoes and drug me into a boutique. Circe sat down next to me while the attendant grabbed our sizes.

"I found us the perfect shoes," She smiles excitedly as the worker handed us our boxes. Circe didn't hesitate to open hers and slip on her heels. She now stood almost six inches taller in a glossy black pump. The arch from heel to toe looked painful but Circe didn't seem fazed. The red bottom of the shoes peeked out as she walked around in them. I was honestly scared of what she picked for me and I hadn't even opened the box. I slid the top off and looked down at a pair of matte black leather pumps with a forgiving heel. Wide strap over the toes and another around the ankle. I strapped them on and took a step. _Oh my god, these feel so good._ I didn't notice the price until I was putting them back into the box and I almost choked. They were the price of _several_ textbooks.

"Don't even try to say no to those shoes Izzy," She chided, "I am buying them and you will wear them tonight with that dress." I threw my hands up in defeat. Thank the Gods, that was our last stop before we went for an early dinner. We both started prepping for tonight as soon as we made it back to the hotel room. I sat on the vanity counter top carefully applying eyeliner. Circe had recently taught me how to apply a cat eye and I was struggling to get it right.

"Here let me help you." Circe snatched the eyeliner away before she leaned in to do it herself. "There... perfect. I have a dark red lipstick for you that will go with your dress. Just let me find it… Hah, here it is." She threw me the lipstick. She leaned toward to mirror to apply a blood red lipstick to her own lips. She smacked her lips and turned to me. The bustier one-piece fit her like a glove. The lace showed her toned, slim torso, the cups were lined and pushing her boobs up for the world to see. Leather from the tight skirt broke up the sweet, lingerie vibe. Leather and lace. All black except the red on her lips and the bottom of her shoes. Golden brown hair hung down to the center of her back lightly tousled like she ran a quick hand through it. I'm not sure how the humidity didn't affect her hair. _Must be good genes_. Blue eyes looked straight at me.

"You look ahhhh-mazing Izzy. We are definitely going to pick up some Italians tonight." She let out a squeal before bending down to put her shoes on. I followed her motion and put mine on too. I glanced at the full-length mirror inspecting my work and _damn did I look good_. Circe was right about the green dress bringing out the red in my chocolate hair. I curled my loose waves into soft curls that draped heavily over my shoulder and down my back. I could appreciate my body now that I was out of my awkward teenage years, I had filled out and toned. I was still short as shit even with heels, but I was decently curvaceous. I looked more woman than child. I caught Circe's blue eyes in the mirror, she winked.

"Ready to go?"

The club wasn't far from our hotel, but Circe called a cab anyways. She was opposed to ruining her shoes on the uneven streets to the club. The bouncers eyed us appreciatively. Skipping the line, we walked into the club to be assaulted by the loud music. Circe grabbed my hand and weaved her way through the people to the bar. Two shots of tequila later, we were dancing on the floor sandwiched between two guys we've never met and couldn't even understand. As I grinded on my partner for a few songs, I saw Circe give me 'stage five clinger' look and we excused ourselves to the bathroom.

"What's wrong, Circe?"

"Nothing. I'm just not feeling him. Maybe someone that can speak a little English," She laughed before reapplying her lipstick in the bathroom mirror. "I just am on the prowl for a really good lay tonight and he isn't going to cut it." The guy in question was handsome, but he wouldn't be able to keep up with Circe.

"We can regroup at the bar," I offered.

"That's a wonderful idea." She smiled.

The already packed club was vibrant with life, the sound of the music vibrated through the floors. Circe swayed lightly in her seat at the bar in time with the music. Her eyes currently scoping out the crowd looking for her next target. I sipped at my drink leisurely while Circe came to a decision.

"Screw it, I'm just going to go dance and see what happens," She was mostly talking to herself. Ce's azure eyes glanced at me in a silent question.

"I'll stay here and guard our drinks for a bit." My feet needed a break and it was fun people watching in a foreign country. I watched her sashay into the crowd, disappearing.

I sat back in the bar chair. Circe had been gone for a few songs, but I spotted her dancing with an extremely tall well-built guy. I could only see glimpses of Circe bronzed hair as they danced to a Spanish song, Circe being twirled wildly. She practically floated around her partner, only to almost disappear against his large body as their dance took a turn of a more seductive nature. The black of their outfits let no light between them when they met. I saw him draw Circe's leg around his hip as he deftly dipped her. _Yep, she found her prize._ I chuckled to myself, stirring my drink. I turned my attention back to the dance floor. I was going to attempt to find someone tonight. Circe's words ringing in my head "Might as well lose your virginity to some hot Italian man." The 'Italian' in her scenario changed nationality based on which country we were currently in. Next, she would be saying the same thing about it being a Greek man. "It would be just like _Mamma Mia!"_ she would say. I played with my star necklace, sliding it around on the delicate chain; neither of us ever took our necklaces off.

In all of my musing, I did not immediately see the man that took his seat down the bar. The prickling sensation on my neck brought me out of my thoughts. Setting my drink down with a slight tremor, I chanced a glance around the room. I felt like a helpless animal trying to spot the predator before the attack. That's when I saw him sitting casually across the bar sipping at his drink. God, he was infuriatingly handsome. Dark blonde hair tousled perfectly, straight aristocratic nose, the rest of his face was perfectly chiseled and strong. I ran my eyes over his body which was reclined back, relaxed. Dark dress pants were tight over his muscular legs, button-down shirt fit perfectly over his broad chest. Long, lean, but no less strong, like the edge of a sword. I traced my eyes back up to his pale face where his deep red eyes met mine, he gave me a delicious smirk. An invitation. I equal parts wanted to climb onto him in the middle of this club and wanting to run screaming. My heart beat steadily harder as we held eye contact. His smirk deepened. I didn't realize I was holding my breath until he brought his drink to his succulent lips taking another swallow. _I need to find Circe now_. My flight or fight reflex kicking in for once in my damn life. _We need to leave now._ I got up from the bar, not looking back to the man as I made my way into the crowd.

I saw Circe in a fiery dance with the same guy as before. The closer I got the more my stomach dropped. Her partner was massive, eerily reminding me of Emmett Cullen, only getting bigger the closer I approached. Her partner was holding her hips tightly to himself as she moved against him. Circe threw her head back against his wide chest and he leaned down to brush his lips across her exposed neck and shoulder.

"Beetlejuice." I pleaded, hoping Circe could hear the short distance between us. Her blue eyes snapped up taking in my anxiety. She quirked her brow in question. I could see her debating if she needed to kick someone's ass, my appearance obviously showed my panic.

"Beetlejuice." I reached a shaking hand out to her. As her dancing slowed, her partner's eyes snapped up to appraise what distracted her. A small gasp left my mouth when I saw his wine-colored eyes. I had no time to react as my outstretched hand was grabbed, pulling me into a tight, cold embrace.

"Where did you get this little mark, dolcezza," he asked, voice deep with a smooth Italian accent. He rubbed his index over James' mark on my wrist. He must have seen it when I reached out for Circe. I would never escape his embrace, he pulled me closer against him where I was forced to look up at his face. He led us in a flawless salsa, my feet barely touching the ground as he guided us around the floor, inching closer to the exit.

"Leave my friend and I'll tell you where I got it," I bargained. A deep chuckle escaped him as he dipped me.

Looking straight into my eyes he answered, "Unfortunately, it seems that my friend is very captivated by yours. She will be coming with us." I refused to respond. I was angry at the situation. _How could I ever be so stupid to let my guard down?_ I knew I could never escape the supernatural world and now Circe would die beside me. I looked around to see Circe being led through the back exit.

He brushed his nose along my neck and shoulder before whispering, "I wouldn't make a scene, dolcezza. It would be a shame to spill your blood, yes?" Only a resigning sigh left my lips before his accented voice continued, "You look and smell like a sweet treat. Deliziosa." His hand journeyed down my side from the top of my dress to the bottom hem leaving goosebumps across my skin making my breath catch. He spun me one last time, before tucking me into his side, pulling me to the exit. I had forgotten we were even dancing.  
"Our ride is here," He grinned.

I was drug out of the club to a sedan that the Cullens would approve of. The make of the car was foreign to me. It was obviously fast and expensive. The man, whose name I still didn't know, pulled me into the back seat with him. The darken windows hid the driver. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness of the car, I saw Circe in the front seat looking anxious. Her dance partner glanced back from the driver's seat, giving the man to my left a nod.

"Circe," I gasped. She turned in her seat to face me.

"Izzy." We stared at each other trying to communicate without words. A cough sounded from the driver's seat snapping our attention back to the other two occupants. _Vampires don't have to cough_. The car steadily gained speed until we were out of the city, headed to an unknown destination, the darken countryside blurring by. I took another glance at my captor as he typed a quick message on his phone. He leaned forward and a golden crest dangled from his neck, the V standing out. _That is eerily familiar_. I closed my eyes trying to capture the correct memory.

 _"Well, I wasn't going to live without you." He rolled his eyes as if that fact were childishly obvious. "But I wasn't sure how to do it- I knew Emmett and Jasper would never help… so I was thinking maybe I would go to Italy and do something to provoke the Volturi."_

My breath came out shakily as I replayed that memory over and over again. I thought of the painting hanging in Carlisle office, the leaders of the vampire world. _We were fucked_. My eyes jerked open again.

"Are you apart of the Volturi?" Red eyes snapped to me in surprise before they schooled their faces.

"Si," The stranger answered. I closed my eyes replaying the memory again, while the quite darkness in the car overtook me. 

* * *

A/N: Happy V-day! The Volturi have decided to show up to the party. Hope you enjoy.

Quote is from New Moon pg.19


	15. Chapter 15- Natural

**Chapter 15- "Natural"**

Circe POV

Blurring through Italy, I glanced over to the man beside me. He sat comfortably for someone so large guiding this slick car through the night, classical music softly playing. We were going impossibly fast, I realized just how fast when I chanced a glance at the speedometer. _Fuck_. What started off as a very promising night was steadily turning into a nightmare. I hated being uninformed, and I knew I was the only one in this car that was unsure of what lay ahead. I was, though, sure that Iz and I were in danger. I read it in her eyes when she first sat in the car. Her body was ridged, skin flushed with stress as she took her seat next to the very sexy, dirty-blonde man. _Oh, I love blondes_. I mentally slapped myself. I tried to stay calm, I tried to come up with a plan, but how can I find us an escape when I don't know what I'm up against? _And for the love of all that's holy, turn off that classical music_. I rested my head against the seat.

"Are you with the Volturi?" Who the fuck is the Volturi?

"Si." I see Izzy visibly pale as if that's even possible. _Great, we are screwed. Is this some Italian mob shit?_ Izzy leaned back into her seat. I heard her breathing even out. _Is that bitch seriously sleeping right now_? How the hell can she sleep when apparently our lives are in danger. I closed my eyes and replayed the events of tonight.  
 _  
Wild music played, making the floor pulse as I left Izzy at the bar to find a suitable lay. I was drawn deeper into the crowd. I was dancing in the horde when I first saw him, random bodies pressing against mine when I held his gaze. Tall, dark, and dangerous. So very tall. Even in my highest heels and from this distance I knew he would tower over me. Smooth dark hair hung just out of reach of his eyes, layered perfectly, longer but not 'Justin Bieber' long. His olive complexion was pale in the dark of the nightclub. Dark eyes glinted dangerously as he watched me sway to the music. I felt like he was hunting me and I loved it. Strong delicious jaw, perfect lips. I broke eye contact as followed the length of his body. Solid, broad shoulders turned into ripped arms. His chest was expansive and muscled. Mouthwatering. Every piece of clothing he wore clung to him as if it was sewn for just for him. Thick, powerful legs. Big… My eyes snapped back up to his, smirk planted firmly on his mouth as he watched me assess his body. My mouth twisted and brows rose as if to say 'hmm… you're alright. I've seen better'. I turned away from him as a challenge, drawing him like prey. The air cooled as he pressed himself against me._

 _"Buona Notte, Stella," he purred close to my ear. His thick accent sending shivers through my body. His large hands gripping my hips._

 _"Hello." Kind of a lame response, but whatever my outfit made up for not being able to speak Italian._

 _"Ah… American? What brings you all the way to Italy?" He turned me to face him as we continued to dance. I placed my hands on his hard chest._

 _"Wouldn't you like to know," I teased pushing off his chest away from his grasp. Come and get it. But before I could escape, he had pulled me back toward him. As the song blended into a Latin beat, he began to lead me into a salsa. I met him step for step, dancing like we've danced with each other for years. This continued song after song, as he bent, twisted, and dipped me testing my stamina and flexibility. His hands ghosted over my body, kneading at the perfect places, gripping me at others. I gave in to him, letting my head drop back against his chest. Goosebumps spread down my body as he ran his nose against my neck and shoulder._

 _"Beetlejuice." I barely heard it through my lust-filled haze. I debated opening my eyes only, hoping I just imagined it. An anxious Izzy stood just out of reach when I finally gave in._

 _"Beetlejuice." The haze was broken as she reached for me. My body going almost rigid at the desperation in her voice. I felt his cold lips leave my shoulder to appraise my friend. I barely got to see the man that pulled Izzy into a tight embrace, because my partner began to guide me into another dance._

 _"I need to check on my friend."_

 _"Don't worry about her. She is being taken care of. How about we leave, Stella," He purred, the sweet scent of his breath washed over me. My anxiousness dissipating as I took another breath._

 _"Umm… I can't just leave her here."_

 _"They are coming with us. Let us grab the car." He pulled me through the back exit before I could really even understand what was happening._

 _A sleek black car rested against the curb, flashing lights as he unlocked it. 'Jesus Christ he must be loaded'._

 _He opened the door for me, blocking an exit if I attempted to run. I sat down on the buttery front seat of the Maserati. Any other time, this would have been a dream come true but a sense of foreboding was starting to pierce through my hazy mind. Quicker than I realized, he was sitting in the driver's seat effortlessly putting the car into gear driving it closer to the exit doors. The thumping of my heart was all I could hear until the back door of the car opened, Izzy small body sliding into the car followed by a dirty-blonde man._

 _"Circe." I turned to my best friend._

 _"Izzy," I answered, relieved to see we weren't being separated. I begged her with my eyes to tell me anything. Her scared look told me all I needed to know. We were screwed. A gentle cough brought us back to our present company._

The slowing of the vehicle had me opening my eyes. Facing the window, I tried to figure out where we were, any landmark that could help. Stone walls of buildings rose around the car from what I could see in the dark. It looked like any other beautiful Italian village. As we drove through the town, bouncing slightly over the cobblestone street, that start of a castle appeared in the headlights. It was equal parts beautiful and unsettling. Chills took over my body.

"Where are we?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," the driver mocked. _Bitch_. I gave him a glare before I turned to look at Izzy who had just woken up. She looked delirious and tired. Stress took over her pretty heart-shaped face when she took in her surroundings. She edged further away from her seatmate. We follow along with the outside of the castle, the wall giving way to a small car entrance which we took. I did my best to remember the complicated path we had taken through the city to this secret entrance.

The garage wasn't lit and I could only see the other cars when the headlights illuminated them. My partner turned the car off and we all sat in awkward silence for a few seconds. The men exited the car, their doors barely closed by the time our doors were opened and we were both unceremoniously pulled out. He guided me by tucking my arm into his as if we were a couple in the olde-worlde. _Very Jane Austen shit_. Any other time I would have found it sweet, but I wasn't deceived; I knew he was leading me. I pulled against him just enough to test his grip, neither of our arms budged. Size doesn't matter in a fight if you have enough skill, but deep down I knew this would be the wrong decision to fight. I clenched my fists as the flames licked near the surface of my palms. It wasn't the time to show all my cards.

Still too dark to see, my nose took over. It smelt dank like a cellar, the further we walked the colder it got. We were definitely underground, probably under the castle we just saw. I memorized turn after turn, it's like they were leading us through a maze. I listened to Izzy's struggling breath behind me. She knew what was awaiting us, while I was literally and figurately in the dark. We walked a few more minutes, before very dim lighting made me squint my eyes as they adjusted.

"We have some business to take care of before you meet the masters. You will wait here," the blonde said as they pushed us into a cell. _Masters? What kind of sexy cult did we walk int_ o? This is some Ted Bundy bullshit. I reached for Izzy's hand as the iron bars closed us in, trapping us in a dark, dank cell. The men disappeared in a flash.

"I'm so very sorry, Circe," Izzy mumbled out, her voice trembling as she fought tears.

"For what? I don't understand. Why are we here?"

"These people… w-we aren't going to make it out of here alive." Tears began to fall down her face.

"Cut the shit, Izzy. Tell me straight. What is going on?"

"It's a secret. I've never told you because… knowing equals death… and I just didn't want this for you. I-I'm sorry," She stuttered.

"Well if we are going to die, then you better start talking," I pushed.

"Those people… they-they aren't human."

"Excuse me? Not human?"

"Vampires."

"Vampires?"

"Yes." I'm not sure if it was from stress or the information but I couldn't hold back the laughter that tore through me.

"All I wanted to do was get laid, and the guy I picked is a fucking vampire?"

"Damnit Circe… I'm fucking serious." She yelled angrily, "I'm not making this shit up." Footsteps approaching made us go silent. A stout Italian man walked over to our cell.

"Sta 'zitto," He barked at us before walking away.

"Was he a vampire," I asked.

"No. Vampires are pale and have red or black eyes. Plus, his footsteps were loud," She answered. I smiled at the thought that they left us with a human watching us. _They underestimated us_. I was going to get us out of here if I have to kill every person in this castle.

"Well, how do we escape?"

"We don't Circe," she said somberly, "They are faster, stronger, and smarter than us. Their skin is impenetrable. They can move faster than we can even see. Some even have gifts that make them even more invincible." She continued, "We were taken here because I broke one of their main laws. Humans are not allowed to know the secret. Humans with knowledge either have to be changed or killed. Here… well, I'm not quite sure where here is but we were taken to the leaders of the vampire world. It's the leading coven that makes and enforces the laws and we are trapped in their dungeon." I let the information soak in as I sat on the ground, the leather from my skirt protecting me from the freezing ground but my lace bustier wouldn't protect me from the cold very long.

"We need to at least try, Iz. Now… while we still have the chance."

"Try to escape? We can't even get out of this fucking cell, Circe. We're sitting in a castle dungeon if you haven't noticed," Iz pointed out.

"No. I'm not going to die in some dirty ass cell. I've been through too much shit to just give up. Fuck that." I kicked off my heels and crawled over to the metal bars that held us captive.

"What are you doing," she asked as I placed my hands onto a bar.

"I'm going to melt this bar and we are going to make a run for the garage. I'm not ready to die yet. Are you with me?" I challenged. I heard her heels hit the ground behind me as she chucked off her shoes.

"Tell me what to do."

"Watch for the guard. I'm going to try to hopefully melt this bar and we can slip out. Do you remember everything I taught you?"

"Yes. I'm ready," She said as she leaned her head against the bars looking in the direction the guard had walked earlier.

 _Now or never_. I let the heat rush into my hands, closing my eyes to focus all my rage into my hands. I recalled that night I was raped, how my parents abandoned me, Izzy's broken demeanor when I first met her, Izzy's attack, all my road rage in Atlanta traffic, being led to the slaughter tonight. The fury and memories flooded my hands as I latched onto the bar in front of me spreading my hands a good distance apart. The smell of melting metal filled our cell. The heat in my hands was almost unbearable, but I held on for dear life. The bar soon began to give way as I placed my feet onto the floor and tugged with all my might. When the bar finally came loose, I hit the ground with a resounding smack the bar following as it hit the ground. The bar continued to glow from the heat from my hands.

"You did it, Circe," Izzy breathed. I got off my back and crawled through the gap. Izzy was still trying to slide her hips through the gap when I heard footsteps running toward us. I dropped into a fighting stance as the human guard from earlier got closer. He smirked at me when he saw that I was ready to fight. _Smug bastard, I wasn't ready to fight… I was ready to kill_. He ran forward swinging his right arm trying to punch me in the face. It was sloppy and I dodged his attack. He swung again which left his side open, with a swift kick my shin met his ribs. His grunt of pain only bated me further. I ducked his next hit, kicking him in the thigh. He stumbled and I jumped on him, quickly getting an arm around his throat. He fought slamming my body against the stone wall hoping to dislodge me. I wrapped my legs around his waist tighter holding myself in place while he struggled. The guard lamely threw a fist back trying to strike me, landing one that I couldn't dodge. I felt blood trickle down my lip. I increased the pressure on his neck and he fell to his knees. I held onto his neck until he slumped, only letting go when I felt his breathing stop. I dropped him unceremoniously on the hard, stone floor. I looked up from his body to see Izzy watching blank-faced.

"Is he dead?"

"Yes," I answered without emotion. She walked over and began to search his pockets. Pulling out a phone she tried to unlock it without success.

"Here… use his fingerprint," I offered holding up his limp hand, pressing his thumb onto the sensor. With the phone unlocked she searched through his apps until she landed on YouTube.

"What are you doing?" I asked skeptically.

"I'm going to put the sound of heartbeats on. I guarantee they will come faster if they don't hear any heartbeats." They can hear our heartbeats? That's creepy. That was some quick thinking on her part. She tossed the phone into the cell before grabbing my hand.

"I think I remember the path," I said, praying that I could remember. We took off running hand in hand, stumbling every so often in the darkness. We would occasionally pause while I smelled the air trying to find a difference. The air was becoming fresher the further we ran, hopefully leading us back to the garage. Soon the darkened pathway became lighter as the night turned into day. We ran through the retreating darkness to the safety of the garage.

"Holy shit," I whispered when we reached the large garage. As far as my eyes could see were expensive and foreign cars. This was our way out of this castle. I took a quick inventory of the cars quickly spotting a glossy Lamborghini in a dark silver sitting in spot three. I looked around for a key cabinet, hoping that our escape could be this easy. _It can't be this easy right?_

Sighing, I spotted a box hanging on the far wall. Unfortunately, the box sat behind a guard sleeping in a chair. _Human_. I turned to Izzy who looked around wildly anticipating being caught at any moment.

"Go to the car in spot three," I barely breathed into her ear, pointing at the car. I watched as she quickly made her way to the car where she squatted by the passenger's side of the car. We locked eyes and I gave her a curt nod which she returned. Working my way around the perimeter of the garage, I looked for any type of weapon I could. A fight would be too loud in this garage and would instantly alert the creatures inside of our location. A sigh of relief escaped me when I found a tool bench filled with different mechanic tools. I almost cried out when I found a box cutter sitting in the top drawer. Giving the box cutter a kiss, I worked my way over to the sleeping guard. He opened his dark brown eyes and looked straight into my eyes as a plunged the knife into his neck. He opened his mouth to yell but nothing came out. We locked eyes as his blood sprayed covering me in a mist of red.

"Sorry dude. It was you or me, and I always choose me," I apologized, leading him onto the garage floor to bleed out. I stepped over his body and grabbed the keys we needed to escape. With a quick decision, I grabbed handfuls of keys and threw them under random cars as I ran back to our escape vehicle. I chuckled at the thought of them crawling under cars to retrieve them. Unlocking the car, the doors lifted into the air. Simultaneously, we climbed into the car.

I rubbed my blood speckled hand across the supple leather of the steering wheel. This car was so sexy and I had to take a minute to appreciate this machine. Pushing the start button and it roared to life, Italian opera played through the speakers. I glanced at Izzy who looked ahead misty-eyed and put the car into gear. We eased our way through the small passage until we hit the roads of the local town. The car handled like a dream through the narrow streets and as soon as we met the main road, I pressed the pedal down to the floor. Weaving between the slower drivers as I followed the signs to Florence.

"Are you bleeding," Izzy asked taking in my appearance.

"No. It's not my blood. There was a guard…" I trailed off.

"I'm going to guess he didn't survive the encounter?" She posted it as a question but we both knew it was a statement. I shrugged. I knew she would feel guilty over the loss of life.

"Buckle up," I commanded trying to change the subject. The maniacal laughter beside me startled me before I joined in. I slowed the car down as the tears from laughing so hard blurred my vision.

"I can't believe we really escaped, Circe." She grasped my hand that was over the gearshift.

"I would have killed every person that castle to get the fuck out of there," I laughed. She sighed, mouth morphing into a contemplative line.

"Don't start, Izzy. You know it was them or us."

"I know… it just sucks we had to choose," she huffed. I nodded in agreement.

 **XXX**

We were only 30 minutes into our journey, when a black car flew up in the next lane, matching our speed to stay right beside us. Izzy let out a gasp.

"It's them Circe. They found us." _Shit._

"We have two options. I can wreck this car into theirs and kill us all or I can Oj Simpson this bitch and lead them in a car chase once again probably ending in our death." I was definitely wanted to race this car.

"We're dead either way so let's have fun while it lasts," she answered. A victorious smile took over my face.

"Hey, roll down your window." She relented and I waited for the other car to roll down theirs. I slowed down to the speed limit. Soon two pairs of red eyes stared back at us as their window dropped. Our devilishly handsome kidnappers greeted us with a smirk.

"Did you miss us?' I flirted. _Why not, right?_

"Terribly. Now if you pull over the car, we can show you just how much." The larger one toyed back. I threw my head back laughing.

"Not so fast. I have other plans first," I yelled over the roar of the engine. I blew him a kiss and winked.

"Let's race. Catch us if you can, bitches." I laid the pedal to the floor and took off. Shooting a narrow gap between cars, we left the other car behind. I watched in the rearview mirror as the car followed. _Damn vampires and their great driving skills_. I weaved between a few more car, barely missing hitting, to lose them in another wave of cars. The traffic had gotten worse and the tricks riskier. I spotted them in the rearview mirror several cars back. They didn't make a gap in time and were stuck behind a slow driver. I whipped the car around a few more times hoping to put more distance between us. I sighed in relief when their car disappeared. The relief was short lived when a beep sounded from the dash.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me."

"What's wrong."

"We are out of gas. You think being rich ass vampires they could have at least filled the tank up all the way."

"What do we do?" Izzy asked nervously.

"Well since we have no money, identification, or proper day clothes," I gestured to our nightclub clothes, "We should probably pull into the next rest area and ditch the car. I need to wash all this blood off me before we can hitchhike for a ride." She nodded. I watched the road signs looking for a gas symbol since everything was in Italian. Spotting a rest stop, I drove off the exit. With our shitty luck, the gas station looked abandoned. I stopped the car under a tree and sighed, resting my head against the soft leather of the steering wheel. Five minutes passed before a car could be heard approaching in the distance. We exchanged glances before the same car that held our captors advanced. They rolled down their windows both wearing shit-eating grins. _Bastards_. Stepping out of the car, they stood before us looking like fallen angels. So very delicious, so very wicked. I rolled down my window.

"Let me guess… this is the part of the horror film where you eat us." I quirked an eyebrow in question.

The dark one smirked, bending his towering body to my open window. "Si."

"Well, I hope you're good with your tongue," I replied cheekily. He roared with laughter, before reaching in and unlocking the doors. Our doors opened quickly before we were pulled out.

"I must say you look _magnifico_ covered in blood," The giant stated appraisingly as he lifted me up eye level with him.

"Well don't get any ideas Count Chocula. I have standards and they don't include you licking me clean." He hooted again throwing me over his shoulder walking to the side of the car. He brusquely dropped me into the passenger's seat. I watched through the window as the blonde vampire held the door open for Izzy. She didn't even fight as she took her place in the other car.

 **XXX**

We stopped quickly for gas before beginning our journey back to Dracula's castle. I watched him as he drove. He was once again dressed in all black. All his clothes fit him perfectly and if I wasn't about to die, I would have absolutely jumped on him the second the car door closed. The corner of his mouth turned up as he caught me gazing at him. He turned his head to look at me, looking down slightly because of our height differences. A perfect dark brow raised in question.

"So, vampire, huh?" I probed.

"Si." _Okay, not much of a talker_.

"Do like you do any cool tricks. Like turning into a bat or something?" The car shook as his deep laughter broke.

"No." I huffed the conversation was going nowhere.

"Well, what's your name?"

"Felix."

"Well _nice_ to meet you?" It was not nice to meet him, maybe in different circumstances.

"The pleasure is all mine. You two really caused a disturbance back at the castle. We've never had two humans escape before, it has left the masters in an _excitable_ mood." I'm going to take a wild guess and say that excitable wasn't a good thing.

"I aim to please." I leaned back into the seat to kick up my dirty blood-stained feet on the pristine dash. That earned me a glare which I ignored. _Life is all about the little 'fuck you's_. Leaning forward I turned on the radio searching for any station that had American music. I sang along as he drove me to my death.

 **XXX**

Once again, we pulled back into the garage, I was hauled out of the car by Felix. He held my arm tightly as if I could actually escape, and we waited for Izzy and her friend to catch up.

"So… what's blondie's name?" I asked trying to kill time.

"Demetri."

"Hmm… I prefer blondes." I pestered. He rolled his eyes at my teasing. Soon Demetri and Iz pulled up in the spot next to ours. The dark tinted glass displayed my blood sprayed reflection, my blue eyes standing out against the red and black of my outfit. _I wonder if blood stains blonde hair pink?_ They joined us and we were dragged off back into the dark corridor, taking a different path this time. We walked in silence as the dark corridor became lighter with the addition of spaced sconces. The passage was like a walk-through time as the stones became newer, and the architecture changed. Eventually, it reached a heavy wooden door that was immaculately carved. Felix pushed it open still pulling me by my arm, his long fingers overlapping my slim arm. Demetri and Izzy followed. The door had led to a reception area where a pretty Italian woman sat at a desk typing away. The secretary greeted the vampires and handed them charcoal cloaks, which with practiced ease, they put on. While Demetri conversed with the secretary in Italian, I chanced a look around. The reception area was immaculate, like a 5-star hotel. Pristine white marble floors held up the beautiful stonework of the walls. The walls had alcoves each with different statues reminiscent of ancient Greece. If this was what the reception area was like I couldn't even fathom the private areas of the castle. Izzy's sharp intake of breath woke me up from my musings. I looked toward the large portrait that held Izzy's attention. She turned back to face me to mouth 'the kings. I barely got to look at the picture before Felix yanked me toward a spacious hallway. In the distance, you could see two large wooden doors. The dark wooden doors were intricately carved, elaborately embellished with pure gold. _Freaking rich vampires_.

Before we reached the door, the large doors were opened by two other vampires. No greetings were exchanged as we were directed to a large circular room. The room was lit by natural light that indirectly shown through the skylights that were in the high dome ceiling. I looked around the perimeter of the room and was met with the sight of several cloaked figures all in carrying shades of gray. Every single one of them was inhumanly beautiful. There was no escape for us and we were walking straight to our death.

Following Izzy's gaze, I looked directly ahead of us. Upon a raised dais, three figures sat in beautiful wooden thrones draped with rich black cloaks. I appraised the one in the middle first, his aura radiating authority. Midnight black hair stood out from his extremely pale pallor. He appeared to be in his late thirties with an average height and muscular build, obviously attractive. Red eyes met mine and he smiled flamboyantly. I broke the unsettling gaze to look to the left where a man laid lazily in his throne. Warm brown, wavy hair flowed softly past his shoulder. He was hunched in a sort of contemplation looking at the wall, with a look of pure boredom on his face. He was older, maybe in his late forties, but equally stunning. I took a glance at the last throne and was entranced by what I saw. An angel, if you could call him that, scowling back at me. His face contorted with extreme distaste as he appraised me. The scowl did not take away from his attractiveness. I could build an entire shrine to his beauty. His pale skin was almost as white as his shoulder-length hair. His face reminiscent of Orlando Bloom in The Lord of the Rings, but Bloom would obviously be his ugly cousin compared to the king in front of me. His scowl deepened when I held his gaze, it only fanned the flames that burned inside me. I wanted him. _Shit, I'd let him take me on the floor in front of everyone here._ His distaste only made me want him more. I loved a challenge. His posture was aggressive and the dark black cloak he wore, unfortunately, hid his body. But we all know, as is the way with vampires, that his body would be perfect.

All my observations happened quickly and I was brought back to attention when Izzy latched onto my hand. We were standing dead center in the circular room, red eyes glaring at us from all the way around. I squeezed her hand back reassuringly. _At least we would die together_. The center king leaned forward, broad smile still planted on his face as he spoke.

"Welcome, I see you young ladies have finally decided to join us." His rich voice had a slight accent that I couldn't place. We stood in silence neither of us responding. It was awkward as fuck. Iz gave me a slight nudge probably hoping I would speak.

"Forgive us. We got a tad bit lost." This statement brought at a loud laugh from the king. The bored one didn't move and the angry one scowled even more.  
"You seem to have caused quite a bit of chaos here," Aro stated. "I'm guessing from the state of your appearance that you were the one that killed two of my human guards." I thought about my blood splattered bustier and leather skirt. The lace was a little torn in some spots and blood did decorate my skin, but I knew I still looked good.

"My bad, I didn't realize they were yours. I fought the first one. I'll be honest he was a weak fighter. You should consider hiring better fighters. And the second, I did you favor with that one, was sleeping on the job. I hope you liked the little snack I left you," I answered with mirth in my voice.

"It seems like you are wearing most of the meal," he chuckled before becoming serious again. "We are ecstatic to have you two here now. Let us introduce ourselves, yes?" He stood from his throne, "I am Aro. These are my brothers Marcus and Caius," he said motioning appropriately. "Surrounding you is our guard and we are the Volturi coven who rule over the vampiric world, but it seems that you already know that." He directed his gaze unto Iz. She squeezed my hand tighter.

"If you would enlighten us with your names…" The request was unmistakably an order.

"My name is Isabella Swan," Iz answered quietly.

"Circe Montgomery," I added. Taking this information in, Aro began to pace languidly across the dais.

"You see, my dears, we have a problem," Aro mused, "Do you know the main rule we uphold?" He stopped his pacing to look at us.

"The first rule of vampire club is: you never talk about vampire club," I answered sassily. This earned a few quite snickers from the some of the guard.

"INSOLENCE. We will not take disrespect from some common human whore." The deep voice reverberated around the room. Caius's harsh words sounded like music. In all his fury Caius straighten his posture as if ready to pounce.

"Peace brother," Aro rejoined trying to reign him in.

"It is true that the secret must be kept from the mortal world. So, I find it peculiar that two mortals know of our world and yet… they still live." Aro tapped his chin as if this was some great mystery. "Even more peculiar is the fact that one of them has a vampire bite mark on her wrist." Once again, his gaze appraised Izzy. "Would you, sweet Isabella, tell us your story?" The silence that overtook the room was deafening. Izzy held her silence obviously trying to save whoever revealed the secret in the first place.

"You have nothing to say, my dear?" Aro asked, hint of viciousness in his tone. He obviously wasn't denied very often. Izzy shook her head no and looked at the floor. Aro floated down the dais and stood within arms reach of us. The power radiated off his body in this proximity.

"So loyal," He mused, "but we have ways of uncovering the truth." _Well, that is oddly frightening_.

"Did you know I have the gift of tactile telepathy? You see, I can see every thought you have ever had with the touch of my hand." Izzy slowly moved her hands behind her which made Aro laugh manically.

"Jane, why don't you give young Isabella some motivation." A small girl, around the age of sixteen pushed away from the wall and began to stare Iz down. We stood in awkward silence for a beat before Jane hissed like an angry cat. Her glared turned on me and that's when I felt like I was being viscously stabbed. I fell to my knees while clutching my head. The pain was intense and on the edge of unbearable. I let out a muffled scream.

"Stop, please. I'll show you." Aro waved Jane off and the pain instantly stopped. What the fuck was that? Aro reached for Iz's outstretched hand, clasping it tightly. We stood in silence for a moment before Aro let out a surprised laugh.

"What is it, brother?" Caius asked now interested. He was probably excited to punish the rulebreaker.

"Nothing. I see nothing." He grinned amusedly. "Jane, did your power not work on Isabella?"

"No master."

"Wonderful. Simply wonderful. Demetri, could you track her?"

"No master. She remains blank to me. I tracked them off of Circe's mind." _Umm, what_? Aro's smile stretched further. He turned to me.

"If you will Circe," He indicated to my hand. I gave him my hand which he held tightly in his cold grasp. I was unapologetic about my past he was about to see. Even with his eyes closed, you could see different emotions move across his face. "If you can hear me wiggle your nose," I thought. I saw his nose twitch slightly and I chuckled. _What a kick-ass gift_. He gave a slight hum in acknowledgment. After a long minute, Aro's ruby eyes snapped to me, a smile played on his lips.

"I see that Felix and Demetri brought home two little treasures." Aro backed away a few paces.

"Did you find the culprit," Caius interrupted hastily.

Ignoring Caius's question, Aro continued his thought, "It seems Isabella may be a shield. But that's not the only gift before us. Why don't you show everyone your gift Circe?" I was surprised he would ask to see it since _apparently_ fire can kill vampires. I took a deep breath before I let the flames flow through my veins. Opening my hands, I released the fire out of my palms. Some gasps and muttering to low for my ears made its way around the room.

"Magnifico," Aro clapped outrageously.

"Aro, this doesn't solve the threat. They know the secret and they must be punished. I vote death, with their powers they are clearly a danger," Caius seethed.

"Ah… but don't you see their great potential? Such power in two humans. Could you imagine them after the change?" Aro mused, "Marcus, brother, any thoughts?" The silent, bored king finally looked up and watched me. It felt as if he was searching my soul as he gazed at me. He stood, continuing to gaze at me.

"They will be sired by me. They are not to be harmed," His deep voice ringing with authority. Aro looked taken aback before schooling his face back into a smile. More gasps were heard around the room. Izzy grabbed my hand again.

"I will not stand for this Aro. They deserve to die along with whoever spilled the secret." A deep growl was heard from Marcus before he materialized in front of us, crouching ready to fight. Caius stood hissing slightly.

"Calm brothers." Aro reached out a hand to Marcus who obliged. Aro held his hand for a few seconds gathering Marcus's thoughts.

"Oh... how fascinating!" Aro exclaimed. "It seems brother that Circe and Bella have strong bonds within our coven, though they remain neutral at present. I also see _potential_ mating bonds." Aro paused, while I felt all the eyes of the room turn to us. He then continued, "Most curious though, is the blood bond between me and dear Circe. She is apparently of familial blood, but also has a family tie to Marcus. Strange."

"Are you sure," Caius asked obviously miffed.

"I am never wrong." Marcus's voice spoke again. That seemed to settle matters. The tension in the room dissipated ever so slightly.

"Well then Aro, tell us who told exposed us," Caius enquired.

"That's an interesting story. Circe only knew about vampires after Felix and Demetri detained them." Aro paused. "I found the culprit though. It seems that the Cullen Coven was the one who let Isabella know." Hisses were heard around the room. My eyes snapped to Izzy.

"You mean to tell me that your ex-boyfriend was a vampire?" I asked without thinking. The room went silent immediately waiting for a response.

"Yes."

"So, when we broke into their house and trashed it, we broke into a vampire's house."

"Yes."

"Oh, that's fucking hilarious. I guess that explains all the first editions that we stole." I laughed. A brief smile crossed Izzy's lips before she stood stoically again.

"Language," Marcus scolded. I rolled my eyes. _Who did he think he was my dad_? Aro watched in amusement.

"Soo… what happens now?" I asked.

"Well principessa, you and your friend will be changed then join our coven," Marcus stated.

"Is that our only option?"

"Unless you prefer death?" Aro added. I looked at Izzy and she nodded.

"Wow, you drive a hard bargain. We're going to go with the not dying option." I quipped. Soft chuckling resounded.

"Felix, Demetri prepare a room in my wing for Isabella and Circe." Marcus directed, "You two will be their guards until they are changed." I snickered at the expression on their faces. Babysitting duty was not their favorite.

I couldn't help myself when I added, "Oh… and Felix raincheck on dinner." He chuckled and winked before he disappeared with Demetri. The wink earned him a disapproving glare from Marcus.

"When will be changed?" Iz broke her silence.

"We would prefer that you become comfortable here first before you were changed. A month or two at the earliest," Aro answered. "We haven't had newborns since Alec and Jane and that has been several centuries," he reminisced.

"Newborns?"

"Ah yes. Forgive me Circe. I forget that you know very little about our world. We will have Felix and Demetri rectify that." I nodded.

"At a later time Aro. I need to show them to their room. They must be tired and hungry from this ordeal." Marcus considered, "And perhaps a shower." Acknowledging my appearance. Aro nodded his goodbyes, and we were directed from the room while the rest of the guard stared with fascination. Marcus escorted us to the door of our room where Demetri and Felix stood guard. I didn't breathe a sigh of relief until we were both standing in our new room. Izzy's arms enveloped me and we fell to the floor holding each other tightly. _We survived_. 

* * *

A/N: I am currently _balls deep_ in a home renovation, so updating may take a hot minute. This chapter was almost 7,000 words long and I hope you enjoyed it. Don't be afraid to comment, I love the feedback. 


	16. Chapter 16- Looking Up

**Chapter 16- "Looking Up"**

Izzy POV

Relieved did not even begin to cover how I felt when our new bedroom doors closed behind us. My mind only slowed down to savor our survival while we laid together on the floor. Silent tears ran down my face causing the red on Circe's body to smear.

"It's going to be alright Iz," she cooed soothingly.

"I know. I'm just… relieved… and tired… and hungry."

"Well, we can solve some of those problems." Circe stood up and pulled the large door to the hallway open before stepping out slightly.

"Hey Felixxx," Circe purred, "Can you get us something to eat? Preferably nothing the color red. And don't forget the wine... lots of wine. Thank you, Felix." I could picture her batting her lashes trying to get us room service. I didn't hear any response but Circe returned looking triumphant.

"Felix is grabbing us some food. He will be back soon. I'm going to hop in the shower really quick." Circe turned and began walking around searching until she found a bathroom; she disappeared through an open doorway. We had been in the sitting area of our suite. Curiosity getting the better of me, I explored the room. The floor was a pretty polished gray marble, the walls were a whitewashed stone. The room had obviously been updated recently. Large colorful rugs covered different areas helping to take some of the chill off the floors saving my bare feet. Even in the heat of summer, the castle was chilly. Glancing around the oval-shaped sitting area, I spotted a large fireplace on the far wall. All the furniture faced toward the roaring fire, it looked like a perfect place to curl up and read a book. There were two open doorways on either side of the fireplace, I followed the one on the left, the opposite way of where Circe went, which ended in a large bedroom. I noticed that a king-sized bed was centered on the far wall. It was covered with fluffy white bedding making it look like a cloud, the dark carved wood stood out from the white sheets. Any accents such as pillows, throws, and chairs were in a dark blue. Windows were opened to allow the warm summer breeze in. Walking to the window, I found that we had a view overlooking the town. We were high enough to not be seen by passersbys but close enough that you could hear the children playing on the street and smell the freshly baked bread. _I love this room_. There were two other doors in the room. I picked one at random and it was a bathroom. Obviously, the bathroom was immaculate, all white, like a fancy hotel I could never afford. _I bet the hot water never runs out in here_. Momentary sadness passed through my mind when I thought about Charlie's tiny bathroom. _How will we deal with our families? Would we just disappear or would the Volturi fake our deaths?_ I brush my questions aside to digest later. I looked through the bathroom cabinets seeing they were stocked with some hygiene products thankfully.

Leaving the bathroom, I tried the other door. I was surprised to find a giant closet, a closet that could house the clothing of five people with hoarding issues. The closet was completely bare and I noticed at the other end a door. Pulling that door open, I found another bedroom identical to mine but all the accent colors were lavender. I heard the water turn off, I froze. Circe walked out in a towel. Breathing a sigh of relief that I didn't step into someone else's room.

"Why are you standing there like you've been caught with a hand in the cookie jar?"

"Our rooms connect in the closet and at first I thought I had snuck into a random vampire's room." Circe started laughing.

"That would have been very awkward," Circe agreed, walking around me to check out the closet.

"Well, how the hell am I suppose to get dressed if I have no clothes? We didn't exactly have time to grab our backpacks." Circe huffed, "I guess I'll just have to live in the buff now." A knock sounded on the door in the sitting area. "Come in," Circe answered still standing in a towel.

Felix strode in carrying a tray, only freezing temporarily when he saw Circe.

"I see I came at the perfect time," he mused.

"Yes! Thank you! We are starving." Circe said, pointing to a small table that he could place it on. Ignoring the fact she was in a towel.

"You are very welcome. Is there anything else you need?"

"Actually yes. I'd love some clothes if that wouldn't be too much," she motioned at her towel.

"But you look so _lovely_ in that outfit," Felix toyed. _Dogs in heat_. I rolled my eyes. Felix continued, "Both of your wardrobes will arrive tomorrow. I can find you something for today though." I forgot it was the middle of the day. We had been awake for over thirty-six hours if the clock on the wall was right.

"Thanks, Felix I'd appreciate that." Felix nodded before disappearing. We collapsed at the table where we dug into the platter of food. Uncorking a bottle of wine each, we drank straight from the bottle. Another knock sounded at our door and Circe went to open it wine bottle in hand. Felix had brought Circe some clothes.

"So are you just going to stand outside our door all night?"

"That's what guarding someone entails."

"Well come on in. I'll be honest it's weird you're just standing there. You might as well stand around in here." Circe's southern hospitality was inviting him in.

"It's not a problem. We don't get tired and we have unlimited time," Felix joked.

"Well it bothers me, so get your ass in here." I heard Circe shuffling back towards her room and the food.

"Buon Giorno, Isabella," Felix greeted when he saw me.

"Hello, Felix. Take a seat" He obliged by sliding down gracefully into a chair. Circe disappeared into her bathroom and came back in just a t-shirt. I'm guessing from how the shirt fit that it was Felix's shirt. She joined us back at the small table, taking a seat.

"So Felix… want some food or some wine?" Circe inquired, pushing the tray toward him. I held back a laugh as he scrunched his nose.

"I'll pass on the food but I'll take some wine, per favore." Circe passed him at the bottle, he gave a shrug before he tipped it back. He reminded me of Emmett, not just in size, but in laid-back nature.

"I thought vampires couldn't eat or drink," I admitted. Felix chuckled.

"I see the Cullens have left you misinformed. We can't digest food, but we can drink alcohol. It would take much to make us drunk though. Perhaps their animal diet keeps them from partaking?" He mused before passing the bottle back to Circe.

"What's the difference between animal blood and human blood?"

"There are many differences, sweet Isabella. Animal blood weakens vampires and it is hard to maintain bloodlust. It's very taxing on vampires who have gifts, among other things. Plus, it tastes like absolute _merda_. You will not be able to maintain that diet as a member of the guard." I just hummed my acknowledgment. I wasn't exactly interested in eating Bambi.

"Can I ask you a question, Isabella?" Felix inquired. I nodded before he continued, "How did you become involved with the Cullens?"

"Ohh… this will be a good story. Let me get comfortable." Circe got up and dove into her bed. "Sweet Jesus this bed is soo soft." We watched as Circe rolled around in her fluffy bedding. She was maybe a _little tipsy_ and sleep deprived. A soft knock sounded at the door.

"That's Demetri. He wants to hear the story also," Felix answered before I could ask.

"Come in." I guessed that I didn't have to tell him where we were, senses being superior to ours. Demetri in all of his immortal glory zipped into the room, sitting in the seat Circe just occupied.

"Isabella, Circe," He greeted with his rich voice. His red eyes lingering on me a second too long.

"Well, since the whole gang is here let's get this party started," Circe sung. I huffed before taking a large swallow of wine and beginning my tale.

"I first met the Cullens my Junior year of high school. I was seventeen. They stood out immediately, you know, inhumanely gorgeous, pale, golden eyes that changed color constantly. I couldn't understand how people couldn't see the differences. I mean, people kept their distance from the Cullens well except me. I had a class with Edward where he basically shunned me then disappeared for a week, which only drove my interest more. Curiosity killing the cat and all. When he finally came back, he was super interested in getting to know me while at the same time telling me to keep my distance."

"What a drama queen," Circe laughed from her bed. The guys softly chuckled.

"Anyways, he saved me several times. The first being when I was almost crushed by a truck. He appeared next to me stopping a speeding van and I knew for a fact he wasn't human. He tried telling me I was wrong but I knew I didn't imagine what I saw. Some of his siblings, I found out later, were incredibly mad that he could of exposed himself. Another time, he saved me from some drunk men when I went shopping with friends. Edward admitted he could read minds except for mine. "

"He could read minds? I can't wait to meet the bastard. I've got shit to say… or think," Circe plotted.

"Yeah it's similar to Aro's but it's only surface thoughts and he can read minds from a distance."

"That's good information," Demetri thought aloud. He was obviously here trying to find information.

"Anyhow, with some digging on the internet and help from my friend. I figured it out and thus began mine and Edward's relationship. Edward claimed I was his mate. Alice, a seer, kept saying that I would become a vampire." I took another sip before continuing, "One time while the Cullen's were playing baseball three nomads stumbled upon us. One nomad, James, was a tracker and decided that it would be a fun game to hunt me." This peaked Demetri's interest.

"What happened to James," Felix inquired first.

"The Cullens killed him, but not before he bit me." I held up my wrist.

"Then how are you human?"

"Edward sucked the venom out because he didn't want to damn me to this life." Both men murmured with each other to quick for us to hear or understand.

"Everything returned back to normal, then on my 18th birthday, I got a papercut opening a present. Jasper lunged and Edward threw me into a stack of plates trying to shield me. Once everyone left the house Carlisle cleaned up my arm. The Cullens practically disappeared overnight, then Edward brought me out into the wood to tell me they were leaving and I wasn't allowed to come. He left me in the woods where I got lost and almost died. I was pretty wrecked after he left and my dad sent me to live with my mom. That's where I met Circe. I guess that's the short version?"

"Several questions but the first that comes to mind is 'Who told you about vampires?'" asked Demetri.

"Umm… my friend Jacob is part of a local Native American tribe that turns into wolves."

"Werewolves?! They are highly dangerous. I must tell the Masters now." Demetri stood.

"What? No. the pack isn't dangerous. They saved me from Laurent and Victoria. I used to ride on Jake's back everywhere. He's just like… a giant dog," I sputtered in a panic.

"You mean to say that they change at will?"

"Yes."

"They must be shapeshifters not Children of the Moon," Demetri reasoned, voice losing its urgency.

"Wait, you mean to tell me that Paul was a freaking wolf?" Circe shot up from where she had been falling asleep.

"Yeah. Everyone that looked like a half-dressed body builder was in the pack." That was the easiest way to spot them.

"Damn. I mean he was an animal but I wasn't expecting that." She plopped back onto her pillows and curled back into her blankets. The guys laughed. Circe had even less of a filter when she was tired.

"Can you tell us more about the gifts within the coven?"

"Sure." It almost felt like a tiny betrayal. "Well, Edward reads minds, Alice can see the future but it's based off people's decisions so the future can shift, and Jasper was an empath that could manipulate emotions. Emmett was big like Felix and had no gift but he was supposedly super strong. Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle were not gifted."

"I bet I am stronger." Felix flexed his arms in humorously.

"Keep telling yourself that," Circe murmured from the bed half awake. Demetri chuckled.

"One last thing, since we have overstayed our welcome." Demetri looked over to Circe who was asleep before he continued, "You said he thought you were mates?"

"That's what I was told. I'm not sure if it was true? He was probably just drawn to my blood."

"You do smell delicious," Felix agreed.

"Are you saying that you were il suo cantante?" Demetri asked with a silky Italian accent.

"What?"

"His singer. Your blood sang to him."

"I guess that would make sense. He did often say I was his personal brand of heroin." The vampires exchanged glances.

"Then you would not be his true mate. Since a true mate would never want to hurt you let alone leave you in a forest to die. Master Marcus would know more on the subject." I quirked an eyebrow in question. "He can see and read bonds between people or vampires. That's how he knew Circe was related to Master Aro among other things," Demetri added.

Light snores came from Circe's bed and I walked over and covered her up with a blanket. She curled deeper into the blankets quieting down into a peaceful sleep. I heard shifting behind me, Felix had left.

"Forgive us, we have kept you up. It has been a long time since humans have been among us," Demetri apologized. I gave him a small smile which he returned.

"Goodnight Isabella." His tone making me want to melt on the spot. _Damn irresistible vampires_. He disappeared and I returned to my room through the closet. I slept soundly even though I trapped in a castle surrounded vampires.

 **XXX**

Aro's Office- 3rd POV

The three kings sat together in Aro's office discussing the events of the night. It had been a long time that a human let alone two, had surprised them and even escaped. They had a lot to discuss. Aro sat behind his large mahogany desk, pouring through thick leather-bound journals.

"I cannot find anything that links her to my descendants," Aro spoke aloud, banging a fist softly on his desk. He kept a very neat record of his family tree. He leaned back into his plush seat, debating any possible reasoning.

"She's just another piece of human trash. Are you sure your gift is correct?" Caius asked, directing the question to Marcus. He was still upset from the proceedings of tonight.

"Watch your mouth, Brother," Marcus warned, "The bond is sure; Aro is a blood relative. I also see possible mating bonds within the guard for Circe and one to Isabella. A link to me also, but of what; I am unsure."

"It could cause great discord in the coven if she has multiple possible mating bonds," Caius spewed. Lives are always lost in a fight for a female.

"Mating bonds can be finicky with humans. They can be nurtured or destroyed before anything is truly realized. We can monitor the situation at best. One could be her true mate." Marcus's eyes lingered on Caius while he defended Circe. He didn't quite understand the meaning yet. "It reminds me of your bond to Athenodora. Mates but not true mates like Aro and Sulpicia or Didyme and I," Marcus feigned indifference but was for the first time in centuries trying to push Caius's buttons. Caius fumed at the reference. He hated being the only one in the royal coven that wasn't truly mated. Aro's lip quirked upward, he missed the quick wit from Marcus. Losing Didyme to the werewolves had forever changed his brother.

"Nevertheless, if they didn't have bonds they both possess gifts that will only be more formidable in the future. Better to have them on our side before another finds them and bends them against us. Young Isabella seems to have a flair of attracting our kind." Marcus added. This was the most outspoken and ardent he had been since his loss. Caius softened at Marcus's tone and also for the fact that they would become an even more powerful coven. Most knew him as the cruel brother, but he was also the best strategist in the coven who led the guard in every battle.

"And what of the Cullens?" The moment of softness gone turning into malice. He hated the self-righteous coven. They always toed the line when it came to secrecy in the human world. Bending but never breaking the rules. He smiled at the thought that he finally had them in a corner trapped like rats.

Aro finally breaking his silence, "I think we need to pause when it comes to the Cullens. First, we need to focus on the two newborns we will soon have. We must also think of Isabella. Bringing the Cullens here, before or after her change could affect her outlook on us. I saw through Circe's memories how Isabella was when they first met and that Cullen boy had done extensive damage." Marcus agreed while Caius started calculating for different outcomes of confronting the Cullens. It fell silent in the expansive office, all kings focusing on different musings while working on paperwork.

A swift knock sounded at the door. Aro held out his hand as Demetri made his way into the room. Demetri immediately yielded. Aro dismissed the leader of the guard with a soft 'Thank you" and Demetri quickly disappeared with a slight bow. Demetri knew better than to linger when the kings were like this. The brothers waited patiently for an update that Aro had read from Demetri which Aro quickly replayed the entire conversation between Isabella and his guard. After their conversation, the kings had a better understanding of the gifts of the Cullens and knowing an opponent was always a great advantage. With that in mind, Aro began working backward through Circe's family tree. Reading her mind had led to a great start in the search. A few hours of researching Aro stilled when he realized the connection. A small secret he had kept from millennia had finally made its way back to him. The brothers paused also, their reports forgotten. Aro looked nervously to Marcus before taking an unnecessary swallow.

"I have figured out the connection," Aro stated. "Before I begin, I want you to wait until I am finished before you interrupt." He looked toward Marcus. Marcus nodded.

"When Didyme was still human she had a child…"

"What do you mean she had a child? I thought she wasn't able to conceive." Marcus crumpled a fist up thinking about his late wife with another man.

"During the early years after my change, Didyme fell for a local boy below our station. She bore a child out of wedlock. Of course, my family covered it up to save face. The child resulted in Didyme not being able to carry again. The child, a boy, was given to another member of my family who was having trouble conceiving. The babe was raised as if it was their own." Aro passed one of the journals he kept on his family to Marcus.

"Why have you never spoken on this before? Why didn't Didyme tell me?" Marcus couldn't hide the hint of betrayal in his voice.

"I only knew of this when I went to change Didyme. It was erased from her mind during the change, and I thought it'd be best to leave the past in the past." Marcus, while still hurt, agreed with Aro's choice on the matter.

"So this makes the blood connection to you an uncle?" Caius spoke.

"Yes. A queen's daughter and a king's niece." Aro mused mostly to himself, "Una principessa del sangue."

The kings fell silent again. Marcus remembering Didyme's wish to be a mother. She would have loved Circe and from Circe's broken family bonds, he knew Circe would have welcomed Didyme as a mother figure. He would have given anything for her wish to be true and at that moment, he vowed to himself to fulfill Didyme's wishes. Marcus's breath hitched when he saw the translucent white cord that stretched in the direction of where Circe laid sleeping turn into a pale green bond that signified a parent. The bond if nurtured would darken a rich green over time, if not it would blacken and fray like those bonds she already held with her birth parents. He now understood his desire to save her back in the throne room. It was the first reprieve from the years of grief at the loss of his true mate. Circe was a small piece of Didyme. He watched Aro's bond that slowly gained a greenish glow. He had already accepted her as if she was his niece. Caius's bond remained a barely visible white, the connection remained unknown.

"I want to recognize her as a Volturi princess." Marcus stated breaking the silence, "She is related by blood and could rule in my standing like Sulpicia and Athenodora do when we are needed elsewhere." Caius's scoff of annoyance answered Marcus's statement.

"You want that child to rule among us? She would be a disgrace. She can't even hold her tongue, and she knows nothing of court." Caius growled. Marcus met Caius's gaze with a look of fury.

"I agree, Marcus. She is young but she's intelligent. Anyone can learn the process of court so teaching her will not be a problem. She has a backbone of steel." Aro approved rubbing his chin in thought. "She also has a very tactic mind; she made plans the entire time she was in our custody. Thinking of ways to escape, how to kill the human guards, even realizing the rankings based on colors of our cloaks." Caius began to realize that this little, _unruly_ human had weaseled her way to the top rankings in the ruling coven of a species she wasn't even apart of. He was outvoted and it festered inside him.

"Fine, but keep the human away from me," Caius spat before slouching back continuing to read reports on the comings and goings of other covens and nomads.

Aro chuckled at Caius's irritation. He was the youngest in both human and vampire years and sometimes it would show. Marcus stretched his hand out toward Aro allowing him to read his latest thoughts. Aro was happy to see the bonds between them grow. He worried if Caius would accept a new coven-mate when he barely wanted to her to be a part of the guard. Caius and Circe bond remained barely visible even with the knowledge that she would be coven soon.

"Caius, I would recommend that you try to keep a civil relationship with Circe since she will be among our coven. And that goes for her friend Isabella, they have a sister bond reminiscent of ours which would mean we lose favor with both if one was disgruntled in any way." Aro imparted. Almost too quick for Aro to see Caius rolled his eyes. Aro ignored Caius's childlike antics instead by pushing a button on his desk to unblock the soundproofing. He called out for Felix who quickly answered his call by coming to the office.

"Yes, Master?"

"Please bring Circe here after she has eaten and prepared for the day. We need to speak with her." Felix bowed slightly before leaving.

In one night, they had gained two promising gifts, a new guard member, and a princess. Most importantly though, Circe had breathed some life back into the broken man that Marcus had become. Aro thoughts were of pure elation.

 **XXX**

Circe POV

The bright sun shone through the large windows of my room forcing me to wake up. I groaned. I wish I never had to leave this bed. A knock sounded on the door and I groaned when Felix walked in carrying another tray.

"Good morning to you. I see you are comfortable just walking in now. What if I was in the nude?"

Felix chuckled, "I was hoping for it but alas you are not." He laid the tray next to me before sitting on the edge of the bed. I opened the top of the tray exposing the French toast. I groaned deeply when the smell wafted up.

"I take it that you like it? Master Aro ordered your breakfast."

"Thank God for mind readers," I mumbled while I stuffed a bite into my mouth. _So good_. Felix laughed.

"Does it not bother you that Master Aro knows everything about you and your life?" Felix asked.

"Nope. I have nothing to hide." I meant it too. In some weird way, I felt I could almost trust him which is odd since he held my life in his hands. Felix just hummed in thought before laying down beside me stretching out. He barely fit on the bed.

"Well, the Masters want to see you after you get ready for the day. Your new wardrobe has arrived and I have placed it in your closet."

"Thank you, Felix" I jumped off the bed to head to the shower. "And thanks for letting me borrow your shirt." I smiled before closing the bathroom door.

Blasting hot water rained down on me. If this is how the other half live then count me in. I washed my hair again just because the shampoo smelt heavenly. I slowly dried my hair and skipped the makeup. Walking out in a towel, I spotted Felix still lounging on my bed that had been made, reading a book.

Without looking up, Felix pointed out the outfit laying out for me to wear. I turned my back to quickly slip my soft pink underwear on before dropping the towel and sliding on the pale pink sleeved dress. _Apparently, the dress code here is fancier than nightclub attire_. I checked it in the mirror, straightening out the skirt of the dress before turning back to Felix who was now standing by the end of the bed.

"It seems like a little much don't you think?"

"The Masters have high standards and you look belissima." Felix said, holding out his elbow so he could lead me to where the masters waited.

I soon found out that all the Masters lived in different wings on one end of the castle. We passed several doors down the hallway of Marcus's wing, eventually ending up in a grand formal sitting room. Three other hallways sprang from the circular room. Aro's wing in the middle, Caius's on the right, just as in the throne room, the last hallway heading back to the main parts of the castle. Felix informing me on the walk that most of the guard lived in another part of the castle, along with some human staff, a kitchen, the dungeons, and guest rooms among other things. The gist of the conversation was 'this castle is huge and you will get lost'.

"So Felix, how fast can you run from one end to the other?"

"Fast especially compared to this snail's pace we are currently walking at," He jested. I took my heels off, hiked up my long dress, and began to run, while Felix walked unhurriedly beside me laughing.

"Stop making fun of me. I'll have you know I'm quick for a human," I huffed out of breath. His snickering increased.

"Would you like to see fast?"

"Wow is that what you say to all your women?" I quipped before rolling my eyes. He smiled at me before picking me up bridal style and taking off in a full run. I had to close my eyes as Aro's hallway blurred by making me feel sick. Suddenly stopping in front of large black wooden doors. _I guess this is Aro's office._ He put my shoes on before setting me down, holding onto my arm as I adjusted to the world around me. I was shuffled into the office on weak legs, still clinging to Felix for support. My eyes finally adjusting, seeing three pairs of red eyes staring back at me. Marcus and Aro stood upon my entering, Caius sat in one of the plush armchairs not even awarding me a glance. _Still hot as hell, still a major dick_.

"Are you alright, mia cara?" Marcus floated over concerned. I looked at Felix who had the decency to look ashamed.

"Just peachy," I smiled. Aro reached out a hand across his desk indicating he wanted to read me. I grasped his hand without pause. Aro smiled at the gesture. He sat still for a few seconds before looking at Felix.

"Felix, please be more careful running with her. We wouldn't want her to purge her breakfast all over you," Aro teased. Felix's nose wrinkled.

"Yes, Master," Felix responded. I stuck my tongue out at Felix. Aro laughed, I forgot he was still holding onto my hand.

"Care to enlighten us, brother?" Caius's voiced annoyed. _Geez, what's his problem? He seriously needs to pull that stick out of his ass and get laid_.

"A true assessment dear Circe," Aro stated conspiratorially. Caius looked peeved we were communicating out of his range. Marcus coughed and Aro released my hand motioning for me to take a seat.

"We have much to discuss," Aro announced. Felix took this as his cue to leave, closing the door behind him.

"About changing or…" I trailed off.

"We can discuss that but first we have more pressing matters to discuss," Marcus added.

"Do you remember what was said the night before about bonds?" Aro asked.

"Something about mates and blood connections?" I shrugged. The night before seemed like a million years away from the current moment.

"Yes, the mating bonds are unimportant right now. They won't really matter until after your transition. The blood bond is interesting though." Aro paused to gauge my reaction. "You see Marcus can see bonds and one bond you possess is a familial bond. You are related to someone here."

I leaned forward intrigued, "Who am I related to?"

"It seems like you are a direct descendant of my sister Didyme. That would make me your uncle...in a way," My brows rose in surprise, I was related to vampire royalty. _Holy shit_.

"Well, can I meet her?" I asked excitedly. _It would be cool to meet my ancestor_. Aro's eyes shot to Marcus.

"Mia cara, Didyme, Aro's sister was also my true mate and _late wife_. She was killed nearly two thousand years ago," Marcus's voiced, saturated with grief. I didn't even want to look at him. His overwhelming sadness was palpable. I reached out and grasped his cold hand, trying to give any comfort. Marcus sighed running his other hand over my hair as if petting a child. I caught Aro watching this exchange. I raised a brow in question, I bet there was more to just being related to Aro.

"It seems you also share another bond within the coven," Aro said leaning back against his high-back chair. _It looked incredibly comfortable_.

"So, another bond that isn't blood and isn't a mate?" _Jesus, how many bonds are there_?

"Si, you share a bond with Marcus. One of a father and daughter connection." I had unconsciously leaned into Marcus's hip while he still ran a hand through my hair. I sat up and looked up at Marcus. He stood probably the second tallest in the coven, slightly shorter than Felix but with less bulk. He looked down at me.

"I don't understand? I already have a father." My nose wrinkled at the thought of my biological father. Aro knew I had no relationship or good feelings toward my parents. They had betrayed me at my most vulnerable time. I trusted very few people since the main exception being Izzy.

"Bonds can spring up in many different forms. It could be this form because you are directly related to my wife, your father not being involved, simply the need of a father figure, or a combination of all," Marcus stated. "Unlike a true mate bond, you can reject it or nurture it without it harming anyone."

"Oh cool." I leaned back against his side, hoping Marcus would continue petting my hair. He did. _God, no wonder cats love this_.

"This brings us to the point of your visit today. Since you are both related by blood and by familial connection, we would like to declare you a princess." My eyes shot over to Aro again. _Excuse me_?

"Excuse me?" I was baffled. _Princess? Are they high_?

"Yes, a princess. You would rule where normally Didyme would, in Marcus's place when he is preoccupied and unable to perform his court duties."

"You think I should rule?" My voice was full of disbelief.

"Don't worry, I agree with you. I think you would do a terrible job also," Caius mocked finally acknowledging me. _He's still damn fine even when he's awful to me. I should probably see a therapist for my rotten taste in men_.

Aro ignoring Caius's outburst continued, "You, of course, would have to wait until after your transformation, probably even after your newborn year, and you'd need to receive training."

"So it's settled?" I was sensing I wouldn't have a choice.

"Of course. We will assemble and tell the guard today." Marcus added.

"Okay." Aro and Marcus smiled fondly at my acceptance.

Aro called for Felix and he led me back to my room where Izzy sat by the fireplace waiting for me. Felix excused himself at the door since he was called into a meeting with the entire guard. Apparently, they wanted to waste no time in spreading the news.

"You won't believe what just happened. I can't even make this shit up," I said throwing myself over the back of the couch, landing next to Izzy. Iz humored me by placing her book on the coffee table.

"What happened?"

I began repeating the conversation that happened with the kings. Izzy's mouth dropped, hanging open the entire time.

"And to think Felix was going to eat you," She laughed.

"Oh, Izzy he will. It will be my first decree as a princess," I joked. She smacked me directly in the face with a pillow at my crass remark, knocking me to the floor. _Damn, that bitch has an arm_. I jumped up grabbing a pillow in each hand and our war began. It didn't stop until there were feathers covering the floor of our sitting room and we were in hysterics.

Felix and Demetri knocked before letting themselves in. They bowed slightly toward me.

"Please don't ever bow to me again. It's super weird."

"As you wish, Principessa," Felix mocked. I threw a pillow at him which he easily caught but he wasn't able to stop the feathers that flew out from the impact. Dark hair, cloak, and clothes were covered in small white down feathers, which looked ridiculous on his large frame. He pulled his cloak off tossing it onto the back of a chaise, before glancing at Demetri. The mirth filled smile from Demetri sent shivers up my spine. _Predatory._ The war began again, guys against girls, as we were pelted with pillows, unable to fight back. Izzy and I both shrieked as we lost, clothes covered in feathers. My pink silk dress, crinkled and covered in feathers. Izzy waved a pillowcase in defeat and the pelting stopped. I took my chance grabbed a pillow and used the couch as a launch pad as I flew through the air toward Felix and Demetri, soaring like a feather-covered suicide bomber. I was caught by Felix, but not before I ripped open the pillow spraying them with more tiny feathers. Izzy whooped in triumph but stopped when the doors to the room flew open. Aro, Marcus, and a few guards watched from the doorway as feathers drifted toward the floor. Felix still held me, my feet dangling above the ground.

"We heard screaming and thought…" Marcus began before looking around the room.

"Forgive us, Masters. We will clean up the mess immediately," Demetri answered.

Seeing no danger, Aro responded with, "See to that." Marcus looked between us all for a few seconds more before disappearing back through the doors with the rest of the crowd. Felix placed me down next to Izzy, and with a blur, they had cleaned up the most of the feathers. _That's super convenient._ We had lost only six pillows during the war and of course, Izzy's and my hair was in a mess. We would never get all the feathers out.

"While this was fun, I'm having major regrets right now," Izzy said as she tried to shake the feathers out of her thick wavy hair.

"Here, let me try." I pulled her down onto the couch with me, working my way slowly through her hair. The guys had just finished cleaning the feathers and had replaced our pillows with new ones.

"You look like you lost a fight with a goose," Felix quipped. The men were already spotless, no feathers to be seen. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"That's a very becoming look for you, princess," Demetri laughed.

"Well, get y'alls useless asses over here and help us out."

"'Y'alls' isn't even a word." I stopped picking feathers out of Izzy's hair to give Felix a scowl.

"It is where I'm from, honey. Now help us out." Felix and Demetri obliged and had the feathers out of our long hair in less than a minute.

"Now what?" Izzy asked.

"What do you mean?" Demetri inquired.

"What can we do now? There is not any entertainment. Humans get bored easily. Do you have a library or something we can do?" Izzy had a point. Other than going through our closet and forcing Izzy into a fashion show, we had nothing to do. We couldn't leave the castle. We had no purpose really until we were turned.

"We have a library if that's something that interests you. There is also a game room for the guard. We both have modern technology in our rooms, as do most of the guard." Izzy stood up instantly hearing one of her favorite words.

"Let's go to the library!" We left the Masters' wing back toward the main part of the castle. Demetri pointed out different areas. Other ways to get to certain areas. All in all, too much information for me to even retain, this castle was obviously a maze built to confuse humans. Our group met the large double doors of the library, where Demetri pushed open the doors to reveal a multi-level library, shelves brimming over with books. Izzy let out a loud squeal as she looked around the room.

"Is she okay?" Felix whispered to me.

"Yes, she just really _loves_ books. This is basically her ultimate wet dream." Demetri was already leading Izzy around the room, showing her the different sections. They shared a mutual interest in dusty old books, apparently. I sat down in a plush armchair, Felix sat down across from me in another chair.

"So, is babysitting us boring?"

"It could be, but you two are very strange for humans. You two show zero fear around us. Plus, you are very unpredictable. It's been interesting so far."

"You forgot hot. We are obviously total babes for humans." Felix laughed.

"You two will make very beautiful vampires."

"I'm not sure. What if I come on out the other side as a freak?"

"Well, then you'd be ugly but powerful." I couldn't contain my laughter.

"Speaking of gifts, what kind of gifts do the guard have?"

"We have several levels of guards. You could identify them by the color of their cloaks. Black is for the true coven. You'll be in black, obviously. The next is the Elite guard which wears a charcoal color." Felix pointed to his own cloak. "The Elite guard include Demetri, the twins Jane and Alec, and myself. Demetri is a tracker and the leader of the guard. Jane can inflict pain mentally, you obviously have felt it before." I shivered. "Alec is the opposite, he takes away all senses."

"What do you do?" He hummed in thought.

"I am more of an enforcer. I retained most of my newborn strength, I'm a good fighter, but mostly I'm ridiculously good looking." He smirked at me and I rolled my eyes in response.

"Yep, keep telling yourself that, kitty."

"Kitty?" Felix scoffed.

"Yeah. Like Felix the cat. Have you never seen that cartoon?" He shook his head negatively. "Plus, I knew a nickname like 'kitty' would probably piss you off. So, it's _perfect_ ," I laughed. "Now continue telling me about the guard."

He huffed trying to feign annoyance, "After the Elite guard, there is the main guard. Santiago who has no gifts, Heidi she's a powerful fisher."

"Fisher?"

"She has enhanced beauty that draws people in. She brings in unsuspecting tourists so we can feed." He looked at me as if this would bother me. _Everyone's got to eat_. I nodded for him to continue.

"There is also Afton who has the gift of invisibility but it's limited. He is mated to Chelsea, who can influence the bonds between people. It's helpful when we have unwilling vampires who don't want to come to trial, but nothing very powerful. Another is Renata. She is a physical shield, but can only protect someone she is physically touching. You'll see her always attached to Aro's cloak when in tense situations."

"Can Aro not protect himself?"

Felix looked at me deadly serious for once. "The kings are some of the most feared fighters in our world. They didn't get to the position they are today by asking nicely. They took it, for the betterment of our world, by force." His tone softened, "Plus, you don't become almost 4000 years old without kicking some ass." I noticed the more we spoke Felix's speech, while accented, was becoming more modern like mine.

"Well, remind me to never pick a fight with them," I chuckled. My brain still hadn't able to process how old they were.

"You said Renata is a physical shield. Aro mentioned that Izzy might be a shield too? So, where would that leave Izzy in the guard?"

"If his presumption is correct, Isabella would be a mental shield. She would make the main guard if she could protect just her mind and was a decent fighter. She'd only make Elite if she could expand it to protect multiple people. Mental shields are almost unheard of," Felix mused, laying back further into the armchair. "You'd make elite if it was an option for you. Already controlling fire and a good fighter as a human would only increase after the change."

"Why is that not an option?" _Dammit, I was looking forward to fighting_.

"You are part of the true coven now. The Masters are going to groom you to rule beside them."

"That stinks, I wanted to be on the guard," I said petulantly.

"They may make an exception, but Marcus would fight against it. I doubt after all the years of Marcus's unresponsive state, Aro would let the one person who has awoken him be unprotected." I felt a deep sadness thinking about how grief-stricken Marcus had been.

"I understand," I stated. "Can you tell me about the rest of the guard." I needed to start learning if I ever wanted to live up to Aro's standards.

"There is also the lower guard. They are more… _expendable_ and are used for everyday tasks, like cleaning and errands, but they are also used when we need numbers in battle."

"Are you sure you're not apart of the lower guard? I've never seen someone clean up feathers that fast in my life," I snickered.

He looked at his cloak before answering, "I'm sure, Princess." An amused smile played on his face. Felix was really laid back and we got along really well.

We sat there for hours conversing about the laws the Volturi upheld. The main ones being simple: Be inconspicuous, do not share their existence with humans, and do not make vampire kids. There were lots of other laws that would be taught after the change. That brought on the topic of our impending change.

"When will be changed and who will do it?"

"Two months maybe? I believe you will be changed by Marcus and Isabella by Aro at the same time."

"What's the change like?" Felix grimaced at my question.

"Absolutely abysmal. You will be bitten and after three days of burning pain you will awaken. Everything about your body and mind will be improved. Most newborns are wild, the sensory overload alone is tough to deal with. Then, you add in your strength where you will be stronger than me and it's a recipe for disaster. Luckily, you'll be in the best place for help as you adjust. There is also the burn from the thirst. You will be insatiable for many months until you get control of your bloodlust. Once you get your bearings you will begin to train your fighting skills and gift." He rubbed his chin in thought, "You also need to learn Italian." _Ugh_ , _I'm already exhausted thinking about it._ I threw my head back against the seat to look at the ceiling _._

"So, you're telling me it will be a busy year where I am uncontrollable and constantly hungry? Wow, sounds like a blast. You're a wonderful salesman, Kitty," I spew sarcastically. He chuckled.

"You will have a lot of help. Like if you need help bathing or dressing because you can't control your strength, I'll be there," He winked. I tossed a book at his head that I found on the coffee table, which he caught. His deep laugh reverberated around the library.

"I'm sure Marcus would be so pleased to hear of your offer to help me," I smirked when he immediately stopped laughing. _Gotcha there, Kitty_.

Soon after my stomach started rumbling. I hadn't realized it was dinner time and we had skipped lunch. Izzy was still lost between the stack with Demetri. Felix caught the hint and offered to take me back to my room and get me food. Izzy joined me right as our food arrived. She began to tell me all about her afternoon. Her eyes lighting up whenever she mentioned books or Demetri. I was used to the response from the books but it was surprising to see it toward a guy. _This looks promising_. I smiled, hoping she could find someone to move on from Edward and Jake with, and Demetri seemed like a decent guy, well at least for vampire standards. I dug into my food while she chatted on quietly probably hoping to keep our conversation private from the guards outside our door. Eventually, we retired to our own rooms where I instantly fell asleep. I barely had time to peel off my dress, choosing to sleep in just my underwear. Too much had happened in the past 48 hours and I was dead on my feet. I dreamed of crowns and ballgowns covered in blood all night long. My dreams beginning to hint towards my future.

* * *

A/N: Hello out there! I hope the chapter wasn't too poorly written, I was very lazy with editing it. Lol. Are y'all sensing any budding relationships?


	17. Chapter 17- Needed Me

**Chapter 17- "Needed Me"**

Izzy POV

" _Little town_ …"

"No."

" _It's a quiet village_ …"

"No."

" _Every day. Like the one before_ …"

"Must you do this every day, Circe?"

" _Little town. Full of little people. Waking up to say_ …"

"Please stop."

" _BONJOUR! BONJOUR! BONJOUR_!"

How are my eyes not stuck looking at my brain yet? We walked through the streets of Volterra. I could hear Felix humming the rest of the song as he and Demetri trailed behind us. Circe had, somehow, convinced Marcus to allow us outside the castle. His only demand was that we were always accompanied. Unfortunately, on one of these trips, Circe had found an antique store that just so happened to have an old VCR player. Even worse was when she found an accompanying box of every classic Disney movie made. I will admit to enjoying one every once in a while, but since neither Felix nor Demetri had seen any of the movies Circe forced us to all watch them. Multiple times. While saying every word. And singing every song. While Circe did have a voice of a Broadway star, I was worried that Caius was going to snap and finally kill her if he heard her sing one more Disney song. Even with the threats against her 'worthless human life' Circe still sang, but only in the presence of the other two kings who would protect her if Caius did choose to follow through on his threats.

"Ohh la la. Look at that dress!" Circe stopped in front of a store staring in the window at a dress. The store was closed of course since we were limited to early mornings and nights where there were enough shadows to hide in. We didn't even need any more clothing. Since Circe's was now a _princess_ , Aro and Marcus kept her immaculately dressed and jeweled at all times. She'd scoff but I knew she secretly loved it. Not necessarily the expensive trifles themselves but the attention and affection she never received from her parents. Marcus, for as reserved as he is, had a gigantic soft spot for Circe. Often in our library _dates_ , Demetri had spoken of how Marcus had lived since he lost his wife. Circe had brought him back a little piece of his wife and Marcus had woken from his depressive slumber. I wasn't surprised, she had done the same thing for me over a year ago. Circe always had enough happiness to give to someone else.

"It would look lovely on you," Felix clucked. I'm one hundred percent sure if Circe was a vampire Felix would have jumped her by now.

"No, Kitty. Not for me for Izzy." Demetri chuckled at Felix's nickname. I heard the sound of rocks hitting, Felix probably punching Demetri in the arm. They fought like brothers and it was _entertaining_.

"Why for me? I already have too much clothing."

"For your birthday! We have to go out for your birthday! It's your last one!" She was begging me. We had already been in the castle for a few weeks now and we were getting close to my twentieth birthday. It would be exactly one month before our change since Circe asked us to be changed on her birthday. She didn't want to be a teenager forever.

"No way. I remember how drunk you got me on my last birthday and I'm not reliving that."

"Oh, come on! Demetri would love to see you dancing on the bar like last year," She sassed while giving Demetri a wink. His face morphed into the Volturi stare, betraying nothing. Felix laughed. My cheeks turned their usual pink blush. _I cannot wait to stop blushing_.

"Absolutely not. Plus, I doubt the Masters would let you lead us on a drunken rampage through the city."

"Well, how about a small girl's night? Maybe some dancing? We haven't been dancing in forever!" She fussed. We hadn't been dancing since we were caught by vampires. _Maybe dancing wasn't the best idea_.

"Fine a small girls' night. That's it. Nothing wild." Circe's smile turned calculating.

" _I promise_."

We returned to the castle after picking up some breakfast at a café. We split ways after we got back to our room, Circe headed to Marcus's office where she spent most of her time. Demetri and I headed to the library. We had become closer over the past few weeks, we shared a love of literature. He was more reserved like me and we could keep quiet company while we read. Any conversation had come easily. He had come to know much of my short life and he shared some of his life too. Snippets from his almost 2000 years were fascinating and I enjoyed any time we spent alone. He'd lose a little bit of his reserved exterior and you could see how much he really enjoyed his life. A stark contrast from Edward whose self-loathing was bordering on toxic. I watched him as he slowly read through a large book in Greek. His dirty blonde hair falling slightly in his face. Demetri was beyond handsome, strong features and pale olive skin hinting at his Greek ancestry. He was most definitely a man. I traced the line of his jaw while it flexed occasionally even though his expression stayed neutral. I followed down his neck to his broad shoulders, his cloak was off and his dark tailored suit played against his skin. His open suit jacket showed his fitted dress shirt, showing his well-built chest. He was lounging in a leather chair legs crossed at the ankles kicked up on a coffee table. His long, solid legs wrapped in dark fabric. _I'd love to see what was under all those layers_ …

"Isabella?" My eyes shot up to Demetri's red eyes. _Oh shit_.

"What?" His knowing smirk made my skin flame.

"I asked if you are hungry?"

"Umm… yeah sure." _God, anything to get out of this awkward situation_. He quickly placed our books back. The book that I didn't even read. I can't believe I just stared at him the entire time. This is so embarrassing. I am going to die a virgin. I'm going to be the only virgin vampire in the entire world.

"Ready, Isabella?" Demetri stood before me, offering a hand up. I grabbed his hand and pulled myself up. Without letting go he tucked my hand into the crook of his arm and he led us toward the kitchen. I gripped his solid arm.

"Once I'm a vampire, will you be soft?" I verbally vomited out. He glanced down at me considering my question.

"Well, not exactly soft I hope," he chuckled, "It would be, I imagine, the same as touching a human built like me."

"Oh."

"Vampire females are typically softer than males since they usually have less muscle. A human wouldn't be able to tell the difference, but a vampire can. Also, I will be warm to you since we will be the same temperature."

"I didn't even consider that."

"I'll miss the warmth though," He admitted. My heart gave a quick stutter. _I am so embarrassing. I know he heard that._ He pulled us to a stop and turned me to face him. Our bodies dangerously close, my back feeling the cold from the stone wall behind me. I bent my neck to look up at Demetri; he was probably a foot taller than me. He moved slightly forward, my mind warred with itself to move either forward to danger or backward to safety. My mind in a tie, I stood my ground.

"You know what else I will miss, Isabella?" His voice like rough silk. _Oh, God_.

"What?" I whispered out, my heart beating wildly.

"This." He placed a freezing hand to my chest, right above my heart. The thin skin of my dress did nothing to stop the seeping cold. My skin broke out in goosebumps at the same time as I felt my face heat. His large hand taking a large expanse of my upper chest. My mouth was dry and I was so damn horny. His smirk turned into a genuine smile as he watched me intensely. He knew me well enough to know I was having trouble coming up with a response. All I could think about his hand on my chest. _His hands all over my body. His mouth on my…_

"Good lord, get a room," Circe's voice came a few feet away, "Felix can you hand me a knife? I need to cut through this sexual tension." I didn't realize we had stopped right in front of the kitchen. Demetri's smile went back to his natural smirk. I still hadn't said anything, but he knew without words what he had done to me. I turned my head away and saw Circe standing arms crossed.

"Well, are y'all going to move? I'm starving." We separated minutely to let Circe pass through into the kitchen. Without looking at Demetri, I followed Circe through the door. Making a quick lunch, I listened as Ce chatted about her day. Eventually we separated Circe being called to Aro's office and me to take nap. Mostly to avoid anymore awkwardness being Demetri and me.  
I laid in my large bed, tossing and turning trying to take a nap. My mind replayed the exchange in front of the kitchen? _Is this another 'your blood is calling me' thing? Is Demetri interested in me or_ … I'm broken from my spiraling mind as Demetri waltzes right into to my room. His walk is haughty as he casually sits in an armchair by my bed. I stare at him with a mixture of annoyance and curiosity.

"Can't sleep?" He asked with a smug voice. _With how tight I'm wound_?

"Too much on my mind." I looked toward the ceiling and closed my eyes, "but since you're here now it will be much easier."

"And how is that, dolcezza?" He leaned forward toward my form on the bed. I feel his cold, sweet breath on my face. _Go big or go home, right_?

"Well, you could tell me another one of your stories," I said innocently, "and bore me right to sleep." A smug smile spread across my face.

"Tempting fate, dolcezza?" His voice is low and accent thick. His cold breath fanning across my face. I opened my eyes to see two raven colored eyes staring back at me. I hadn't heard or felt him climb onto the bed and now he had me trapped; his hands on either side of my face and thighs on the outside of mine. He gently pulled my thick hair away from my neck making me stiffen automatically. He smirked. I forced myself to relax.

"You won't hurt me."

"And why do you believe that?" He chuckled darkly.

"Because your masters forbid it." I closed my eyes and left the smug look on my face. Within seconds his mouth was on my neck, teeth scraping lightly. My eyes flew open and he teeth left my neck.

"You are correct. I won't hurt you," He replied, "but it's not because my masters forbid it."

Before I could ask what he meant, Demetri latched back onto my neck. His cold lips trailing down my shoulder. One of his knees pressed between my tights pushing my dress up, slowly making enough room for him to lay between. My breath hitched as he pressed himself against me. Eyes fluttering shut and my head tossed back further into my bed, I grasped his shirt for dear life. Demetri moved back up my neck while his hands edged my dress up higher, gently resting on my hips. I sounded like I was running a marathon the way my breathing labored, my heart hammering in my chest. He lips finally reaching near my ear. One of his hands snaked around the back of my neck forcing me to face him. Gently he kissed me, surprising me. Shaking the shock off, I kissed him back. His tongue brushed across my bottom lip asking for entrance which I granted. Demetri tasted so sweet on my tongue and he moved and molded me skillfully. I wrapped a hand around the back of his neck, fingers running through his soft, blonde hair. I earned a small groan from him when I dug my nails into his skin, deepening the kiss. Demetri one-upped me by tightening his grip on my hips and pressing hard against me. I moaned desperately and he pressed again, the only thing separating him and me was his pants and my thin underwear. I was desperate for any relief. He moved his away slowly, breaking the kiss and sitting back. My eyes opened at the loss and brows furrowed in frustration and question. He chuckled at my expression before placing a hand on my upper chest. Fingers sliding down to the top of my dress he raised a brow in question. I couldn't help but smile in response. Demetri taking his cue grasped the top of my dress and with a swift movement ripped the front of my dress open, leaving me in my pale purple underwear set. _Thank god I had on a nice bra and panties now_. Demetri's black eyes looked over my body before resuming his earlier position. He ground against me again, now beginning a slow pace. I hooked a leg around his thigh begging for him to speed it up. I slid a hand up the edge of his shirt that had come untucked feeling the ridged plains of his stomach. He groaned when my hot hand met his chest. He pushed harder against me making me moan. I was getting closer and I badly needed relief. His mouth worked mine before leaving and beginning to trail down my neck. Sliding down my chest, his mouth reached the edge of my bra, he paused. I moved a hand against his shoulder pressing him toward me. He snapped the front of my bra and it fell to the side, allowing him access to my breasts. His mouth latched onto my chest. His hand leaving my hips, and his thrusting paused as he put his energy into working my chest. I was writhing against him, begging him to continue pressing against me. I felt him smile against my breast.

"Is there something you need, dolcezza?" I pressed myself into him. He knew what I wanted. His mouth went back to my chest, one large hand sliding down to the edge of my panties. I stilled. _I haven't gone this far before but I needed something_. _Anything_.

"I haven't done anything before," I squeaked. He stopped and looked straight at me. _Why am I so awkward?_

"Nothing?"

"Nothing," I reaffirmed, hoping this wouldn't put a damper on the mood. Demetri surprised me when he just gave me a smug smile and returned back to moving his lips all over my body. I was quickly brought back up to the peak I was near before. He pressed against me again. My whole body was buzzing with each thrust. He pulled away and I sighed in frustration. He moved his mouth back up to my breast, pulling me roughly into his mouth. I moaned as I almost reached the peak. My hand threaded through his hair trying to press him harder against me. I was writhing again, begging for more. I felt his teeth graze hard against my nipple at the same time his hand reached my panties. He pressed the heel of his palm against me. Instantly, I fell over the edge. A soft scream left my lips, back arched pressing myself harder against him. I couldn't open my eyes and I laid there as I came down from my high. He chuckled. _Smug bastard_. I mustered the energy to open my eyes to look at him.

"Still bored, dolcezza?" He asked innocently. I closed my eyes, a smile playing on my lips.

"Shh… I just died." I was exhausted. He laughed loudly.

"I'll let you sleep." I offered him a hum of approval. He chuckled and covered me with a soft blanket. He made to get off the bed, but I grabbed his arm, attempting to pull him back. He gave in and sat back in bed, gently running a hand through my hair. I fell quickly asleep. 

* * *

A/N: Short chapter but I felt the need to just throw this one out there. Hope y'all like it.

*The song Circe is singing is from Beauty and the Beast.  
*Dolcezza means sweetness...or that's what google translate says.


	18. Chapter 18- Faith (When I Let You Down)

**Chapter 18- "Faith (When I Let You Down)"**

Circe POV

"Marcus, I want to ask a favor." I watched Marcus work on paperwork as I laid splayed across a sofa in his office. He didn't look up.

"And what, mia cara, is this favor?"

"Well, in a few days it will be Izzy's birthday. I'd love to maybe go out and I don't know… do something fun. Dancing like a girls' night?" I watched him glance up toward me, papers shuffling on his desk. _What kind of paperwork do vampires even need?  
_  
"You know you can't leave Volterra, especially unescorted."

"But Marcus," I whined, pouting my lips for better effect, "It's her _last_ birthday! We will bring protection. Maybe Heidi or Jane."

"If you can get Jane to agree then you may leave, but for only a few hours," He chuckled. He knew getting Jane to agree would be a challenge on its own.

"Deal," I smirked stretching out further onto the couch.

Soon, lounging on the couch became dull so I walked around his large office to stretch my legs. My hands steered toward the little trinkets he'd collected over the many years. Leather bound books covered almost every shelf. Swords, still sharp, decorated some open wall space. A few pictures, mostly landscapes, were scattered across his office. The room smelled like rich leather-bound books. I grazed my fingers across the spines feeling the smooth texture. Most of the books were in a language that probably wasn't even used anymore. Swiping my finger across the edge of the bookshelf, I tested for dust, as usual, I found none. _Who cleans all our rooms?_ I continued my loop around his room. Roughly spinning an obsolete globe that sat near his desk. His eyes turned up from his papers to shoot me a disapproving frown. This was one of our daily rituals, and I loved it. He made me feel like a child being reprimanded, and honestly, it was comforting. I missed having a parental figure in my life and Marcus filled the role. The way he fussed over my happiness and clucked his tongue in disapproval made me gleefully happy.

"What is on your mind, Piccola?"

"I'm bored. Can you tell me a story?" He sighed but I could see a hint of a smile on the corner of his lips. This was another one of our games. He usually worked silently until I begged for him to tell me stories. The key was prompting him or we would sit in silence. Aro could run his mouth all day unprompted, so hearing Marcus's stories were always a treat. As he began to talk, I hopped up on his large desk, pushing the papers toward the opposite end so I could lay down. The key was to let my head rest within Marcus' arms reach because he would absentmindedly play with my hair as he recounted his past adventures.

When Marcus finished his story, he excused himself to grab something from Aro's office. I debated hunting down Jane so I could persuade her to come out with us. Jane was a little rough around the edges, but I was going to wear that girl down into a smooth, little stone. I knew there was something sweet behind all her evil charade and painful power; we were going to best friends… _I just knew it_. I debated my approach as I continued my search around Marcus's office. I rearranged a few books just to see if he would notice. He always did. What should I do now? Marcus had never set any boundaries with me and decided to take my chance and follow the large door that I'd never crossed before. I always guessed it was his bedroom and it never really appealed to me to check. But curiosity got the better of me and I pushed the door open, walking into the darkness. The dust and the stale smell of the room tickled my throat. Coughing, I walked around the shadowy room, more dust floated in the air as I disturbed it. Seeing a sliver of light, I walked over to a large window. Grasping the heavy velvet curtains, I felt around them for the curtain pull. I felt instant regret when I pulled the cord relieving the windows of the heavy curtains. The room filled with light and I soon found it wasn't his bedroom, but a shrine of the past. This room hadn't been touched in centuries. The furniture, while beautiful, belonged to a museum. The once rich fabrics that laid across the bed were heavy with dust and undoubtedly moth-eaten. Everything looked untouched but outdated, which was odd considering how immaculate the castle was kept. I worked my way around the room, seeing artifacts museums would die to have. A makeup table sat in one corner. A hairbrush and makeup, from what I could guess, was still on the table. Everything covered in a thick layer of dust. A large stone fireplace took up an entire corner of the room. The only decoration was a portrait and beautiful urn resting upon the mantel. I inspected the large portrait of a woman over the fireplace. She was beautiful with raven black hair. Her red eyes pierced me from where I stood in the middle of the room. She was looked so familiar. _Didyme_. The resemblance to Aro was uncanny even though she was younger, closer to thirty when she was changed. She was petite but curvy, her straight hair trailed down to the small of her back. She wore what I could only guess was some sort of toga or whatever they used to wear back then. The fabric from the dress draped perfectly around her body. She was stunning. I felt a pang of sadness from Marcus's loss. He obviously was still in mourning after all this time. Why else would he continue to live in this shrine?

"What are you doing?" I stopped exploring at the sound of Marcus's panicked voice. _Shit_.

"Umm…" was my brilliant reply.

"You shouldn't be in here." Marcus body filled the entire doorway. I debated my next move. I have never felt threatened by Marcus, but I couldn't stop my heart from picking up in pace.

"I'm sorry… I didn't know." I offered softly. We both just stood our ground while Marcus stood unmoving in the doorway. I debated trying to slip out awkwardly but the tension kept me in place.

"Marcus, have you touched this room since Didyme died?" Marcus moved closer, standing beside me.

"No."

Grasping his hand I said softly, "I don't think she would want you to be living like this." That much was true. I would never want a loved one torturing themselves like Marcus did.

"She was always so jubilant." His voice was rough, a striking contrast to his usual smooth and deep tone. "That was her gift, you know. She could fill any room, person or situation with happiness." Tucking my hand in the crook of his arm, he guided me toward a set of doors that had to lead to the gardens.

"Once she was taken from me, I couldn't feel any happiness. Seeing our once bright golden bond, dimmed and broken almost destroyed me. I felt her leave me like a knife to the chest." We drifted toward a bench and sat down.

"Losing a true mate is a death sentence. What's the point of living forever if you can not have someone by your side?"

I tried to steady my voice before I spoke, "Well, then how did you manage?"

He gave me a small smile. "I only survived because of my brothers. They forced me to eat, clothed me, and most importantly mourned with me. Nothing took away the pain, but I knew I was not alone." Quiet filled the air while I soaked in everything that had been shared.

"You know what the craziest part of this story is?" I paused. "I can't believe Caius is capable of compassion." Marcus's deep laughter filled the small garden, vibrating off the walls.

"You should give him more credit, Piccola. He hasn't tried killed you yet," He said mirth lacing his voice.

"I'll be honest with you, even though he is a sour-puss jerk I am still fascinated by him. I can't help it. Must be my terrible taste in men," I said shrugging. Marcus only chuckled at my expense. I left him sitting on the bench to explore the small garden.

"This is my private garden. My brothers have their own, and obviously, there are the main gardens for the rest of the guard," He answered when he saw me glance at the towering walls. The walls surrounding the garden were at least eight foot high. Though, It wouldn't be much of a deterrent for a vampire though.

Continuing my walk, I noticed that unlike the public gardens Marcus's was unkept. You could see there were walkways, but the bushes needed to be pruned and weeds grew throughout. Marcus obviously didn't come out here often. I continued to assess the garden following the cobbled path. I stopped when I stumbled upon a life-size statue.

"Didyme did most of the gardening." I jumped at the sound of Marcus's voice next to me. _These damn vampires are going to give me heart failure._ "She would be distraught at the state of this place," he chuckled, realizing her scared me, and walked closer to the statue. A sad smile spread across his face as he studied the woman.

"I made the statue as an imitation of Didyme. While almost perfectly accurate, it is a cheap imitation." He grazed his finger across her cheek as if she was made of glass. I had to turn away at this tender display.

"I could help you clean up the garden," I offered.

"That would be lovely, Piccola."

"I'll need some sunglasses though. You are shinning like a damn disco ball out here and I might honestly go blind." Marcus smile was amused, but instead of responding he gently guided me back into the castle.

 **XXX**

"Hey! Pain Jane. Wait up!"

"Did you just call me _Pain Jane_?" She scoffed.

"Are you telling me no one has ever called you _Pain Jane_?" I couldn't hide my disbelief. It was a brilliant nickname.

"Absolutely not."

"Their loss. Anyways… I have something to ask you." Jane rolled her eyes at me. _Ah, I see she has warmed up to me.  
_  
"What?"

"Izzy's birthday is in three days and we want to have a girls' night out and wanted you to come."

"You mean you need a chaperone and don't want to bring Felix or Demetri." I placed a hand on my chest to feign hurt.

"How could you say something like that Jane? We are best friends."

"Best friends? Absolutely not."

"Oh, come on Jane! Give me a chance. You will have so much fun. I will even find you a dinner-to-go if you come."

"Did you just offer to hunt a human for me?"

"Yes, Jane. I find you the juiciest human in the club if you will just let me in your little black heart," I answered dramatically. She sighed. _Small victories_.

"Fine."

"And Jane…"

"What?" Annoyance colored her voice again.

"Wear something… slutty. None of this…" I gestured wildly to her current outfit, "businesswoman gear. It's girls' night and on girls' night we _skank it up!"_ With a roll of her eyes, Jane turned to leave me standing alone in the hallway.

"Thanks, Janey-poo. I knew we would be best friends! I love you so much." Sharp pain in my head, like the start of a migraine, made me stop. _Okay, probably shouldn't push her too far._

* * *

A/N: I'm still alive! Honestly, I fell into the LOTR fandom and couldn't get out. My bad.  
 _  
_


	19. Chapter 19- Don'tThreatenMeWithAGoodTime

**Chapter 19 "Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time"**

Izzy POV

"Isabella, I'm glad you had time to stop by today." _Like I had a choice_. Aro wasn't one you could say "No thanks" to.

"Of course, Master Aro. Demetri said you needed to speak with me?" A glimmer of a smirk crossed his lips but quickly vanished into his neutral smile.

"Yes, yes." He finished whatever he was writing and began to stack the papers on his desk neatly. "First let me say, 'happy birthday'. The Volturi haven't celebrated a birthday in many centuries, but this is a joyous occasion for us." I held back my cringe. It didn't matter how much more confidence I gained, I still hated being the center of attention. I would _always_ be an introvert at heart, always hiding in the shadows… probably reading a book.

"Thank you, Master Aro." He chuckled.

"Please, Isabella call me Aro. You are a sister to Circe, thus making us family. Plus, you soon will be on our Elite guard." His smile was pleasant but I watched his unnerving, red eyes scan me trying to figure me out. It was almost Edward-like the way he searched. I still was an unsolvable puzzle with my silent mind.

"Thank you… Aro." I internally winced. "Are you sure about the Elite guard?"

Aro laughed, "I have been doing this for many years, cara mia. You already possess a mental shield. As your powers expand you may be able to protect more than yourself. If trained properly you may be able to expand it physically or at least that is my hope." He paused while I took in all the information. I never really considered that my 'gift' could expand.

"You would be welcome to join the Elite guard," he offered.

"Do I have to join?" I tested.

"You _always_ have a choice, Isabella. Contrary to what Edward said, every vampire here chooses to serve our cause. We are a coven, but also a family. If you so choose to not serve, you are welcome to stay with Circe." I relaxed upon hearing I had choices. I didn't want to revert to the girl who sat there as other people decided her future. Aro studied me closely before continuing, "Or Demetri." My brown eyes shot up meeting his red gaze. _Oh god, he knew_. Of course, he knew! He can read Demetris mind. _Aro thinks this is funny_. His smirk confirmed my line of thinking.

"I will be honest, Isabella. The rumors are true, I do crave vampires with gifts. I thirst for the power those gifts bring the Volturi. The power enables me to protect not only our laws but my coven… my wife, my mate." My head bobbed in understanding.

"I invited you to my office today to see if you are willing to try training your gift."

"Y-you want me to train as a human? I don't even know how I'm shielding myself and we are certainly running short on time," I blurted. Aro gave me a fatherly look of 'I-am-being-patient-with-you'. _Honestly, he could be a great actor_.

"Peace, Isabella. If nothing comes of it, then that is fine. You will only have something to gain if you can control your gift before your change. My hope, even if you do not want to join the elite guard is that you would be willing to protect our family here. Since the death of Didyme, I have been overprotective of my wife Sulpicia. I couldn't bear to lose her. Alas, living in a tower is no life for an immortal. I want to be able to assure her safety to give her freedom."

"So you want me to be Sulpicia's bodyguard?" He leaned back into his chair, steepled fingers touching his chin.

"Any of the upper guards can be her bodyguard. I'm looking for someone to be her friend." _Didn't expect that_.

"No offense _Aro_ but wouldn't Circe be a better choice? She is, after all, family by blood."

He chuckled, "Ahh, yes. I'm sure they would get along splendidly. But, as you could imagine, being surrounded by two… _peacockish_ personalities as Circe and myself would be exhausting." I couldn't help but laugh aloud. "I think you have more to offer than being a shield if you are willing to… what do the humans say today... _chill_ with Sulpicia." I tried to cover up my guffaw with a cough… _it was mediocre at best_. I cannot wait to tell Circe about his use of chill. Thank god he didn't say 'Netflix and chill' or I would have had a heart attack right in this chair.

"O-okay, I'd love to meet her."

"Excellent. And what are your thoughts about training?"

"I guess I don't see any harm in trying."

"Fantastico, we can begin your training tomorrow. Perhaps after lunch, you could join me here to start."

"I'll be here tomorrow." He nodded and I took that as my cue to leave.

XXX

"You will never guess what word Aro used today." Hands settled on my hips, as I watched us in the mirror where I was brushing my hair. Vampire speed and long, curly hair do not mix.

"And what did Aro say, dolcezza?"

"He used the word 'chill' as in 'to hang out'. He asked me to 'chill with his wife'." Demetri's eyes lit up and he laughed deeply.

"He picks up new words when he reads humans' minds. He probably is more up-to-date than you are, Isabella." He spun me around to face him, his sweet scent assaulting my nose. I tilted my head up to meet his gaze.

"Speaking of chilling, why don't you put something on Netflix, dolcezza. Perhaps something uninteresting, so I will be forced to entertain you."

"You wish, Demetri. Aro was not very subtle pointing out that he read your mind recently. It was a mortifying experience, to say the least." Demetri's smug look didn't falter as I tried to duck out of his grasp. He let me escape, only to push me chest first against the wall pressing himself to my back.

"I think privacy will be the last thing on your mind soon," Demetri whispered against my neck, one hand firmly gripping my hip, the other sliding between the wall and my breast.

Fighting the gasp in my throat, I responded coolly, "You overestimate your talent. For all I know, your skills could be run-of-mill." I eyed him innocently, "I guess Aro will never be able to tell you how I really feel."

He accepted the challenge by shifting my legs apart and pressing harder against me. "I can assure you I more than exceed the average." He loosened his grip when he felt me trying to turn toward him. Smirking like a cat who caught the canary.

"I guess I should sample others so my opinion doesn't become biased." I ducked under his arm that had trapped me against the wall. I'm not sure where I got this burst of confidence from but I was going to run with it. A low growl was all I heard before wind whistled against my ears and I landed on my back in my bed. Demetri still stood by the bathroom door. _Did he just throw me_? I watched Demetri stalk me like s predator, full of elegant grace the way he moved. Slowly, obviously for my benefit. He reached the bed grabbing my ankles and yanking me toward the edge.

"You will soon learn, my sweet Isabella, that you are mine," Demetri voiced huskily, his black eyes bore into mine.

"Prove it," I whispered. Shreds of fabric flew through the air and rained down around the room like confetti. The cool air against my skin confirmed that once again Demetri had shredded my clothes. Demetri sat back on his heels, observing me. Only days before would I have shied away from his gaze, but now I felt empowered laying bare. I guess I was making up for all those horny teenage moments I was denied. Being cautious not to fall back into the lovesick teenager I had been with Edward I kept my heart guarded, but I wasn't immune to lust. I could admit, _at a minimum,_ I lusted for Demetri. How could you not? He was devastatingly handsome but it more than that. He was smart, sarcastic, and caring in his own stoic way. A wickedly teasing sense of humor. He treated me as an equal, except for the whole non-invincibility aspect.

"You know one day you'll regret shredding all my clothes."

"I highly doubt I'll ever regret your loss of clothes," Demetri grinned, running his cold hands slowly from my ankle to my knees.

"Keep thinking that _, Demetri_. Just wait until I am a newborn," I hummed tauntingly, enjoying the sensation of his hands sliding over my legs. Demetri's hands gripped my knees.

"You may be stronger for a short period of time, but I've dealt with many of newborns. You will hardly be a challenge," He teased. The side of his mouth quirked up and I sat up to press a kiss to his mouth, inhaling his scent as I did. He always smelt so sweet, so delicious. A coy smile spread across my face when I laid a hand to his tailored white shirt. He was always dressed exquisitely. It was a shame though… I really liked the shirt. Tracing the top button, I gently gripped his shirt. Our eyes met and he raised a brow daring me, inviting me. With a swift yank, buttons flew and his shirt splayed open. Unfortunately, my shirt-ripping-strength was non-existent, but I got the point across. His eyes narrowed.

"That was very naug…" He trailed off as I slid my hand down his pale chest to his belt, meeting his eyes wickedly. I'd be lying if I said I hadn't forced Circe to put on a belt and let me practice this move one handed. Practice made perfect as I quickly unbuckled his belt and slid it loose from the loops of his dress pants, a soft thump was heard when the belt landed somewhere on the bed. I held his gaze as I again reached for the button and then the zipper. Only the sound of my deep breaths and the soft sound of the zipper being pulled down slowly filled the room. I knew he could hear my heart beating wildly exposing my fraudulent cool demeanor. His hands still rested on my knees when the zipper met the end of its track and I let my hand fall back to the bed. I followed the fine line of hair that trailed down disappearing behind his slightly opened slacks.

"Is there something I can help you with, dolcezza?" He asked courteously, but I could hear the hint of mirth that laced his voice.

"Yes, you could take the rest of your clothes off," I offered.

"And why should I do that, Isabella?" He made no move to take off the offending clothes.

"Because it's my birthday, Demetri. You wouldn't want to leave me disappointed on my birthday, would you?" He pretended to mull it over in his head still not moving. "Plus, you have something to prove," I taunted laying back down on the bed. My knees still bent where his hands rested.

His hands leaving my knees briefly was the only indication that he had even moved, but when my eyes finally focused back on him, I could see that he was now shirtless. His skin shimmered as the sun filtered through the windows. Chiseled. Exquisite. Delicious. I barely had a chance to view the masterpiece kneeling at the foot of my bed before he attacked.

His mouth met mine possessively, the force pressing me flat against the mattress. My mind swirled either from lack of oxygen or his hands moving so quickly over my body it felt like I was being touched by several people at once. I couldn't keep up with his exploring hands as they kneaded, caressed, and teased.

"What are you waiting for, Demetri?" I gasped, feeling his smile against my skin as he kissed between the valley of my chest. He had spent too long touching me but not where it mattered most, where it was needed the most.

"So impatient, dolcezza," Demetri tsked.

' _Take control, Izzy.'_ I heard Circe say in my head. My mind lingered back to the advice she had given me just yesterday while I practiced my belt trick on her. _Ah, screw it_. I planted hand against his shoulder pushing. Demetri instantly pulled away; confusion covered his face. Before he could speak, I straddled his lap, pressing his mouth forcefully against him. Pushing his shoulders, his back hit the mattress with a soft thump. He watched me, as I smugly sat on top of him. I slid myself against his manhood and watched his eyes flutter closed. _Yep, that's definitely not going to fit._ I continued rocking myself against his length, mainly for my enjoyment. He looked so delectable laying under me. I went in for a taste starting at his throat working my way over his chest. Leaning on one arm to keep my balance my hand hit the leather of his belt that was haphazardly discarded earlier. _'Be bold,' Circe advice played through my mind_. Running my hands up his sides, I pushed his arms up feeling the hard muscles of his limbs as I went. Thankfully he didn't fight as I moved his arms above his head, sliding the belt around his wrists. His eyes opened to watch me, him and his smug smile. I quickly looped the belt around bedpost nearby knotting it, sending a silent thanks to Charlie for teaching me different knots. Forcing me into fishing trips all my childhood was finally paying off. Demetri raised a perfect brow as in 'really a leather belt?'.

"I wouldn't move if I was you. I'd hate for you to ruin your belt." My cheeks hurt from my self-assured grin. I pressed kisses over his face, down his throat, biting down occasionally which elicited a moan from my hostage. Taking a deep breath, swallowing the sudden nervousness that made me pause, I worked my way further down his body. Here goes nothing. Pressing kisses down his body, deliberately skipping where he wanted it most, I caressed his thighs. Seeing _**it**_ now, up front and personal, I wasn't feeling so bold anymore. I didn't dare meet his eyes.

 _"I'd imagine a vampire's dick to be just like a popsicle. I mean Izzy you can't really do anything wrong since they are invincible. Well, I guess as long as you don't set his dick on fire. That would definitely be a bad choice. In fact, don't light any candles with your luck you'll burn the whole castle down."_ Another part of our conversation played in my mind. She was three glasses of wine in by this point in our conversation. I giggled aloud. Demetri gave me an annoyed huff. _Oh, right probably shouldn't be kneeling between his legs laughing_.

With the last shred of confidence I had, I took him in my mouth. By the gasp, I obviously surprised him. I worked my mouth around him, hoping for the best. He didn't seem to mind and began gently thrusting into my mouth. It was scary but exciting. I dared to look up at him. Red eyes met mine as I took him deeper, hoping not to choke myself like an idiot. Demetri muttering something along the line of 'mouth so hot' followed by indiscernible Italian. His sounds sent fire through my veins. A slight creak was heard, before the sound of metal clinging across the floor. I was on my back, with Demetri between my legs within a second. My head was still spinning when he pressed a finger into me. I gasp in surprise. The foreign feeling wasn't unwelcome as he worked his finger in me. I grabbed his hair to pull him to my mouth. A groan as he added a finger was swallowed as we frantically kissed. With one hand locked in his blonde hair the other desperately grasping his length, we moved in time with each other. He unlocked himself from my grasp and moved in a flash to place his lips against my mound. I cried out at the sensation of his mouth and fingers working together. I didn't last long when his other hand groped my breasts, all the sensations threw me over the edge at once. Demetri moved quickly body hovering above mine. _This is it, goodbye virginity_. He gently kissed me and plopped elegantly to my side.

"You're stopping?"

"Yes, dolcezza."

"W-why?" He chuckled at my desperate tone.

"Another day. I promise." I couldn't stop the indignant huff that left my lips. Demetri just chuckled pulled me against his cool body.

 **XXX  
**

"Isssssabellllaaa, time to get ready for your party!" Demetri had left some time ago, being called away for his duty. Too lazy to move, I was still laying in bed in the buff when Circe strode into my room.

"Get up birthday bitch. I've got a full night for us planned." Circe proceeds to yank the blankets off me, not even caring about my lack of attire. I sat up annoyed and walked to the bathroom for a robe.

"I thought you said it would be a simple affair, Circe?"

"Well, compared to how I normally celebrate this will be simple. Plus, Jane is babysitting us tonight."

"Jane?" I chuckled while sitting down in front of the vanity mirror. Circe started working on my hair.

"Yeah, that was Marcus's stipulation. You don't even know what I agreed to so she would go out with us."

"I can't imagine Jane dancing," I pondered aloud.

"Well when I first met you, I couldn't imagine you dancing," Circe taunted. "Honestly Izzy I don't think she has very many close friends. I think we should befriend her."

"You're right," I smiled, "but I don't think she can get a matching tattoo." Circe chuckled while she started on my makeup.

"So… things are getting a little more serious with Demetri."

"How much more serious?"

"Well… I think the BIG step is going to be coming up soon." She paused to look me in the eyes, a grin stretched across her face.

"Are you ready for the next step?"

"Yes! He's just taking his time and it's driving me crazy."

"It'll all work out, Iz. Maybe he's waiting until after your change?"

"I don't think I'll survive the wait," I laughed. Circe joined in. "So, what's up with Felix?"

"Ah… Nothing really. I honestly just don't want to get stuck in another relationship. I do really like him, but I just can't handle another Paul situation, you know? Plus, we have ALL OF ETERNITY. If I knew we could keep it casual I would be on him in a second, but I'm not sure. I'm just going to see how everything plays out." She paused before continuing, "But if you think I won't shamelessly flirt with him you're crazy." We both cracked up while Circe put the finishing touches on my makeup. Circe shoved a garment bag into my hands and told me to get dressed while she finished getting ready. The red dress inside fit like a glove.

"Hey, Iz? Go grab Jane. I want to make sure she's not dressed like a pilgrim before we leave." _Of course, she sends me to get Jane_. I lean out our suite door and quietly call her name jumping when the little blonde vampire appears in front of me.

"Christ Jane you scared the shit out of me," I mutter, trying to slow my heart from beating out of my chest. Jane waited _patiently_ for me to address her.

"Umm… Circe wants you to… uh… see if you are ready?" I didn't mean for it to come out so awkwardly.

"Of course I'm ready." I quickly gave her the once over. Her modest black dress made her look angelic at the same time even younger. I knew Demetri said she was turned around the age of sixteen, but she looked younger. Her blonde hair was in a tight bun, making her look ready for an exciting day at the office. Circe was not going to be pleased. I guided Jane to my bathroom where Circe was finishing, hoping Jane didn't kill us both when Circe would inevitably say something to piss her off.

"Nope," Circe said as soon as she saw Jane.

"Excuse me?"

"Jane… sweet, sweet Jane," Circe tsked. "I am all for women wearing whatever they want but this pilgrim shit isn't going to cut it for tonight. It makes you look too young to get into the club. Plus, it's Izzy's birthday so I'm going to need you to slut it up a little." _God save us_. Jane's face glared back at Circe. Circe ignored her and walked out of the bathroom. I heard her ruffling around in our shared closet. She came back with a deep burgundy bandage dress. Just on the hanger, the dress looked incredibly revealing.

"Here put this on." Circe tossed the dress to Jane who looked at it like it had just insulted her.

"Fine." Surprisingly she flashed out of the bathroom and came back seconds later wearing the dress. Jane looked striking, the deep red contrasting against her pale form and blonde hair. It was crazy to see the stiff, vampire wearing such a short and body-hugging dress. Circe circled around Jane.

"What should we do about her hair, Izzy?"

I swallowed before answering, "Maybe down?"

"Yes. Yes. Good idea." Circe begins dissecting the neat bun on top of Jane's head, dropping the pins onto the floor. Jane's straight hair fell just past her shoulders. Circe mussed it up a little. "Perfect."

"Okay for makeup…" Circe tapped her chin in thought, "You know it's not really fair how naturally pretty you are Jane, but I think we could do a simple smoky eye. I've got a lipstick that will go with this outfit, but I don't have any foundation because you are pale as fuck. Not like you need any…" I watched Jane's face waiting for her to snap, but her face softened. I'm not sure she was used to girl time or if she was that it had been awhile. Circe quickly worked on Jane, smiling when she finished.

"You look incredible, Jane," I supplied. She did, in fact, look wonderful.

"Hell yeah, you do and most importantly legal," Circe chuckled. "Please tell me you got some high heels. You know something skanky." Saying nothing Jane zipped out of my bathroom and within a minute she was back wearing very tall heels. Before we stood about the same height but now, she stood several inches taller.

"Oh, I love those Jane. Perfect."

"Thank you," Jane answered politely. She seemed to be thawing minutely. Circe grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face the mirror.

"Damn, we look good. Once we are turned, we should do this at least once a month," Circe exclaimed while she assessed our appearance in the mirror.

"I'd like that," I agreed. "Would you like that, Jane?"

"Yes, I would. If you don't mind me being there." She smiled, slightly unsure.

"Of course, you will be there. We're about to be the three baddest bitches in this place. We need to stick together." Jane smiled with a little too much teeth, I suppressed my shudder.

 **XXX**

The throne room fell into silence when we entered. I caught Demetri's hungry gaze as he appraised my outfit. Circe receiving the same gaze from Felix and a few lower guards. Most just looked taken back by Jane's appearance as if they were seeing a person for the first time. Jane, noticing the stares, placed her normal blank expression on.

"Well, we're off. Don't wait up for us," Circe joked.

"Try not to get into too much trouble," Marcus spoke.

"Tell that to Iz. She's the danger magnet." A few snickers were heard from the guards.

"What do you have behind your back?" Aro quizzed, knowingly. Like Aro, Circe was always up to something. Plus, we raided Felix's room of booze earlier and Circe was poorly hiding two bottles of rum behind her back. Very poorly.

"Oh, this?" Circe brought the bottles from behind her back, faking innocence. "Umm…You know in case we get thirsty. Wouldn't want to get dehydrated." She handed me a bottle and I took it awkwardly. Aro gave her a questioning look. Circe rolled her eyes.

"Fine… were pre-gaming."

"Pre-gaming? What is pre-gaming?" Marcus asked.

"Oh, you know this…" Circe turned the cap and flicked it with her finger, shooting it off the bottle. She gave the kings a wink and turned the bottle up, chucking a fourth in one go. The kings did not look pleased, but I could see a flicker of amusement across Aro's face and Marcus's fatherly concern. Caius scoffed.

"Perhaps you should celebrate here," Marcus said.

"Don't worry. Jane can take care of us… probably." Circe shot a wink at the kings, making Caius roll his eyes. And with that, we walked toward the ornate double doors.

 **XXX  
**

With a little reluctance, the Kings let us leave. Aro watched Jane leave. He looked like a father whose daughter was going out for the first time. I'd seen the same look from Charlie. I internally sighed thinking about my father. Was he looking for me? Once I was 'killed off' would he continue to look for me? The guilt began to overshadow my celebratory mood.

"Get that look off your face, Iz. It's your birthday and we are celebrating."

"I'm happy. I just…uhm… I was thinking about Charlie," I sighed.

"Charlie is happy if you are happy. Remember that. It's unfortunate that you didn't get a proper goodbye, but just know he would be happy for you."

"It gets easier, Isabella," Jane offered. "You will form a family within the coven. At least you are not entering this alone. You have Circe like I have Alec."

"Thanks, Jane. That does help," I exhaled. "But please call me, Izzy."

"What are friends for, Izzy?" Jane responded, giving me a small smile. We finally reached the underground parking. I snickered thinking the last time we were here we were trying to escape with our lives, somehow escaping the top predators. Circe met my eyes with a knowing smile. Together we chuckled while Jane disappeared and reappeared with keys in her hand. She walked over to an expensive car, hopping into the driver's seat. I jumped into the front and Circe took over the back seat. Circe supplied Jane an address and Jane gracefully pulled the car out of the garage.

 **XXX  
**

The blaring bass from the club and the warmth from stolen rum made my body feel loose. I laughed watching Circe trying to get Jane to dance with her. Jane didn't look like the twerking type, but the look of determination on Circe's face told me that by the end of the night Jane would be… or else.

"Dammit, Jane you are stiffer than Izzy. Can you not dance?"

"I can dance just fine but this," Jane motioned to the dance floor, "is hardly dancing."

"Oh come on Jane. This is a birthday celebration. How am I going to attract your dinner if you are awkwardly standing here? Dance with me." Jane surrendered, letting Circe pull her against her. They swayed together.

"Now Jane what do you want to eat tonight? Italian? Latin? French? American? Wait do Americans taste like cheeseburgers? Does the smell of their blood drown out their awful body odor and neck sweat?"

I wrinkled my nose, "Gross Cece. I don't think I'm ready to think about people as our future food."

"Honestly, I've been trying to picture each person as a type of food. You know desensitize myself against it all." She pointed to a muscled Italian guy, "See that guy… defiantly Italian sausage." I couldn't contain my laugh, maybe it was the rum.

"That guy," I pointed to a chubby American guy, "is definitely all about the pizza."

"That girl is cornbread. That's 100% cornbread-booty." She pointed to a girl with a tiny waist and big butt.

"They all smell like blood to me," Jane chimed in jokingly. We all laughed and continued dancing. Jane had loosened up tremendously with us. Anyone watching would think we were three best friends out on the town. And gradually, as the night progressed, we fell into a routine of dancing, drinking, and the occasional flirting. Dancing with Jane was a vastly different experience than with Demetri, mostly because Jane wasn't trying to kidnap and drain me. I perched on a barstool and sipped on my drink, taking in the loud music and flashing lights. I watched Circe stumble, clearly well on her way to drunk.

"Sup bitch? How's your birthday so far?"

"It's good. Almost weird, you know, to be back in the land of the living." It was a few short months since we had moved into the castle and our time in the outside world had been limited.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it, but to be honest with you we probably need to get the hell out of here. Some guy got handsy with me and Jane is taking care of him out in the alley. You know a little snacky-snack. So, we should probably bounce… like now."

"Oh-okay," I stuttered. _I haven't drunk enough to deal with this situation_.

Before we could make it to the front of the club Jane was standing next to us, almost appearing out of thin air.

"We have a _slight_ problem," Jane muttered.

"What problem?" I asked. _Just great_.

"My lighter is out and I need to light a dumpster on fire."

"Why would you need to light a dump- oh-oh. Never mind," I stuttered.

"Well, little Jane you came to the right place," Circe slightly slurred, "I've got plenty of fire to spare." Circe wobbled determinedly towards the back exit. It was like watching a train wreck and not being able to look away. I followed them reluctantly. I leaned against the exit door frame to watch the scene play out in front of me. Jane grabbed Circe and zipped away, moving too fast for my eyes to keep up. I barely saw their figures next to the dumpster in the dim alley lighting, but soon the glow on Circe's hand illuminated them slightly. Jane hefted Circe up to the opening of the dumpster. Giggles came from Circe as she swayed on Jane's shoulders. They looked absolutely ridiculous in dresses and heels like they were in above ground chicken-fight. The flame grew and Circe tossed it in the dumpster. Jane barely had time to move Circe back into the shadows when the dumpster began to shoot out flames. Circe shrieked from the unexpected explosion, and the flames grew higher. They disappeared to reappear next to me, Circe tossed over one shoulder.

"We need to get out of here before it draws any more attention," Jane spoke. With no time to respond, Jane threw me over her other shoulder and took off running. Heading straight to our parked car she tossed us quickly into the backseat and took off. Circe's laugh cut through the silence in the car, quickly I joined in and Jane followed.

"I don't know what's crazier starting a dumpster fire and explosion to cover a murder or little tiny Jane running with both of us on her shoulders while wearing heels." We all laughed at the absurdity of the situation but Jane's chiming laugh and excited smile were energizing to see.

"Are we headed back to the castle?" Jane asked.

"Hell no! The night is still young! Let's drive around for a bit. We need to get Iz a cake. Turn on some music, Jane." Circe didn't wait for a response before slinging herself over the center console to turn on some music, a fast beat came through the speakers Circe began drunk rapping the lyrics.

We drove around singing to the music that blared through the speakers. I sank deeper into the plush leather seat, occasionally sipping from the last bottle of our stolen rum. _Thank you, Felix_. Maybe it was the alcohol talking but _life was good_. That depression I was in when Edward left felt like another lifetime ago. It's comical how time changes everything. 

* * *

**A/N** : I know. I know. I have been MIA for a bit. My husband and I found out we were relocating for his job, did a bunch of renovations on our house, put our house on the market and moved to the Carolinas all within six weeks. It has been wild, especially with two little kids. We are still wildly busy and unsettled as we close on our old house out-of-state and we look for a new house and combine that with an awful case of writers block, you have a giant gap for updates. I want to try to get back into a weekly updates but no promises. Look how far we've come... 19 chapters and these hoes are still human? Next chapter they will **for sure** get vamped up.

And shout out to everyone who is leaving reviews. They energize me to write more so please continue!


	20. Chapter 20- Girl On Fire

**Chapter 20- "Girl on Fire"**

Izzy POV

Opening my eyes was a mistake. A bright, blinding mistake. A groan left my lips, as I slowly opened my eyes against the bright lights filtering through the windows. _Soo many windows_. Rolling away from the windows, I looked at the soft black sheets. Black sheets? I looked at the dark, almost black wood bed. _This is not my bed._ I sat up taking in my surroundings. Clothes were haphazardly thrown around the room. A half-eaten cake sat on the desk next to empty bottles of alcohol. _Where am I?_ The large windows and stone architecture were a dead giveaway… _I was at least in the castle_. Throwing the sheets aside I sat up. My throbbing head made me pause before I slung my legs over the bed. Hitting the cold floor unsteadily, I looked down to see I was in someone else's t-shirt… from the size, it was obviously a man's.

"As graceful as always, dolcezza," he chuckled.

"Demetri?" He stepped out of the shadows and into my hungover field of vision.

"Yes?"

"What happened?" He debated my question, rubbing his chin in thought.

"It seems when you returned from your birthday celebration last night, you and Circe decided to keep partying. Unfortunately for the castle, most of the guard were indisposed dealing with a trial."

"The castle?"

"Yes, you and Circe decided to redecorate. Then, you two ate cake in my room," He motioned to the desk with icing smears all over it, "where you passed out nude." I felt my face flush. _Oh god, this is my worst nightmare_. His answering smirk didn't help.

"And the gentleman that I am, I clothed you and moved you onto my bed to continue your slumber." He smugly smiled, "Do you know that you talk in your sleep?" I slapped a hand on my forehead in embarrassment.

"What did I say?"

"You kept talking about the man you just adore. Handsome. Smart," Demetri answered cockily.

"Oh you mean, Jake? Yeah, he is _so hot_ ," I answered innocently. His face fell as my remark.

"Jake, you say? Apparently, I have some territory to mark," he rebutted. We locked lips, making me groan in pleasure and anticipation. Suddenly, Demetri hauled me over his shoulder, while I struggled, unable to get down. He rushed into his bathroom, plopping me in the shower before yanking his shirt off me and turning on the cold water. I shrieked when the icy water hit my skin and Demetri just laughed.

"You better hurry, Dolcezza. You have a meeting with Sulpicia soon," He chuckled before exiting the room leaving me alone in his cold shower.

 **XXX**

The hike up to Sulpicia's tower was exhausting, to say the least. While Circe and I still exercised together, the never-ending flight of stairs was a thigh-burner. Maybe Demetri could give me a piggyback ride next time. I laughed aloud thinking of his proud self being my pack mule. I stifled my laughter as I approached the solid gold door. Without touching the door, it swung open. I stood awkwardly, suddenly feeling self-conscious as my arm stayed raised to knock, the blonde petite vampire stood before me. Letting out a small giggle, the vampire backed up a pace to let me into the room. Stepping through the doorway awkwardly, I took in the sight of the beautiful room before me. It was set as a living room, light, bright and very feminine. A direct contrast to the typical black, gray, and red of the Volturi. A dark-haired beauty sat on a chaise reading a magazine, she was short but voluptuous. Faster than my eyes could, focus she stood mere inches away from me causing me to gasp and spring backward.

"Sorry, Isabella. I forget myself around humans," Leaning forward she kissed me on the cheek, "I am Sulpicia, Aro's wife, and this here is Corin, one of my guards. I nodded, still feeling tense. Sulpicia linking our arms directed us to a set of armchairs. Her silk lavender dress trailed behind her. _God if I was stuck in this tower, I would only wear sweatpants._ I saw Corin out of the corner of my eye staring intensely at me which just made me more uncomfortable. _Corin must have a power that doesn't work with me_. Sulpicia noticing my discomfort dismissed Corin.

"So Isabella tell me about yourself. Do you have any hobbies?"

"Umm... yes Lady Sulpicia. I enjoy reading."

"Just call me Sulpicia, my dear. We are practically family with Circe being a soul-sister to you."

"You've met Circe?"

"Oh, of course, I have. She's practically here every other day. Too much like Aro for her own good though. You can only imagine how they are together, neither can stop talking." I chuckled at her description of the pair. It was spot on.

"Yes, they can be a little overwhelming sometimes," I agreed.

"So, tell me about your favorite books. I too am an avid reader. Not much else to do than to read or melt my brain with tv."

I smiled before we launched into a long discussion about our favorite books. Sulpicia occasionally dropped small tidbits about her life before being placed into the tower for her safety.

"Aro said you are a shield. Would you be interested in practicing?"

"Here… Now?"

"Yes. I'll let you in on a little secret. Corin has the power to create contentment, but unfortunately, it is addicting. Sometimes it makes me feel so hazy and I wish to wean myself off of her influence. I know Aro is trying his best, but I do not enjoy being a bird in a gilded cage."

"Would Aro be angry if I did?"

"We can keep this between you and me, Isabella."

"How? Won't Aro just read your mind next time he's here?" She smiled at me like I was naive.

"I learned to block certain things from Aro a long time ago. Being able to keep some thoughts private all these years has kept me sane," Sulpicia chuckled.

"How do we go about this?"

"First, we figure out how you shield yourself. Then, we try to expand your shield to me."

"I do not consciously shield myself. I've just always been this way."

"Hmm… maybe let's try some meditation." Sulpicia lowered herself onto the ground taking a pose that looked suspiciously like a yoga prana pose. Her silky dress billowing around her, she closed her eyes. Less gracefully, I climbed out of my chair and sat beside her, I mimicked her pose, closing my eyes.

"Okay, now Isabella picture a shield around your body, maybe a bubble or a cloak covering you." I pictured myself in a bubble-like Glenda the Good Witch. I stifled a laugh.

"Try to push out the bubble outwards, place me inside the bubble with you." Picturing myself back in the bubble, I shoved against the edge of the bubble. It remained unmoved.

"Don't forget to breathe, Isabella. It's important… well except for me. It's pointless for me," she deadpanned. I audibly chuckled this time. I focused back on my Glenda bubble, taking a deep breath I shoved against the sides and with the slightest shift, I felt it move.

"I moved it!"

"Excellent Isabella. Try to expand it this time."

Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath I pushed, slowly it expanded, minutely. I grabbed Sulpicia's hand, maybe if I was touching her, I could pull her in with me. I took another deep breath and mentally pulled Sulpicia in my bubble with me. Her gasp broke my concentration and I felt the shield snap back like a rubber band.

"I felt it, Isabella. My mind felt so clear for the first time in centuries. Thank you. Thank you so much."

"I'm glad I could help," I yawned. I was mentally drained.

"You must rest. This must be exhausting for you. Maybe we could try again in a few days."

"I'd love too."

And we did just that. Slowly, over several weeks we built up my ability to shield Sulpicia. Occasionally, Aro would pull me into his office to practice with me. He was impressed to see me improve. Circe being the target of my shielding and Jane's torment until I gained more control over it. She was not pleased in the least but Circe gave me more motivation to succeed. Aro dotted on me like a star-pupil or his favorite child and I soaked it up. I was certainly more comfortable around the masters, except Caius. Caius mostly ignored me though he still argued openly with Circe much to everyone's amusement.

 **XXX**

Circe POV- night after

My face pressed against a cold surface. I could… _vaguely_ remember the night before. I really outdid myself for Izzy's birthday. I smugly smiled thinking of my flawlessly executed plans. Steal Felix's alcohol: Check. Befriend Jane: Check. Get Izzy and myself completely shitfaced: Check. The only problem? I couldn't remember _everything_ that happened the night before. I kept my eyes closed to avoid the unavoidable migraine that would soon take hold. I remember fire? Did I set something on fire? Knowing my drunken self, I probably set something on fire. _Sounds like a problem for some else to deal with._ My throbbing head agreed _._ Okay next: there was definitely cake. A cake is innocent enough. Everything after the thought of cake was a blur of colors. _Well seems everything is in order, I'll just lay here for a few more minutes… where ever here is._ I heard a fake cough. _Ignore it, stay asleep_.

"Oh for heaven's sake. GET UP! We all know you're awake," Caius deep but angry voice cut through the silence. I jumped almost falling off my makeshift bed. Snickering could be heard… apparently, we weren't alone.

"Do you have to be so loud? Damn," I whined, not even worrying for the backlash from Caius. I'd let him yank my head off right now if it got rid of my migraine.

"How dare you, you wench," Caius sputtered. He began a tirade in a language I had no hope of knowing. My lips curved upwards slightly. This was the game we played. Caius insulting me and me crushing on him harder. Caius really had no idea we were playing a game. Deep down I knew his hate for me ran true, but that just fueled my fire for the blonde king. I slowly opened up my eyes, blinking at the bright light coming from the skylights. I am in the throne room, that much I knew. I sat up now realizing why Caius was so up in arms. I had blacked out in his throne. I looked down and I was wrapped in a white silk sheet. As soon as my eyes focused, I realized the white sheet was wrapped around me in a toga-like fashion. _Classic_. This is just a standard college Friday night black-out. I snickered thinking about Marcus, Aro, and Caius dressed like I was. I mean they used to wear this in ancient Greece, right?

"What amuses you so, Circe?" Marcus smooth, calm voice asked. I glanced over to see him sitting in his throne. Aro smirking at the scene unfolding around him. He loves his drama and I was willing to supply.

"I was just thinking," I kicked my legs over one side of Caius's throne in a casual manner spotting red along the bottom of my makeshift tunic, "Wait is this blood?" Aro smile deepened at my discovery.

"Why yes, it is, Circe. You seem to like to gamble when you drink." Aro answered. My questioning looks prompted Aro to continue, "You bet Caius here you could drink an entire pint of blood."

"Well… did I succeed?" Apparently drunk me has no chill.

"You did, then you knocked over an entire carafe all over Caius," He chuckled. Caius stood in front of me glaring.

"Well… what did I win?"

"His throne for the day." I leaned back and tossed my hands behind my head. A picture of relaxion.

"Sweet."

XXX

The countdown until my birthday and our changing was coming quickly. The smell of flowers and olives ready to be harvested filled the air around me. Perfect weather, the heat of the summer slowly dissipated. I love summer but fall always truly held my heart. The smell of the woods in Georgia, crisp air, colorful leaves. I missed home… not necessarily the people but the feel of home. Izzy and I were becoming comfortable here, but sometimes homesickness hit you when you least expected it. I continued tending to Marcus's garden, hoping the feel of the dirt in my hands would bring me peace. The outdoors always did… and Volterra was a beautiful place I couldn't deny that. With Marcus's help the garden that had once been in shambles was slowly started to grow. I continued kneeling on the ground pulling out weeds. Iz was spending a lot of time with Sulpicia and Aro lately, slowly they were beginning to dote on her like their own child. I was happy to see her so content. She deserved a family since hers were being taken away with the change… I had lost mine years ago. She also had Demetri, a surprise indeed. Izzy always had such an open heart, so loving and exposed. She being the romantic while I stayed the cynic when it came to matters of the heart. I had been hurt too many times to try again with anyone, plus who would want to settle down when soon I'd have the whole world in my grasp. _Maybe in a thousand years…_ I chuckled to myself. The crunch of pebbles alerted me to a visitor. Marcus stepping loudly for my benefit.

"Hello, Marcus."

"Ciao, cara," Marcus's deep voice responded. He sounded slightly tired.

"Did the trial not go well?" I asked. He sighed rubbing his hands across his face before taking off his midnight black cloak and placing in on the ground. The Volturi had subconsciously started picking up our human mannerisms.

"No, we, unfortunately, had to destroy a newborn. Their creator left them and they were out of control, killing openly. The same song a different day." Marcus gracefully sat next to me while I worked. The sun shone off his skin, an unworldly pearlescent. The younger the vampire the brighter the shine. Some of the younger guards, the few we had been around, shone like diamonds. A human-shaped disco ball whose skin shouted 'look at me'. No surprised they were thought as creatures of the night.

"Will I be out of control?" He watched me while I worked pulling weeds.

"Most newborns can be hard to manage. You are getting accustomed to your strength and new senses. Newborns can be volatile and emotional… add in gifts and the stakes raise." He chuckled, "But Circe you will be helped, and watched over until you can gain control of yourself and your thirst."

"I'll be honest with you Marcus; I see me kicking Caius's ass _at least_ once in the next year. Or trying to dislodge that stick that's shoved so far up there," I quipped. A deep chuckled sounded behind me while Marcus tried to calm himself.

"Ah, modern phrases amuse me," He finally responded. "It is true Caius can be somewhat irritable, but I believe once you are changed that shall appease him enough. You do not help, though, the way you tease and challenge him."

I smiled, "I cannot help myself, Marcus. He _amuses_ me when he's worked into a frenzy."

"He may seem quick to reaction, but he is the best tactician you could ever find. He's led us in many victorious battles throughout the millennia. Unlike Aro and I, Caius has no obvious gifts, but he has ruled by our side since the formation of the coven." Marcus warned, "Please be careful. He plays the long game always. Once you are changed, he will probably push to train you himself… as payback. He is a vicious mentor."

"You won't protect me from his wrath, Marcus?" I questioned teasingly.

"I think, in the end, you two will be an even match," Marcus answered with a slight curve to his lips. I rolled my eyes while wiping my dirt-stained hands on my dress. Marcus watching with slight disapproval.

"Must you always forego the gardening gloves?"

"I can't help it. I love the feeling of the soil in my hands," I replied as I laid back with my head on his legs. I closed my eyes as he ran his fingers through my hair like a father soothing his child. I hummed softly as we sat in the warm sun, a cool breeze blowing freely. 

**XXX**

Izzy POV

With our fingers laced together, Demetri and I strolled through the streets in the early morning of Volterra. The sky was extremely overcast, hinting at the rain, while we made our way to Circe's favorite bakery. After my birthday, the kings didn't want to let us out to celebrate so we were trapped inside the city for the undecided future. The coffee I was about to buy would hopefully make up for the subdued birthday she would have. I sat at a table while Demetri went to order our food, catching the barista ogling him when she thought she could get away with it. Demetri turned his back to her and rolled his eyes, then winked conspiratorially. I stifled a giggle. He had previously explained how he was always constantly lusted after… over a thousand of years of unconcealed attraction from both men and women. I teased him about being vain, but I knew that was the way of being inhumanly beautiful. I had watched the way Edward's family had been treated. The way the prey fell over themselves to present themselves to the predator. I used to be self-conscious being at Edward's side. I was plain, gangly, awkward, and shy… at least that's the way I perceived myself. Circe taught me better uplifting my self-perception, opening my eyes. Edward leaving had destroyed my barely-there self-approval. Now standing at Demetri's side didn't seem so difficult. I wasn't blind to our differences in beauty, but maybe the idea that soon we'd be on even playing ground made it easier to swallow. Demetri already treated me as an equal.

"Eccoti qua, signorina," the barista spoke leaving our drinks and pastries on the table. Before I could gather our goods, Demetri had already picked them up and offered me his hand.

"If we are quick, we can catch Felix and Circe in the act," Demetri grinned.

"Are they together now?"

Demetri briefly closed his eyes, not stumbling as we walked before he answered, "Yes, they are both in her room, very close together." We had for weeks tried to catch them hooking up, but had not succeeded. Circe was adamant they weren't sleeping together and they were _just friends_ , but her smile hinted at _friends with benefits_. Plus, Demetri said he could smell them on each other and I trusted his tracker nose. As soon as we passed through the castle doors, Demetri swept me up into his arms and took off running to our rooms. I focused on his face so I wouldn't become sick and watched the determination etched into his face. He was going to catch them this time. The castle walls blurred by us until we busted through the sitting room and ran straight into Circe's bedroom.

"Maledetto!" Demetri cursed. My eyes finally catching up with me, I spotted Felix and Circe playing chess at the small table in her room. Their smiles smug and satisfied. Demetri sat me down, holding onto my arm as I until I could catch my balance before he launched into a tirade in Italian. He sat in an empty armchair near their game, still ranting. Demetri wasn't used to not having Felix's full confidence, they had been like brothers for centuries. It seems like Felix and Circe were playing us for fools, keeping us just out of the loop.

"Check-mate." Circe smashed a knight into Felix's king, knocking it onto the floor. "Don't y'all know it's rude to not knock?"

"We didn't want your birthday coffee to get cold," I lied. Circe rolled her eyes but smiled.

"How _generous_ of y'all." I ignored her jib and plopped down unceremoniously on Demetri's lap.

"What is the plan today? Any last wishes?" Felix teased.

"I think it's safe to say that Aro will not let us leave after the _mishap_ during Iz's birthday," Circe said. The males just scoffed.

"Mishap? You almost set a building on fire," Demetri laughed.

"Well, in my defense I was drunk."

"Then you trashed the castle," Felix added.

"Show me the evidence. Exactly… you have none."

"And then after Isabella passed out in my room, you stole Felix's sheets, stripped naked, made a makeshift toga and challenged Caius to a blood-drinking contest."

"Okay, I'll give you that point. Although I did win the bet, so I'm not really seeing what the problem is."

"It was amusing," Felix concurred.

"See, Felix understands me."

Demetri scoffed, "Hardly, he's just trying to fuck you." I swatted Demetri's arm while laughing.

"Whatever. Fine. If I could do something for my birthday, I'd want to go to the beach."

"I doubt Aro would grant you a trip to the beach, but we may be able to get you to water," Demetri offered mentally planning a trip.

"We'll go get dressed!" Circe screamed before grabbing me and towing me to our closet.

We donned our skimpiest bikinis and threw on cover-ups. While the guys went to get permission, we went to make a picnic basket. I watched as Circe packed desserts and wine into the basket. She went over to our "American" pantry that was stuffed full of typical American junk food. She began stuffing all her favorites into the basket.

"You realize the only people that will eat this picnic is you and me, right?" I questioned.

"I'm trying to get one of everything! This is the last time we are going to eat FOR THE REST OF FOREVER!" Circe panicked. I placed a hand on her shoulder, turning her toward me.

"Are you nervous, Circe. You've been very brave this whole time. It's okay if you are."

"I guess." Circe shuffled candy bars around in the basket.

"Are you afraid of the pain? I won't lie. I only got a short taste of the venom and it burned like a bitch," I offered.

"Ah, no. I mean it doesn't sound _pleasant_. I'm just worried I won't live up to their expectations."

"Aro made it very clear to me that he has zero expectations. I know he likes to collect gifts, but Marcus thinks of you as a daughter and that solidifies your position here. Plus, who would they have to drive Caius to the brink of madness? They would keep you just for the comic relief you bring. I mean it's quite comical watching you two duel it out," I laughed.

"It's true I do have certain charms when it comes to Caius," She agreed with a smile, "Thank you for putting everything in perspective, Iz."

"Anytime, Cece. I'm just repaying you for all the times you slapped some sense into me." I gave her arm a quick squeeze.

"Let's head to the throne room. Hopefully, Aro and Marcus will have pity on us and let us go." We worked our way through the maze of hallways, passing by the secretary's desk. A pretty Italian secretary typed away at a computer. She barely glanced our way, before going about her work. I wondered how much she got paid to sit there and be human… probably a lot. She was the least friendly secretary since we've been here… well unless you were a male vampire. I'd already seen her attempt at flirting with Demetri and Felix. Ignoring the secretary, we continue down the hall to the throne room. One side of the golden doors opened before we got to the entrance.

Santiago peeked his head out. "The tour group just came through. You may not want to come in here until it has been cleared." I paled at his warning, but Circe shrugged her shoulders and walked through the doors. I reluctantly followed, _just only_ stopping myself from gagging when I saw the pile of dead tourist. Circe walked straight through the massacre toward the thrones. I spotted Demetri and walked over to his spot on the outer edge of the throne room.

"I see you threw a birthday party and didn't even invite me," Circe remarked looking over the bodies. Aro chuckled.

"I'll gladly help you join the party of dead bodies on the floor," Caius answered with a menacing smile. I shivered involuntarily, stepping closer to Demetri. Demetri smiled softly at me.

"My apologies, Principessa. Let me make amends," Aro tutted, ignoring Caius's remark.

"So you'll let us go out?" Circe's pleading yet hopeful expression tried to sway Aro.

"Yes, but you must remain with Felix and Demetri the entire time."

"Deal!" Circe's smile lit up the room.

"Remember when you return, Marcus will begin your change. So please don't dally." He glanced at Demetri and Felix as a silent order.

"I understand but I have one more favor?" Circe held out her hand to Aro who gladly accepted. A wicked smile crossed his face.

"Santiago, please bring the secretary to the throne room." Circe ran to the pile of bodies and laid down. She barely held back giggles before she went silent.

"She's finally lost it," Demetri stage whispered. Circe gave him the middle finger from the ground making Felix laugh.

The throne room door swung open and in strode the secretary followed by Santiago. She tried to look brave but she failed miserably.

"Master Aro, you needed me?"

"Yes, please come forward," Aro said unemotionally. The secretary held her chin up and strutted forward. She walked just on the edge of the bodies probably trying to demonstrate how unaffected she was, but before she could reach the throne Circe grabbed her by the ankle. The scream that came from the woman would be enough to wake the dead. Felix doubled over, booming laughter echoing around the room along with the laughter of the other vampires. The women held her chest trying to compose herself. She looked ready to throttle Circe but Aro excused her before she could follow through.

"Thank you. Thank you. I'll be here for all of eternity," Circe bowed to the vampires in the room. "Now let's go before she comes back and kicks my ass."

 **XXX**

The sun was hidden behind the clouds, creating a perfect hideaway for the vampires. The guys decided they would just run to the swimming hole nearby. It was a cooler day and the threat of rain would keep the humans away. We arrived quickly thanks to vampire speed and set out a blanket for our food, stripping down to our bikinis. Circe started a fire to help with the chill of early October. We ate and drank while we laid out soaking up the few glimpses of sun we received from between the moving clouds. Circe pressured Felix into getting in the water. He would disappear under the water and drag her under screaming, only to pop up to toss her to the other side of the small lake. Sooner than later we began to pair off. Demetri asked if I wanted to explore a nearby hot spring. Circe threw me a wave letting me know they were going to head back to the castle soon and to have fun. My last human sight of Circe was of her sitting on the edge of a boulder with Felix standing between her legs, whispering in her ear while she laughed. Circe was glowing, happiness radiating from her. She turned to give me a smile and a wink before we disappeared into the nearby brush following along the lake to the springs.

The walk through the woods was short and soon we reached our destination. I followed clumsily between the rocks until we came into a small cove surrounded on most sides by large boulders. It was beautiful and the way the sun was beginning to set made the lighter rocks look like they were on fire. The last of the summer flowers dotted the small amounts of ground that peaked between the rocks. The air was warm and muggy from the heat of the spring. Demetri led the way into the pool, gently lifting me down into the water.

"You are so lovely in this light, dolcezza," Demetri purred, pulling the hair tie out of my braid and setting my hair free. I smiled at his absurd statement. If only he could see the way he glowed in the sun; he was glorious. He leaned in close giving me a quick kiss on the lips before he worked his way down my jaw. I only noticed that my top was missing once his cold chest pressed against my exposed breast, sending chills across my body. He sat me on a smooth boulder, pushing me onto my back. The heat from the water warmed the boulder and gave a startling contrast to Demetri's body. My bikini bottoms were ripped from me leaving me exposed but before I could protest his mouth was on me. I couldn't help the moan that left my lips. I twisted my fingers into his hair and pressed myself against his mouth earning a gentle growl from him. "More," I moaned. He added a finger slowly to appease me. Moving his mouth upwards sending shocks across my body. He added another finger before speeding up his pace. His mouth worked its way up my body, sucking my nipples gently. He finally met mouth where he slipped his tongue in while simultaneously pressing his thumb against my clit and fingering me. I came undone instantly, letting out a desperate cry.

"I love when you scream for me, dolcezza," He purred. His black eyes stared down hungrily. My chest heaved wildly as I came down from my high.

"What are you waiting for then? Make me scream more." I smiled wolfishly.

"I intend to do just that. When you are at the height of your orgasm, I'm going to bite you and begin your change." I sat up, coming eye level with him. I didn't expect that.

"I thought Aro was going to change me?"

"He is allowing me the honor, but I can take you back to him if you prefer." I laughed before pulling him to me placing an ecstatic kiss to his lips. He growled before picking me and wrapping my legs around his hips. He pulled me deeper into the water, kissing me so intensely. His hands slid across my body before I felt him pressing against my entrance. He grabbed me by my neck pulling me back to stare directly into my eyes. Demetri slowly pressed himself into me, inch by inch, letting me adjust until he was completely sheathed. "You are so tight and warm," He hissed. I held my breath, the pain was bearable, more of an uncomfortable stretch. He slid a hand between us working his thumb, distracting me from the intrusion. I let go of my breath I had been holding and Demetri took that as his cue to move. Grasping my hips, he slowly slid almost completely out of me before pressing back in. Soon the combination of his slow thrusting, thumb moving and lips against mine made me forget any pain I felt. I let out a moan and he picked up the pace. I locked my legs around his hips and he pressed deeper and faster. Soon I was panting the pleasure was becoming too intense. "Please, Demetri." He stopped and suddenly my stomach and chest were against the boulder he laid me on earlier. He entered me quickly from behind one hand on my hip holding me carefully in place the other digging into the rock I was pushed against. The pace he set and the angle he was taking me sent me quickly over the edge. I screamed. I couldn't stop. I didn't want to stop. He pulled out of me turning me over, entering me again before I could finish coming down from my high. He lifted one of my legs up and leaned forward locking lips with me. He hit so deeply inside me it sent me into another high. I screamed his name. Demetri's pace became sporadic. He leaned forward kissing me again.

"S'agapo. Ti amo, Isabella." He grunted before filling me, pausing briefly, before leaning forward and ripping into the flesh of my neck. In my haze, the pain didn't immediately register. He took several swallows before I felt the fire being pushed into my veins. I grunted, trying to hold back my screams. He pushed away from me before I felt his teeth break the skin of my wrist. He quickly moved between my legs biting the inside of my thigh. My whole body began to burn, but I fought the screams that wanted to escape. I squeezed my eyes closed trying to focus on my surroundings. Demetri wrapped me in a blanket and soon I felt the air flying by me, He was running with me. What felt like several hours must have been minutes? I felt a soft mattress against my back when Demetri laid me down. I could feel him gently shuffling me around, but no matter how gently I was jostled it felt like I was being thrown into lava.

"You can scream if you need to, dolcezza. I'll be here by your side the entire time."

I stayed silent while I burned.


	21. Chapter 21- Devil In A New Dress

**Chapter 21- "Devil in a New Dress"**

Circe POV _  
_  
Felix was surprisingly swift for a giant and we made it back to Volterra quickly. The rain had not come but for Felix's sake, the clouds still gave us cover as we walked through the streets. I grasped his large hand for comfort. Felix had become a dear friend in a short time, he was always available to lessen any burden with some humor. We got around really well and this 'friend with benefits' agreement we had worked out really well. I smiled at the thought that Iz and Demetri still hadn't caught us. Honestly, it had become a game for Felix and I… and we loved winning.

"What's on your mind, Ce?" His deep, smooth voice brought me out of my musings. I smiled wolfishly.

"Just thinking about our arrangement," I chuckled. My confession brought a darkening to his red eyes.

"Let's stop and get you something to eat. We can fondle each other while we wait for your food."

"Deal, but you can pay." He rolled his eyes. He would never have let me pay to begin with.

"You better make it worth my money," He joked before leading the way to a dark corner of the restaurant we liked to frequent. This was our relationship. Easy. Simple. Fulfilling.

After leaving a barely touched meal, we stopped for gelato. I ate while we walked leisurely back into the castle's visitors' entrance. Following the maze of hallways, we made our way to the throne room where my last human memories would take place.

"Are you nervous? Your heart is fluttering right out of your chest."

"Hardly. I'm just trying to sound tastier, obviously, Kitty," I scoffed. I was, in fact, nervous.

"You do sound, smell, and look like a snack."

"How dare you, Felix. We both know I'm the whole damn meal," I responded insulted. He laughed and pushed open the heavy doors of the throne room. I swallowed my fear and walked in. The kings sat like statues on their thrones. Aro's eyes instantly snapping to me, an amused smile playing on his lips.

"Ready to die?" He asked.

"Give me a minute," I answered before I frantically began eating my gelato. I could cry at the thought at never being able to enjoy food again.

"Watching you eat is almost as disgusting as gazing upon you," Caius spat. Unruffled, I gave him the finger before handing my cup to Felix.

"No thanks, I'd rather take a stake to the heart." He went back to reading his book.

"Okay, now I'm ready… kill me." I looked around the room, only now noticing the guard was sparse. Just the kings, Felix, and the twins. The last thing I remember before the flames took me under was Caius casually sitting on his throne reading while Aro bit into my neck and Marcus, who had flashed forward, bit into my wrists.

 **XXX  
**

"How much longer does she have, Felix? Strange that she has kept her coloring." A soft voice asked. It sounded familiar, but I couldn't place it. With my eyes shut tightly, I listened while battling the inferno inside. My gift had always burned inside, but the venom was a different level.

"Soon, Jane. I've not seen it before either." Felix responded. His voice sounded clearer, deeper like I've never truly heard its full power. It was soon forgotten when suddenly the fire intensified in my chest. A whimper escaped.

"I'll let the masters know. Isabella is almost finished as well. Aro asked that they both be taken to the throne room to feed when they awaken. Call if you need help." Jane responded; I felt a squeeze on my arm before hearing the door shut.

The pain in my chest increased. The thump, thump, thump of my heart hitting its fever-pitch. I screamed. I screamed with everything I had in me. Suddenly the pain stopped and I sighed in relief. Flexing my toes and fingers in the soft silk of blankets reminded me I was in my bed. A shuffling in the room had me up instantly. I growled at the hulk of a man standing near the door. _Run_. He was blocking the exit and I needed to escape. My head was screaming at me to flee or fight. He took a step closer, hands up in surrender. _Not on my watch, bitch_. I leaped from the bed, the creak of wood in the background, but my focus was solely on the giant in front of me. I snarled mid-air when I saw his cocky fucking smirk. I kicked him in the chest sending him backward, but he had me by the ankle taking me with him. He stayed up-right. He instantly brought me to the ground with lightning speed. He pinned me with my hands above my head, hips pressing my legs wide. I was trapped. We sat there me growling, him smirking.

"That's all you got, Piccola?" He caressed my cheek tauntingly. His voice was familiar, I smiled. He returned the gesture, loosening up on my wrist. Mistake. I socked him in the face. The cracks formed on his jaw, but that hardly deterred him. He tried to grab my wrist again but I was faster. I shoved his hand between my legs. Now that I had an opening, I swung my leg over his head, quickly locking my legs around his shoulder grabbing his free arm and pulling. Grunting he stood, and with his other arm he grabbed me by my hair, but still, I held. Pulling harder and harder his arm slowly started to give, the sound of grinding rocks filled the air. With one last yank, he pulled me closer to him and grabbed my neck. Slinging me over his shoulder, he wrapped his arms around my body tightly. I looked up into his black eyes while I struggled in his arms.

"Shhh. Shhh. Circe, it's me Felix." He smashed his lips against mine. I ceased fighting. He was very familiar. _Felix_. With me relaxed, he loosened his grip but didn't let go.

"Do you remember me?"

"Yes," my voice answered musically. A sound I didn't recognize. I reached up and felt his shoulder. Ripping his sleeve off to see his arm knitting itself back together where I almost ripped it off.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to attack. You're just so big it freaked me out."

"That's what she said," He joked. I laughed. This was easy-going Felix. I snuck a quick kiss, instantly changing from anger to desire. We fought for dominance. I climbed on him, wrapping my legs around his waist tearing his shirt off. My hands roughly glided up his stomach and chest. Pliant. Warm. Muscular. The feeling of Felix was different but so delicious. Soon my clothes joined his shirt. I wasn't even sure what I was wearing before, but now I was locked around Felix in my bra and panties. My back slammed against a wall. I used the leverage to grind myself against Felix, earning a deep growl. Felix's smell, touch, and sounds were overloading my senses. My throat was on fire. The sound of doors opening stilled me. I climbed down and hid behind Felix.

"We finally caught you two!" A dark blonde man taunted. Next to him patiently stood a short woman. Her curly dark brown hair fell down to her waist. She was petite and curvy, like a porcelain-colored coke bottle. Heavy lashes framing bright red eyes, voluptuous lips. She looked very familiar, but I couldn't place her. I followed the length of her forest green dress toward her neck. She wore a starburst necklace. We locked eyes. _Isabella. Izzy. Iz. My best friend and sister._ I moved quickly to embrace Izzy, tackling her to the ground. She laughed from the floor where I laid on top of her.

"Izzy, I barely recognized you. You are so, so beautiful. Don't get me wrong you were perfect before, but damn. I attacked Felix. I didn't even recognize him," I rambled.

"You seem to remember him very well from what we saw when we walked in," Iz laughed.

"Yeah, thanks for the interruption," Felix rumbled, punching Demetri in the arm. I gave a wave to Demetri before jumping off of Iz.

"The masters want you to come to the throne room to feed… maybe you should change into something more appropriate." I looked down at my black, lacy undergarments. My skin was still a creamy tan. I yelped pulled Isabella towards my bathroom mirror.

"I'm tan. I'm still fucking tan. Praise the Lord!" I exclaimed doing a small victory dance. "And you are still pale as the snow, Iz. So, nothing new to you." She rolled her red eyes. I looked back at the mirror trying to discern the differences between the old and new me, but all memories from before were distorted. Bold lashes framed my black eyes. My lips were fuller but not by much. Was I taller? No. Boobs? Bigger. _Score._ Same oval-shaped face. Better cheekbones. Ass? Plump. I wasn't as curvy as Isabella but I never had been. She was more like a silver-screen star and I, a Victoria's Secret model. Both beautiful but different. My golden-brown hair was straight to my waist.

 _I. Looked. Fabulous._

Isabella looked over herself in stunned silence. Our eyes eventually meeting in the mirror and we laughed.

"I still have my tattoo too," She voiced.

I turned around seeing the sun and 'bite me' tattoo and laughed. "I thought tattoos usually don't make the change?" She shrugged.

"Let's go find you something to wear," Iz suggested. I followed her back into my room, where Demetri sat reading a book in an armchair. Iz walked into the closet, grabbing a few dresses. She held them up one by one.

"That one." She tossed me a tight red dress that came to below my knees. Flashing out and back she handed me a pair of red heels.

"Take your time putting it on or you will rip it," Demetri suggested. Gently I pulled the dress on and turned to my mirror. _Heidi is going to have a run for her money._

"Circe you look ravishing," Felix said, wrapping an arm around my waist. He had redressed back in his normal tailored shirt and pants with his charcoal gray cloak.

"Hey, where are our cloaks?!" I huffed, "I only joined this coven for the badass cloak."

"Isabella will get hers based on which guard she is on, but I'd imagine you'd get a black one like the masters," Demetri answered with a shrug.

"That's a matter of least importance. I believe you two need to feed. Circe your eyes have been black since you've awoken," Felix pointed out, guiding me out of the door into the hallways. Demetri and Isabella followed holding hands. We walked at what felt like casual pace but we were standing in front of the throne room doors within a fourth the usual time.

"Isabella seems to have wonderful control thus far, but if either of you starts to feel overwhelmed just hold your breath," Demetri offered, then added, "Remember there will be the kings, the elite and the upper guard in there. The humans will be for you two, try to recall that when the bloodlust takes over. I'd hate to have to hurt either of you if you lose control." Iz nervously bit her lip, while Demetri and Felix opened the doors. Walking hand in hand, Izzy and I walked into the silent throne room.

Their heartbeats were all I could focus on. I held my breath refusing to breathe in what I guessed could be the most terrific smell. I could hear every pump of their weak little hearts from where I stood at the opening of the door. I gripped Izzy's hand trying to gain control. I looked at the four humans laying on the ground unconscious, probably under Alec's influence. Aro and Marcus stood nearby, small smiles playing on their lips. Instantly assessing the other guard against the wall, I walked closer to the two kings…closer to the slumped humans.

"Piccola, you are an image of perfection," Marcus said embracing me.

"Ah, Isabella immortality suits you so well," Aro added. The moment of reunion was short-lived.

"Alec, would please free them. I hate to see Circe's eyes so black with hunger." The whimpers of the humans, instantly had me turning and stalking slowly to them. My feet were certain, my moves fluid. I snatched one by the arm and instantly bit his neck, draining him. Pure bliss across my tongue. The first kill brought me almost back to sanity. The screams from the other humans fell to background noise when I turned to see Iz still standing like a statue next to Aro.

"What are you waiting for Iz?"

"I'm not sure I can." She wrung her hands nervously. I cocked my head to the side. Did she not see these treats?

"Stop being a little bitch and eat." I slung a screaming woman to her. She caught her and looked around questioningly only biting into her neck when Demetri gave her nod of encouragement. She moaned in satisfaction. We quickly finished the other two, tossing their bodies to the floor. Aro clapping our feeding with unrestrained enthusiasm.

"Perfetto. Hardly any blood spilled. And Isabella your control as a newborn is unrivaled." We smiled at our praise. Letting out the breath I had been holding, I took a small inhale. The smell of blood assaulted me, but the amount, so little, didn't send me into a craze. I hazarded a deep breath in hopes to assess the rest of the room.

I froze.

 _That smell_.

The smell of a certain plant. God, I could never remember the name. It reminded me of hiking in the woods and on the small mountains in Georgia. Saccharine, intoxicating. Sweet mountain air. The smell of summer heat slowly fading into fall. Warmth. Heaven. Home.

The purr erupted deep within my chest surprising the people surrounding me. Without ceasing purring, I turned instantly on my heel toward the smell. Something primal deep inside me took control. I needed it near me, on me, _in me_. The thought made my entire being shiver. Closing my eyes, I took another deep pull of the air, tasting the sweet smell on my tongue.

 _Mine_.

We locked eyes and everything changed instantly. Did he feel it too? The smirk playing on his handsome face told me he knew. His smell, face, and body beckoning me forward. _Daring me_. I couldn't look away and I couldn't fight as my legs prowled forward. I gave in, letting my body take control. I stalked toward him until I was standing just in front of his throne. Nothing else existed, only him.

I straddled his lap instantly earning an approving growl from him. I traced my fingers up his neck working my finger into his white-blonde hair. _So soft_. The smell of him was overwhelming this close. I leaned forward running my tongue up his throat to his jaw.

Heaven. His hands slowly pushed my dress bunching it up further, he grasped my hips and pulled me against him. I closed my eyes overwhelmed again.

"Circe?" My eyes snapped to the plea. Iz stood by the kings with a puzzled expression. Marcus and Aro gazed at me with a look of understanding. Their smiles knowing. A soft growl brought me back to the man whose lap I was currently sitting on _. Caius_.

Memories poured forth. _"common human whore". "I vote death". "harlot". "I'll gladly help you join the party of dead bodies on the floor."_ All the threats of violence and death. Caius clear disdain for a human me. Here I was sitting on his lap. He stroked my thigh bringing me out of my spiraling thoughts. Smiling I leaned forward running my nose along his jaw. I ground myself against him, not giving a fuck about anyone else in the room. Caius's smile showing at my actions. With my lips near his ear, I decided to take my payback. _Time for me to take control_.

"Do you want more?" I asked sweetly, running my fingers in his hair.

"Yesss," He hissed when I ground myself against him again.

"I want to hear you beg for it," I purred enticingly. I licked the shell of his ear.

"I want more. _I need more_ ," He responded strained, thrusting against me once, proving his point. I smiled, his blonde hair tickling my face. _Got him_.

"Well, you should have thought about that back when I was a _common human whore_ ," I sang. Before he could realize my meaning, I leaped back from his lap. Giving him a 'fuck you' smile, I waltzed back to the other kings. The room was deadly silent after my display, the air thick. I fought the urge to run back to him. _He had to earn his place by me_.

"Do you need anything else from us today Aro or would you like us to start training?" Aro glanced back between Caius and me, trying to assess his next move.

"Um… Yes. Felix. Demetri. Start their training." He paused before turning to the rest of the guard. "Jane please cancel all our trials today. Do not disturb us… dismissed." He waved a hand.

The guard flew from the room at their dismissal, while we left at a slower pace. I chanced one last glance back at Caius whose glare I could feel burning into my soul. He stood rigid, every muscle straining to stay in place near his throne. His red eyes followed my every move. My heart jerked in my chest, but I stayed my course chin head defiantly.

* * *

A/N: Hope y'all enjoyed the chapter!


	22. Chapter 22- She Loves Control

**Chapter 22- "She Loves Control"**

The throne room doors swiftly shut leaving the three kings alone. The tension of the room palpable. Two dark-headed kings turned to their blonde counterpart readying themselves for what was sure to be a vicious tantrum. In the privacy of the throne room, they returned to their mother tongue, an ancient Greek dialect long forgotten. A practice that the kings and their wives used for situations such as these. They could speak aloud and not be understood by eavesdroppers. Caius shook with fury, ready to destroy everything in his path. An agitated sigh left Aro's lips when their thrones began flying into the curved walls; he had just commissioned these thrones less than three hundred years ago, and they were his favorite. Jutting out his chin toward Caius, Aro hoped that the more level-headed of the trio could impart some wisdom to their snowy-haired brother. Marcus with his bond expertise should pacify this situation easily enough.

"You fucked yourself terribly, brother" Marcus chuckled darkly before ducking an oncoming vase. Marcus tossed his midnight cloak to the floor. This was not what Aro expected from his taller brother… not at all. He braced himself.

"I'm curious, are you madder at the fact that you didn't recognize your true mate in her human state, two males other than yourself filled her with their venom, or you treated her so poorly that now you have to fight back into her good graces? Hmm, brother, which is it?" Marcus goaded mercilessly. The resounding crack of boulders was the only answer. Aro watched the two ancient titans battle it out, it had been centuries since either had been in a fury. Millenia for Marcus. Aro now regretted not letting the guards watch; sometimes they needed to be reminded who ruled the vampire world and why. Aro knew Caius's reason for anger without the help of his gift. Caius was angry at himself for nearly destroying his chances with his mate; almost killing her himself at times. Marcus's though, Aro suspected, anger blooming from seeing _daughter_ mistreated and the pain from having her mated, taken away from him suddenly. Another loss, regardless of how reachable Circe was, everything had changed. Walking over to dais, Aro stretched out, leaning onto an elbow, waiting for them to quell their anger the only way brothers knew how. Hours passed…

Once their anger had been mostly spent and their pristine suits barely covering them modestly, the two sat down casually leaning against whatever rubble was available.

"Now that is out of your system, let us get on to the matter at hand," Aro chided.

"If I had known she was my true mate, I would have treated her better. Courted her," Caius groaned, running a hand through his silken hair angrily.

"I could see a bond between you, but your ties fought hers and I couldn't distinguish their intensity," Marcus acknowledged.

"You cannot relive the past so I believe it would be in your best interest to come up with a plan," Aro added. Caius groaned again, running a hand down his face.

"First things first, she needs to replace all her clothes with something more modest. I cannot have her wandering around, an unclaimed female, like that. She will be the death of every unmated male around," Caius said seriously. The erupting laughter from Marcus and Aro made Caius narrow his red eyes.

"If you for one second believe Circe will ever bend her will like that you are sorely mistaken, brother. Trust me. I know her mind and she will fight tooth and nail. She's independent and a free spirit," Aro cackled. Caius stewed over Aro knowing more about her than him. This was turning out to be a hilarious day after all, minus the millions of euros of destruction.

"Ha-ha must be hilarious to see your master strategist failing miserably," Caius shot back, a slight smile on his face lessening the intensity. Caius plopped onto his back sending dust into the air. He was a mess, his straight hair twisted wildly, pale face smeared with dirt, clothing finally giving up the fight, tatters falling to the floor. He sat in all his naked glory not giving a fuck. The inner coven rarely showed this unrefined side of themselves to outsiders, choosing not to fight their vicious reputation. They also didn't correct the notion to the lower guard. So, anyone to see Caius sitting nude as the day he was born might go into shock.

"I would start with getting to know. Her past, interests, taste, and dislikes. You will have to warm her first but she's a very loving individual. It also would not hurt to get on Isabella's good side; Isabella is who she trusts above all," Aro spoke.

"Will you give a desperate man direction, brother?" He asked laying down on his back defeated.

"You know I never share someone's dark secrets," Aro tsked before continuing, "but I shall impart some wisdom: gifts won't buy her, lying will ruin any chance you have, and luckily for you, she has a deep appreciation for art and music. I'd start there." Caius nodded thankful, before directing his stare to the skylight on the roof; he was planning.

"My question though, how will you handle Athenodora?" Marcus asked calmly. Caius sat up instantly.

"Fuck," he yelled, his Greek accent thick.

"She is not aware of Athenodora," Aro supplied.

"She's not?"

"No, but for your sake, I would find Dora a new place to live and dissolve her status before you tell Circe. I am not sure which way Circe will take the news, normally I'd say understanding but you know newborns… prone to fits," Aro supplied. He pictured Circe tearing and burning Dora in a rage. Dora would go willingly; she was a sweet soul and knew that this day may eventually come. She would have to be weaned off of Corin's influence immediately.

Caius took a calming breath. "It's all solid advice. Thank you, brothers."

"I will say though, Circe is forgiving and the past isn't going to ruin your chances. Plus, the pull will eventually become too hard for her to fight, and will demand to be completed," Marcus pacified. Caius grinned wolfishly at the mention of completing the bond. The idea of _taking_ his mate and biting into her flesh, marking her as his forever.

"If any of her thoughts were to go by, she almost had her way with you right on the throne in front of the guard," Aro chuckled before adding, "Well, before Isabella broke the spell." Caius's face instantly went back into his classic sneer. _That goddamn shield_.

"Speaking of Isabella, her restraint is astounding. I believe her gift has grown and I am thrilled to explore how it's manifested."

"I agree. She's such a tender person that might possibly wield the greatest shield ever seen," Marcus added thoughtfully.

"And Circe keeping her coloring, it's very unusual," Aro added, "Maybe a side effect of both our venom?" He knew it was most likely a result of her gift but he could subtly tease Caius. Caius saw right through the musings and tackled Aro. Marcus laughed as Caius ripped apart Aro's clothes and ruffled his straight, perfect hair. Aro, out of the three, tried his hardest to keep his pristine image. Caius stood laughing while Aro huffed trying to sort himself out. The suit was a loss and he threw the remnants to the ground. Aro stood smugly.

"On that note, I shall visit my wife. Enjoy celibacy, brothers," Aro mocked before adding, "Oh… And brother, Felix has been _consorting_ with Circe up until right before the throne room event." Before Caius could grasp his meaning, Aro grabbed Caius's forgotten cloak and rushing from the room toward the King's suites. Marcus grabbed his cloak, the last intact article of clothing, and rushed from the room; Caius hot on his heels cursing in Greek.

 **XXX**

Izzy POV

We left the throne room in stunned silence. I expect to feed not whatever just happened. Circe led the way to our rooms; Demetri, Felix and I followed. She had not spoken which was unusual for her. Her brows creased in a thoughtful expression.

"Fine, I'll break the silence. What the hell happened back there?" I demanded. Circe stopped and turned facing us, serious expression covering her face.

"Honestly… I am not sure. I physically couldn't control myself. _I needed him_. I would have fucked him right there with an audience if you didn't draw my attention elsewhere." Circe eyes flew wildly around the sitting area of the kings' annex. Three separate hallways to chose from, she focused on Caius's. Neither of us was familiar with the third hallway.

"Circe, I don't want to speak out of turn here, but I think that you reacted that way for a reason," Demetri added softly, glancing at Felix. Circe was teetering on the edge of control. Her eyes snapped away from Caius's wing to Demetri.

"What reason?"

"You might be his _true mate_ ," Felix answered instead. Locking eyes, Circe face softened at Felix. Ce would never admit her feelings for Felix _especially now_. They stared; many things unsaid but understood. Felix nodded and Circe relaxed minutely.

"I guess this means we have to call you Queen Circe now," Felix tried to lighten the mood. Circe snorted.

"Only if you say it like 'YASSSSS QUEEN'." She laughed, "Otherwise call me Mistress. It's kinky and I like it." She gave a wink to Felix who laughed. Demetri chuckled.

"Word of advice Ce, never do that in front of Caius. He will kill Felix," Demetri warned in a playful tone. We all knew it wasn't a joke. Circe rolled her eyes.

"So, what's your plan now, Circe? You can't fight the mating pull for long," Demetri asked.

"Ugh… I don't know. I c-can't just like run into his arms after the way he treated me. _I want to though_ , but I also want him to beg for it. I feel though if I just let him off easy, I'll be setting this incredibly low standard. Plus, I never really wanted a mate. Shit, I'm just twenty. Now, I've got to be tied to the same person for eternity? Same dick until the day I burn? What if he sucks in bed? I'm freaking the fuck out. And-and my chest hurts. Why does my chest hurt?" Circe began to panic and Felix pulled her into a hug. I wasn't sure if it was to calm her or prepare to restrain her; maybe a bit of both.

"The pain is the pull, Circe. It will not stop until you complete the bond," Demetri answered.

"Just take it one step at a time, Ce. Be open. Get to know him? Isn't your mate supposed to be perfect for you? I'd give him a chance, but make him work for it." I smiled before continuing, "You should at minimum talk to Marcus" She sighed her agreement, eyes snapping to Demetri.

"Demetri do me a favor. Can you tell me where Caius is now?"

Demetri closed his eyes and answered, "Throne room with Aro and Marcus."

"Good," Circe grinned and began her walk down Caius's hall. We followed cautiously; Caius wasn't exactly known for his welcoming personality. Circe breathed deeply, speeding up as she got closer to his private chambers. The tiniest purr escaped her as she leaned her face against a black wood door. Giving a gentle push it opened, Circe walked in uninvited.

"Circe wait," I cried, cautiously standing in the open door. I wasn't sure it was safe for me to enter; I've heard that Caius punishes _severely_ and I didn't want to be on his bad side.

"Dem, let me know if he's coming," she whispered, ignoring my warning. I slowly walked in, hoping to wrangle her out of the room. Circe walked around the room, taking in her surroundings. The room was huge with high walls filled with all sorts of art. From bright and colorful to dark and gloomy paintings. It was like walking into an art museum. The walls were white contrasting startlingly against the dark furnishings. You hardly recognized the bed from the floor, everything that was not on the walls was black. Luxuriously black and modern. Exceptionally clean, as expected from someone as austere as Caius. The entire back of the room contained frame-less windows, making that side of the room a clear shot to the stone balcony. A grand piano in a corner of the room. Dark low book shelves on another wall. It was beautiful, reminiscent of Esme's designs but on the next level.

"I'd let him knock me up just to have this room," Circe said before diving on his bed. She squealed as she rolled in his sheets, rubbing them all over herself.

"Come on Circe," I laughed, "You going to get caught."

She sat up and looked toward the door, "Dem, status report please."

"Still in the throne room." She laughed at him taking an order from her. Circe stood up and began jumping on Caius's bed further rumpling his sheets. Finding a remote, she pressed buttons, making curtains close and open. Hitting another a sound system turned on, playing classical piano. She laughed before scanning the channel to a rap station. God, Caius was going to kill her. Turning a flip off the bed, Circe walked around the room. Often, she would move an object just off of its correct position, smiling wickedly. Finding a door, she waltzed into another room. From the doorway where I stood, I couldn't see what she was up to until she came out with brushing her hair with Caius's brush. She placed the brush down on a desk and headed to another door. I guessed it was his closet when she stumbled out with a black cloak and several dress shirts. She folded them into a bundle for later. She may have pretended that she wanted to hold out for a while but her actions said otherwise. Circe was obsessed.

"I checked. I couldn't find any underwear," She provided as if this was the answer that we all were waiting to hear.

"I could have lived a thousand years before I would have ever needed to know that, Circe."

"It's super… hot," Circe purred. She could have found a chicken costume in his closet and thought it was the sexiest thing ever.

"You are just saying that because you are his mate, Ce" Circe obviously ignored my statement.

"Does Demetri wear any?" Felix's laughter erupted from behind me, a gentle laugh from Demetri. For once my cheeks couldn't show my mortification. I gave her the finger.

"You have no boundaries, Ce," I chastised with a smile. She reached under her dress and ripped off her panties, much to my dismay.

"That is true, Izzy. I'll leave Caius a present and something to think about," she tossed her discarded panties to his bed smiling. _A dog marking its territory_.

"Are you almost done? I believe they will be coming this way soon," Demetri urged. We both squealed like children

and ran out of Caius's room toward the common sitting area. The guys following on our tails, trying to keep pace with our newborn speed. I felt so free and light running through the hallways, nothing being able to stop me. We screeched to a halt the floor almost buckling under the pressure as we slid to the couches to a stop. Circe plopped down on the opposite couch of me, Felix joining her and Demetri me. Smiles lighting up our faces. Circe was going to be in deep shit with Caius and we all knew it. We were looking forward to it.

"5,4,3,2, and 1," Demetri counted down. Suddenly Aro ran through the room, cloak clutched tightly, running straight down his hall. He didn't even spare us a glance. Astonished we exchanged looks before laughing. I'm not sure what happened in that throne room, but I'd never seen Aro have an untidy appearance.

"Wait for it…" Marcus burst into the room, barely covering himself with a black cloak, laughing and taunting someone in a foreign language. His hair flew behind him wild and tangled.

He paused mid-step before warning, "If you are not interested in seeing Caius unclothed, I would disappear quickly." Without any more preamble, he ran down his hall to his rooms leaving us staring at each other. _I definitely didn't want to see Caius in the buff_. I jumped up and raced to our rooms down Marcus's hall when I heard the oncoming growl of Caius; everyone followed me toward our rooms. Circe hid at the entrance to Marcus's hall with a shit-eating grin, clutching her bundle of Caius's stolen clothes. Us three left her to her devices and sank down into the couches in our sitting room.

"How long do you think she will hold out for?" Felix asked.

"I give her a week," I answered before Circe busted through the door, slamming it shut behind her.

"Whew honey, that view was worth the threat of being caught," She grinned, white teeth shining.

"Let's go practice on your fighting skills before he realizes you were in his room." With an okay, Circe and I went and got dressed for training. I had a feeling this was going to hurt.


	23. Chapter 23- Level Up

**Chapter 23 "Level Up"**

Izzy POV

Training. Fighting. Combat.

I never thought I would grow up to become a soldier in someone's immortal army. _A librarian maybe_. Not a warrior. The first several days of training included learning control of our new bodies. I guess it was like a soldier knowing their weapon wholly; our weapons just happened to be our arms, legs, and teeth. Circe was eager, thirsty even, for training. I, on the other hand, slightly dreaded it. There was a power in knowing you could defend yourself, but I truly didn't revel in the violence. Fighting was last resort in a life-threatening event. Rarely though were the Volturi threatened. I mean what kind of dumb ass would try? The Volturi were stacked with power. Loyal vampires with highly trained gifts. Leaders with millennia of knowledge, born from a time where war and power raged.

I yelped when a fist collided with my cheek, small cracks healing instantaneously. A lower guard launched himself at me again, I ducked in time thankfully.

"Hold." I gave a sigh of relief at Demetri ending the fight. "You need to pay attention, dolcezza. It would displease me to see someone injure you," he purred.

"Yeah if someone breaks you, Iz, who would he fuck?" quizzed Circe from the other side of the room. Circe wasn't wrong, Demetri and I were inseparable. We spent any free time _together_. I glanced at Circe where she was currently battling two lower guards with ease. Felix watched and corrected any of her missteps. A few chuckles came from around the room. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'll do better," I offered Demetri with a small smile. I had greater control than Circe, but she died a fighter and was reborn a fighter. She was in her natural element. "And Circe's just jealous because she's the only one in this entire coven not getting any." Circe snapped her head in my direction. It was a sore spot for her. She achingly wanted to give in to Caius, but she was holding strong in teaching him a lesson. The only lesson thus far was learning that she was equally punishing herself fighting the bond. Caius took her challenge; he seemed to delight in the fight she put up. She spent a lot of time fighting out her frustrations.

Circe quickly dispatched her opponents and ran up to me. "Did you say something, _sister_?" Her sickly-sweet voice held a warning. I took the bait anyway.

"I said, 'You are the only one here not getting laid.' I bet even Caius is getting some," I taunted. I knew it was a mistake but my control wasn't _exactly_ perfect. Circe's red eyes turned black at the same time she launched herself at me. Demetri collided with her to save me from her attack. Circe fought to maim, while Demetri was just trying to protect himself and dissolve the situation. Circe was a great fighter, but she wasn't to the level of Demetri. I mean he did train and lead the guard. More people spilled into the large training room at the sounds of the war that raged between Circe and Demetri. Circe wasn't regaining control and Demetri had to take the offense. Circe's speed gave her an advantage and she climbed onto Demetri's back teeth barred at his throat; she had her legs wrapped around his arms holding them to his sides. The sudden fear that Circe would decapitate Demetri filled my body. Something inside snapped and Demetri and Ce were thrown to opposite sides of the room, both panting unnecessarily where they laid on the ground.

A sound of almost manic laughter echoed across the room. Aro stood between the two other kings; they would have heard the fighting from across the castle.

"Perfetto! My gods… a physical shield." Aro looked at me almost reverently. _Wait… that was me_? Demetri flitted to my side, clothes slightly disheveled.

"Perfect my ass. Just wait until she knocks your ancient ass to the ground. That was extremely painful," Circe responded dusting the rubble off her clothes. She looked like a mess with hair falling from her thick braid. Her tight leggings were trashed; she tore them off to make shorts. She scanned her tank top and realizing it was a loss yanked it off. Standing in spandex shorts and a sports bra, she looked like a warrior princess. I watched Caius stare her down hungrily.

"Come show me what transpired, piccola," Aro called to her. She flitted to his side and grasped his outstretched hand. He chuckled replaying her memories while Caius eyes traced over Circe's body as if he was trying to memorize it. She seriously needed to give in. They were sickly obsessed with each other.

"Well, on that I would like you two to continue training," Aro ordered before standing off to the side where soon three chairs were brought in for them to observe. They spoke among themselves quietly in a foreign language I couldn't place. Soon everyone began their training; Demetri supervised me while Felix watched over Circe. She now was fighting two upper guards, not showing any fatigue. Afton and Santiago gave a better fight than the lower guard.

"Okay, Isabella now instead of physically fighting, try to place a shield around yourself. Make yourself untouchable," Demetri coached. I tried to stretch the band I felt snap earlier when Demetri was in trouble, and it barely moved. I was once again socked in the face.

"Okay if you are going to concentrate on using your shield, try to keep your arms up to guard your face," Demetri chuckled. My lack of fighting skills was hilarious to him. At his jab, I snapped my shield in his direction, knocking him to the ground. Felix broke his watchful gaze to laugh at Demetri on the ground. Santiago landed a solid kick to Circe's chest and she was thrown into Felix, knocking him to the ground. This caused Caius to stand up ready to fight for his mate, Marcus holding him back. Much of the rest of the day went along these lines.

Demetri had to move on training other guard and Aro called me to stand with him. I was relieved to have another break. I had made good progress with my shield. Psychically we rarely got tired, but mentally I was exhausted. Marcus graciously gave up his seat to me and moved to speak more with Caius.

"So, Isabella have you come to a decision to join the guard?"

"Umm… well, I'm not really that great of a fighter," I answered.

"You have many years to learn to fight, but with your shield, I doubt you will be doing a lot of physical combat," Aro offered.

"I don't really enjoy the violence as Circe does," I joked.

"Most of our policing does not resort to violence and if it does Felix and Demetri usually handle that aspect," Aro reasoned. "Plus, I know Circe would want you by her side during missions." Caius's attention was diverted from his conversation with Marcus at the mention of her name. His eyes narrowed at Aro.

"Absolutely not." Aro smiled at me before turning to his brother.

"Circe informed me of her intention to join the Elite guard. She is a natural fighter even if her gift hasn't shown itself yet."

"I will not have my mate unprotected and serving in the guard," he hissed. _Unprotected?... Hardly_.

"Well, then you have much to speak with your mate about," Aro retorted, giving me a sly smile. Aro was baiting him.

"I guess if Circe will be on the guard then I will join also," I gave Aro a mischievous smile before Caius turned his glare on me. Steeling my expression, I held back a nervous gulp. Caius's gift could be rage alone. Lapsing into silence, we continued to watch the practicing guard. Circe finally bested Afton, to Aro's delight. Aro's clapping distracted Circe and she was submitted by Santiago, much to Caius's dismay. He didn't like watching his unclaimed mate being manhandled. But what happened next almost sent him into an uncontrolled fury.

"By the smile on your face, I can tell you like being _submitted_. How about you give me a go? I'll show you how it's done." A dark-headed guard cockily offered from the back of the room; his light gray coat giving away his status in the guard. The double meaning was instantly understood, and Caius was being restrained by his brothers. Somehow, this douche-bag missed the memo about Circe being mated. Santiago quickly helped Circe up and sensing the mood moved away from the impending fight. She gave me a devious smile before walking closer to the guard, who took this to be a positive reaction. He was wrong, _very wrong_.

"What's your name, honey?" Circe silkily asked, which caused Caius to wrestle against the arms that held him.

"Mario." He gave a smug smile. Circe circled him as if appraising him. Slinking an arm around his shoulder she turned to face Demetri.

"Dem, is Mario here a _rising star_ in the guard?"

"Mediocre, at best." Mario's face fell slightly. His pride taking a hit. Circe hummed while she thought. She left his side and did another lap around her cat-caller. She stopped directly in front of him.

"I have a wager, Mario. How about if you can best me you can fuck me," she offered bluntly. I don't think Vampires could faint, but Mario almost did. Caius was gripped tightly, stilling only when Aro whispered something in his ear.

"I-I accept."

"Dem?" Demetri responded by moving into the center of the room, the two fighters followed.

"Standard rules apply. Teeth at the throat wins. Fight" Circe hardly waited for the call before she was on top of him. He blocker her first hit. Quickly they flitted around the room fighting. She toyed with him for a while before she threw a kick that could have possibly broken his neck if landed. Mario blocked her kick by grabbing her ankle, holding it up high where she was in a vulnerable split. She smiled at his vulgar gaze before she grabbed her own raised ankle and threw her other leg around his arm. He let go as she threw herself behind him, trying to rip off his arm. He grunted in pain, his arm probably knitting back together where she almost took it off. Mario regained his composure then charged her, knocking her to the ground. Climbing on top of her, he thought he was going to be victorious, his smug smile said so. Circe quickly flipped them and she sat on straddled on his hips, putting her teeth to his neck.

"I win," she taunted.

"From this view, it looks like I won," he derided. She chuckled.

"Now time to claim my prize." Circe grin was predatory.

"Which is?"

"Your life." He had no time to struggle as Circe's whole body burst into flames, sending an explosion toward the crowd of vampires. Hastily, I threw out my shield hoping to keep them contained. The flames licked at my shield but didn't breach the buffer. Caius's terrified yell drowned out any other noise as Circe disappeared in bubble of flames. The flames dispersed within seconds. Circe stood over the ashes of her opponent; golden-brown hair wildly fanned in the heat of her extinguished flames. She, of course, was naked, her clothes lost to the fire. Unfazed by the status of her clothes she addressed the surrounding guard.

"Anyone else? No? I thought so. I'm spoken for, bitches." She turned and began to leave the room. Caius smiled smugly before wrapping her his cloak and following her out the door.

"Ah- well Circe's gift certainly… grew," Aro responded offhandedly. Circe just barbecued a member of his guard and Aro didn't even flinch. "Someone, clean this mess up." Marcus and Aro began to leave the room. Aro turned and addressed me with a smile. "Isabella, Sulpicia has expressed her wish to see visit with you soon." I nodded still a little dumbfounded about everything that just unfolded. This was nothing like the life I pictured. _What a weird life.  
_

* * *

A/N: Bad news: It will be shorter chapters for awhile. Good news: I started a Marcus and Bella story called "Means to a Mend".


End file.
